Girl from the north country
by LilaSnape
Summary: El profesor no va a olvidarlo. Erik es su amigo, su rival, el hombre que ama… Charles Xavier piensa siempre en Erik y en la cantidad de veces que ha ido más allá del error, en lo muy equivocado que ha podido llegar a estar… Hay algo diferente, de todos modos, en saber de este equívoco en particular. Algo aterradoramente crudo en darse cuenta que esto Erik nunca lo supo antes.
1. Prólogo

**Girl From The North Country**

**Sumario: **El profesor no va a olvidarlo. Erik es su amigo, su rival, el hombre que ama… Charles Xavier piensa siempre en Erik y en la cantidad de veces que ya ha ido más allá del error, en lo muy equivocado que ha podido llegar a estar… Hay algo diferente, de todos modos, en saber de este equívoco en particular. Algo aterradoramente crudo en darse cuenta que esto Erik nunca lo supo antes, tampoco en el futuro del que vino Logan.

Charles Xavier cierra las manos en forma de puños sobre su silla de ruedas. El descubrimiento de quién es Anya, la chica que acaba de prender fuego a la mesa de la cocina en plena discusión con Hank, ha sido suficiente esa tarde para llevarlo más allá de la incredulidad. Alex se ríe y ella se disculpa. Apaga las llamas con un gesto suave de muñeca.

Charles aún se siente en shock.

Y duda. Al fin y al cabo él nunca contó con poder dar a _su viejo amigo_ ese tipo de esperanza…

_Disclaimer.__ Todo esto pertenece a Marvel y a los creadores del movieverse de X-Men, directores y guionistas. Yo lo único que hago es tener ideas locas y plasmarlas al papel. Los protagonistas van a ser Erik y Charles, que para mí son básicamente canon; pero vamos a tener por aquí un puñado de personajes más. Y _Anya Lehnsherr va a ser uno de ellos.

_Anya sobrevivió y, sí, puede que Charles lo descubra antes que Erik, pero no quiero avanzar mucho más. Personajes de First Class, Logan y Gambit van a corretear, entre otros, por esta historia. _

**Epígrafe. **

___**"**Well, if you're travelin' in the north country fair_  
><em>Where the winds hit heavy on the borderline<em>  
><em>Remember me to one who lives there<em>  
><em>She once was a true love of mine.<em>  
><em>_

_Well, if you go when the snowflakes storm  
>When the rivers freeze and summer ends<br>Please see if she's wearing a coat so warm  
>To keep her from the howlin' winds. <em>

_Please see for me if her hair hangs long,  
>If it rolls and flows all down her breast.<br>Please see for me if her hair hangs long,  
>That's the way I remember her best<em> _[…]"_

_- Girl from the North Country_. Bob Dylan

**Prólogo.**

_"__Durante la ocupación nazi de Vínnytsia, el Einsatzgruppe D asesinó atrozmente aproximadamente a 28.000 vecinos con la pretensión de acabar con la población judía de la ciudad. Una infame foto de 1941 titulada por su autor El último judío de Vínnytsia muestra a un soldado de dicho comando disparando en la nuca de un hombre al borde de una tumba común"_. En París, 1968, Elsa Ames observa a su compañera de cuarto cerrar el libro que ha estado leyendo con un bufido amargo.

Elsa duda.

– No recuerdo… ¿esa parte, no está en el temario del profesor Bertrand, verdad?

Reteniendo una mueca la joven de cabellos castaños con la que habla la mira un instante, antes de desviar su vista hacia la ventana de la pequeña habitación. Ni siquiera parece haberla escuchado.

– Por la mañana había sol, pero ya hace horas que llueve. Mucho. ¿No vamos a ser las dos únicas de esa clase que secundamos la huelga, verdad? – Pregunta sin más. El libro de historia olvidado encima de su cama. 'En la calle: Lluvia fina e insistente, como la que hace un momento parecía cubrir sus sentidos'.

Siempre le ha gustado el agua, debería molestarle pero la tranquiliza… sospecha que tiene algo que ver con la tormentosa aceptación que mantiene con su _don_ en particular. No es que no le emocione poder hacer algo que los demás ni sueñan. No es eso, se dice. Hubo un tiempo en que creía que sería más fácil si supiera como aprender a controlarlo.

En este momento duda. Al fin y al cabo, cree estar cerca de conseguirlo.

Elsa, por supuesto, insiste.

– La guerra no va a entrar a examen, ¿verdad? Quiero decir… ni siquiera sé, dónde se supone que está esa ciudad… ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?

– _Vínnytsia _– No es su acento habitual. No el que hace ya un par de años que usa. Y entonces Elsa se da cuenta.

–Es_… _Pero tus… tus padres no son judíos… Quiero decir – No quiere que eso suene como ningún tipo de acusación. Elsa odia cualquier tipo de discriminación y… bueno, mucha gente debería haber aprendido mucho a estas alturas… ¡Nadie debería atreverse a mantener ese tipo de prejuicios, y menos aquí… y menos ahora!

Veinte años y el mundo ya es otro. 'No siempre tanto como a Elsa le gustaría, claro'. Está agradecida de no haber vivido esa época de todos modos. Ha escuchado historias sobre la ocupación. Sobre la liberación de París en 1944. Pero sospecha que quizás haya historias mucho más terribles allí de dónde viene Anya.

No quiere ni pensarlo y, en vez de eso, mira a su amiga expectante.

Anya, que tiene el cabello marrón claro, ondulado y largo y que nunca habla mucho de su familia. Anya, que de pronto ríe y le lanza un cojín, mientras la observa intentar disculparse.

– Era… es reverendo. Mi padre – Se explica cuando Elsa de pronto no parece entender qué está diciendo – Ortodoxo. La iglesia ortodoxa rusa es… bueno, cristiana – Frunze un poco el gesto al hablar – Por eso nos marchamos de Vínnytsia… creo. Y después de Kiev. – No es cómo si eso no fuera solo una historia que ha escuchado de su infancia. Una especie de historia de hace mil vidas atrás. –No importa. Él siempre dice que ahora podría volver… ya sabes la relación entre la iglesia ortodoxa y el gobierno soviético… – Calla un instante intentando recordar las palabras de su padre –… bueno parece no ser tan terrible ahora. Aunque luego está el hecho que…

– ¿Volverías? – Anya es interrumpida.

La pregunta es sincera. Hace menos de un año que Elsa Ames conoce a Anya Kórsakova… meses que han empezado la licenciatura... pero se ha hecho ya a la idea de tenerla de compañera en la universidad. Elsa nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de tener muchas amigas, no como su compañera de cuarto… y no hay nadie más que pueda memorizar todas esas cronologías absurdas del siglo XVII i XVIII de la clase de la profesora Canet sin pestañear.

No va a tener que preocuparse, al menos. Su compañera ni siquiera se lo piensa al responder.

– ¡No! No, claro que no. Allí… ¡Dios, es un milagro que mi padre me haya dejado estudiar! Él nunca lo hubiera permitido en Kiev…

Anya no añade, claro, que su tío Vasyl tuvo algo que ver en eso. La chica sabe que Vasyl Kórsakov trabajó para el gobierno soviético en algún momento del pasado. En la última gran guerra y después. Nunca le ha preguntado por qué ahora parece odiar esos recuerdos muy en particular.

Tampoco menciona que, quién sabe, ella podría tener familia judía en algún lugar… Al fin y al cabo nunca ha sido un secreto que Anya es la niña del abrigo rojo – en el que alguien había cosido su nombre – que Vasyl llevó por sorpresa a casa de su hermano ese frio invierno ucraniano de 1953.

Hay un fuerte ruido en la puerta y después alguien entra.

– Allez! Réveillez vous! – Alain suelta toda una retahíla en francés que, evidentemente, Anya y Elsa entienden a la perfección y las dos le sonríen antes de verle cambiar al inglés: – ¡Chicas, vamos a decirle al mundo qué pensamos en la Sorbona de sus estúpidas leyes burguesas!

Una vez, hace meses, Anya se habría reído de Alain por esa frase en peculiar. Pero ahora sabe que su amigo lo dice completamente en serio: 'Alain tiene un abuelo rico y unos padres que viajan mucho pero eso no le impide ser el cabecilla de cualquier asamblea de estudiantes que haya en la universidad'. Fue él quien le pidió que le acompañara al principio... 'El chico burgués y la chica soviética empujándonos a la huelga', bromeó Elsa en marzo. El transcurrir de las semanas ha acabado dándoles la razón.

A estas alturas las dos le siguen sin rechistar y ni tan siquiera le preguntan cómo ha entrado en la residencia femenina de la facultad. 'Son tiempos de cambios… y por unos días, en París, es fácil pensar que las manifestaciones, las huelgas y los enfrentamientos con la policía van a hacer alguna diferencia. Son jóvenes, en su primer curso de universidad, y el futuro nunca les ha parecido más cerca'.

.

**New Orleans, junio de 1968.**

Emma fija su mirada en el cielo, el azul oscuro manchado de brillantes estrellas en esa casa de las afueras. 'Esa es la primera vez en meses que su piel se enfría bajo la suave brisa de un atardecer'. Se ríe. Primero es una risa algo elegante, irónica… casi escéptica… 'Ese chico le ha prestado una chaqueta marrón, sucia y con evidente olor a tabaco…'. El blanco brillante de su ropa se ha ido y, por esta vez, ni siquiera le puede importar… Sus uñas están sucias también, sin ningún tipo de manicura o toque sofisticado en ellas. Hacen conjunto con su pelo, descabellado y débil… oscurecido por el polvo y los restos de suciedad de ese maldito laboratorio.

Deja pasar el tiempo a la vez que intenta centrarse.

No está muy segura de no haber perdido parte de su telepatía en ese infierno… 'Mientras que han conseguido que odiase su capacidad para convertirse en diamante…'. Porque de esos momentos, de cuando la obligaban a ello, es de cuanto peor recuerdo tiene…

Y sin embargo allí está. El sonido controlado de su risa se convierte, de repente, en algo mucho más sonoro y desenfadado. Allí está ella, sí, Emma Frost. Muchos han muerto y van a morir aún… pero ella es fuerte y bella. Y no salió una vez intacta del demonio de Sebastian Shaw para ir a morir en manos de ningún científico novato. Para el caso tampoco de uno experto y mutante.

Se mira con afición al chico que la ha ayudado a escapar. – ¿Te importaría buscar algo más apropiado para ponerme? – Le tienta – Tú y yo tenemos negocios que hacer, azúcar. No quisiera distraerte con nada más… mientras te cuento mi plan.

La telepatía nunca le ha sido necesaria con _cachorros_ de la edad de ese _niño_. Se basta a sí misma, aún con esa única chaqueta cubriéndola. Sobre todo con esa única chaqueta cubriéndola…

Ve al adolescente parpadear. 'Le han utilizado para que les ayude a cazar a los de su propia raza… y el chico ni siquiera parece haberse dado mucha cuenta de ello'. Emma pudo reconocer el horror en sus ojos cuando lo vio entrar por primera vez en ese laboratorio…

Claro que Emma tampoco es ingenua. Sea cual sea la deuda que Remy LeBeau tiene con esa gente… la telépata está segura que aún sigue en pie.

Esta vez ella va a poner las normas, al menos mientras pueda.

Se acerca al televisor que está abierto en el comedor de la primera planta mucho después… ya que algo parece haber atrapado al chico de pelo negro de vuelta de las habitaciones.

Remy la mira un instante.

– Acaban de asesinar a Robert F. Kennedy – Dice. Mientras ella se gira para comprobar las imágenes en el televisor y aprieta los labios en una mueca.

Lo lamenta. Lo hace sinceramente. Pero no es ni siquiera el también fallecido hermano de Bobby Kennedy, el presidente JFK, el primer mutante que viene a la mente de Emma Frost en ese instante...

'Televisiones, radios y periódicos van a rememorar cada detalle del 22 de noviembre de 1963 en los próximos días…', piensa incluso algo después. Habrá teorías nuevas de ese día, conspiraciones para todos los gustos… difícilmente alguna de ellas vaya a ser la verdadera.

'… Y es una pena, porque tiene una deuda con el hombre que quizás vayan a mencionar de nuevo en todos esos reportajes absurdos a lo largo y ancho del país: con mentidas, ni siquiera diciendo lo que él es de verdad'. El cómplice de Oswald, van a llamarle. Vete a saber si incluso van a obviar donde y porque lo tienen encerrado.

Tristemente – realiza con forzada ironía – Erik Lehnsherr va a perderse todo ese show en la cárcel. Emma tiene sus planes. La muerte de Bobby Kennedy no va a cambiarlos ahora… y entrar en el pentágono no ha estado nunca en ellos.

No de momento.

– _Supongo que de todas formas vamos a encontrarnos tarde o temprano, Magneto_ – Susurra para sí. 'Tiene mucho que hacer antes de eso en particular…'.

.

**Estado de Nueva York, un año después.**

Hank quiere gritar…

– Así… eso es todo… – Mira a Alex – Tu también te vas.

– Bueno… no es cómo si pudiera escogerlo. ¿Puedo?

'Va a darse cabezazos contra alguna pared'. Eso es lo que Bestia quiere hacer en ese instante. O ahogarse en la ducha la próxima mañana. Eso… y dejar de decir sí.

Niega para sí tragándose el enfado. No es con Alex con quien quisiera desahogarse. No es culpa de Alex. – No voy a poder evitar que se hunda más – Se deja caer en una silla que al instante tiembla.

– Hank…

– Va a ser el fin… – Le mira – Ni siquiera tenía que haberle dejado nunca probar el maldito suero. Me he equivocado, ¡maldita sea, Alex! No sé si voy a poder ayudarle yo solo…

Alex Summers se muerde el labio por dentro y se queda mirando por un segundo la nada en la parte superior de la mansión. Hubo al menos un semestre en qué esas escaleras rebozaron vida… 'Seis meses en los que pese la nueva situación del profesor, la extraña marcha de Moira e incluso esas condenadas últimas semanas de 1963, hasta él había creído que la escuela iba a salir al fin adelante'.

Después… bueno después las noticias des de Vietnam empeoraron, Sean se fue una mañana, después de otros… y Hank y él tuvieron que dejar de pretender que el profesor Xavier iba a poder manejar toda esa maldita situación.

Es injusto. Injusto en un grado que Alex ni siquiera se atreve a verbalizar.

– ¿Te acuerdas? – Pregunta Hank de pronto. Consciente que Alex se ha quedado mirando un objeto particular que hay en una mesita cerca del ascensor. Alex, a regañadientes, se ríe.

– Sean y su peonza de colores estúpidos – Intenta decirse que su amigo tiene que estar sano y salvo en algún lugar – ¿De verdad crees que le gustaba la agente MacTaggert?

Hank solo le mira un instante, casi ni atreviéndose a dejarse llevar por los buenos recuerdos de ese verano.

– No sé ni por qué lo pregunto – Sigue Alex – Más que el pastel de chocolate, ¿no?

Moira MacTaggert, por supuesto, era adulta y responsable… y demasiado mayor y ocupada para mirarlo así.

Ellos eran los que habían sido niños, al fin y al cabo… adolescentes con una misión y un entrenamiento… pero también con sus preocupaciones absurdas y sus bromas. 'Incluso después de la muerte de Darwin, había habido algo de críos en ellos'.

Han crecido definitivamente ahora.

.

**Navidad de 1963.**

Charles Xavier avanza en su silla de ruedas por el estudio en el que más de un año antes él mismo dejó un juego de ajedrez a medio terminar. Todo parecía falsamente brillante entonces.

Pero él… él tendría que haberlo visto venir.

Se había dicho ya antes que Erik no iba a quedarse. Siempre había sabido que Shaw, de algún modo, era el final. No el final de la rabia de Erik ni el de la lucha contra los miedos del niño que una vez fue, por supuesto. _Su_ final [el de ellos dos]. 'Porque la paz nunca supuso una opción', recuerda. ¿En qué momento siquiera pudo haber imaginado otra cosa?

Paralizado y muy muy cansado, Charles se llena un vaso de Scotch antes de retirar la cortina y mirar al exterior. Nieva hace horas en el estado de Nueva York y los terrenos de Westchester son completamente blancos en ese momento.

Le gustaba la nieve en el pasado… y es algo que particularmente no puede recordarle a Erik, que estuvo allí una sola primavera y un verano. 'Pero… pero ahora todo pasa por esa condenada silla… que es a la vez el recuerdo de la incapacidad de sus piernas y de una traición'.

La simple idea de no poder ni siquiera salir al jardín sin ayuda lo ahoga. 'La estúpida manta que ahora mantiene la temperatura de sus piernas lo hace sentir aún más viejo e inútil'. ¡Viejo! Ni siquiera ha cumplido treinta…

Y a veces no puede soportar sus pensamientos… Los odia. ¿Cómo aguantar los de otros?

Tose algo, después de beber con demasiada rudeza ese primer trago de la noche. 'Sin duda irse a la cama _algo tocado_ se está convirtiendo en una costumbre… y no va a pensar en su madre ahora. No incluso habiendo sacado esa botella en particular del armario de doble fondo dónde ella solía guardar el alcohol'.

No es cómo si bebiera delante de los chicos, de todos modos. No aún.

La parte superior de la espalda le duele a veces y las operaciones en su columna no parecen haberle devuelto ningún sentido a toda su parte inferior… Las operaciones no han acabado aún. 'El alcohol lo ayuda después de un día particularmente duro'. Pero todos los días parecen ser difíciles últimamente.

'Erik…'. Erik, que se fue y se llevó a Raven, que mató el presidente de los Estados Unidos en noviembre. ¡¿Cómo pudo haber llegado a estar tan cerca de ese hombre?!.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Esta idea lleva persiguiéndome todo el verano. Esta idea, de hecho, ha impedido que acabara otro fic (de otro fandom) que colgué hace unos días pero al que aún le faltan un par de capítulos. Debería ser ordenada, lo sé, y acabar una cosa antes de empezar otra... pero es más fuerte que yo: Lo único que no puedo prometer son actualizaciones constantes o que no se nos vaya a hacer Navidad con esta historia. Pero voy a poner lo mejor de mí, y aunque no sé cuando, este fic va a tener algo menos de una veintena de capítulos y un final.

Hace mucho que no tenía oportunidad de escribir algo en castellano. Así que, por favor, perdonadme cualquier falta o error. Voy a intentar ir mejorando a medida que me adentro en la historia. ¡Eso espero!


	2. 1 It seems kinda late now

**Capítulo 1. It seems kinda late now (Parece un poco tarde ahora)**

____"_[…] I'm a –wonderin' if she remembers me at all__  
><em>Many times I've often prayed<em>  
><em>In the darkness of my night<em>  
><em>In the brightness of my day".<em>___

_- Girl from the North Country [Estrofas finales]. _Bob Dylan

.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Vasyl cierra los ojos y aún puede ver los campos de cereales y girasoles que una vez rodearon la casa de su hermano a las afueras de Vínnytsia. Los caminos pintorescos, llenos de flores en primavera y nieve en invierno, a las orillas del río Yuzhniy Bug.

A veces sólo le parece un sueño.

Hay otros momentos que, sin embargo, Vasyl Kórsakov no va a olvidar mientras viva. Las imágenes vienen a él con facilidad y nunca ha luchado por apartarlas: Los gritos, el fuego, el desconcierto de muchos de los vecinos y el silencio que siguió a la muerte de los hombres que estaban bajo sus órdenes… La pequeña niña envuelta en llamas y la casa de estructura frágil desplomándose en esa helada tarde de 1953.

La ira ciega de ese chico después de ser golpeado e inmovilizado entre forcejeos por los agentes a su cargo. El instante en qué ya no pudieron contenerlo. El horror que le siguió.

Él mismo en la parte de atrás del hostal creyendo que aún tenía la situación bajo control. El desconcierto y el terror.

La certeza que esa misión ya no le daría el último empujón a Moscú. Un último gesto de dignidad y la culpa corroyéndolo. Vasyl era joven y había renunciado a mucho para tener un futuro en el cuerpo de inteligencia rusa que sólo unos meses después, en marzo de 1954, iba a tomar el nombre de KGB.

No llegaría a ver ese día en suelo soviético… ese incendio cambiaría mucho más que su carrera.

– _¿Dónde se supone que has estado?_ – La voz molesta de su hermano aleja al menor de los Kórsakov de sus recuerdos. Hay un poco de revuelo en el piso de abajo, alguien entrando y saliendo de una habitación y después pasos que suben la escalera hacía la salita y su pequeño despacho en el piso superior. – _¿Qué llevas puesto?_

– _Son unos tejanos. La gente los lleva… hace al menos una década, quizás dos…__¡Estamos en 1968, papá!_

Ella casi nunca llama papá a Oleg – al fin y al cabo él tampoco actúa como tal la mayor parte de las veces – pero su hermano ha estado más enfadado que de costumbre con el mundo en general y su sobrina es lo suficientemente lista para presionar un poco pero no empeorar el humor del hombre. 'Nunca va a estar lo suficientemente agradecido por la joven mujer en quien se ha convertido Anya'.

_– Me he dado cuenta… – _Vasyl escucha, en efecto, refunfuñar a su hermano en ruso algo sobre las chicas, la decencia y la pérdida de modales antes de responder cualquier otro argumento a su hija: _– Estamos en 1968 – _Continua después –_ … en una ciudad donde no funciona ninguna escuela, nadie puede enviar una carta, tomar un autobús o encontrar cigarrillos o azúcar. _

– _Oh, vamos..._ – La voz cansada pero suave de Anya envuelve la casa. Y el menor de los Kórsakov ve finalmente a la chica pararse en la parte alta de la escalera y mover la cabeza en negación agotada mientras se recoge el cabello ondulado en una coleta alta._– Los estudiantes estamos al lado de los obreros. _

– _Sí, hasta que os canséis… entonces tu amigo Alain y los otros como él volverán a poner los pies en la tierra para convertirse en dueños de los negocios de papá… y tú seguirás marcada por haberte metido en líos y tener un apellido ruso. Ya sabes que aquí siempre seremos sospechosos de estar del lado comunista… _

– Oleg, por favor. Déjala en paz…

– Bueno, excepto tu tío… que efectivamente lo está.

– Oleg…

Después de intervenir, Vasyl escucha a Oleg decir algo más sobre el orden y el caos, pero en ese momento Anya está ya delante suyo con el ceño algo fruncido y una media sonrisa en los labios.

– He encontrado el libro que comentamos – La chica le habla parando atención al periódico antiguo que hay encima la mesa. 'El diario de hoy no ha llegado al quiosco de la esquina: Oleg tiene razón al menos en eso, y las huelgas de los últimos días han tenido casi paralizada la ciudad'. – Voy a ir mañana a buscarlo a la librería de Madame Croix. ¿Sabes que me ha dicho que van a trasladar la biblioteca de Historia a Le Marais?

Anya le cuenta algo sobre el histórico edificio pero Vasyl, en realidad, ha dejado de escucharla minutos antes. No se ha fijado hasta entonces, pero la chica lleva una camiseta de tiras de algodón y su viejo foulard atado a la cintura, como si fuera el cinturón de sus vaqueros.

Es la primera vez que la ve llegar de la calle en tirantes. La primera que no esconde su espalda con algo fuera de su habitación y Vasyl Kórsakov casi titubea. Anya tiene cicatrices allí, una zona extensa de piel tirante y color rojizo que le reduce sensiblemente el movimiento del hombro izquierdo y una parte de la piel de la espalda y que suele tratarse con cremas y ungüentos naturales, aunque nunca han tenido la más mínima esperanza que eso iba a hacer desaparecer las molestias.

Ella nunca menciona esas marcas y Vasyl nunca pregunta si aún duelen… Ni siquiera Oleg parece acordarse ya de ellas.

De pronto el hombre se pregunta si eso significa que Anya ha perdido el miedo a su propio extraño don. Si ha decidido que no hay nada de malo en ello.

Nastasya, la difunta esposa de Oleg, la mujer de salud frágil que hizo de madre de Anya durante años, fue una vez la única en esa familia dispuesta a ayudar a la niña a pasar por ello. Y Oleg detesta aún a su propio hermano por haberles metido en eso.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – De pronto la chica parece preocupada por él y Oleg está allí, dos pasos por detrás de Anya, con los brazos cruzados y el disgusto en la mueca – ¿Pasa algo?

Aclarárselo, preguntarle el por qué de no taparse las cicatrices, haría que el hombre pusiera en palabras viejas mentiras y una historia que ni siquiera puede soportar en su memoria.

Su hermano lo sabe y calla.

Y al final, cuando Anya se ha ido porque sus amigos han pasado a buscarla, porque hay otra manifestación en el Barrio Latino esa noche, Oleg sólo se limita a repetir las frases de siempre, a fingir que ninguno de los dos entiende lo que ahora pasa por la cabeza del otro:

– Vas a dejar que siempre se salga con la suya… Primero fueron los estudios, todos esos libros estúpidos y ahora… – Se para a sí mismo y se burla antes de irse: – Los estudiantes de París con los trabajadores, por el gobierno popular y, eso creo que se les ha ocurrido los últimos días, en contra de la guerra de Vietnam. Como si con eso, el mundo y sus miserias fueran a cambiar…

.

**Westchester (Estado de Nueva York), 1969.**

Cuando era pequeño Charles Xavier estaba convencido que habría un día que ya nunca volvería a esa mansión. A esa casa, las estancias de la cual solían evocarle las palabras hirientes – los pensamientos peores – de Kurt Marko, los golpes y la sonrisa de burla de Caín o el dolor ahogado en alcohol de su madre. Hubo un tiempo en qué así fue.

Unos años en los que, con Raven en Oxford a su lado, ni siquiera pensó que iba a volver. Pero después llegó Moira, la oportunidad de ayudar a la CIA – no, la oportunidad de ayudar a más mutantes, a todas esas almas con ambiciones, esperanzas y miedo que pudo tocar con Cerebro en sus primeras búsquedas des de Virginia – y el dar un nuevo uso a la mansión de pronto tuvo sentido.

Piensa en eso a estas alturas y se ríe. 'No, no es que le parezca gracioso haber fracasado así…'. Se trata de estar engañándose a sí mismo. De evitar incluso el nombre de Erik en un recuerdo como este.

– _La verdad, Charles. No sé cómo has sobrevivido viviendo en tal dificultad… _

Erik no conocía esa parte de él en ese momento, no tenía la capacidad para adivinarlo. Pero incluso con Raven apoyándole, Charles pudo sentir la bilis de sus memorias de infancia en la garganta.

Se perdió consigo mismo por las estancias de la casa y los malos recuerdos por horas.

Y entonces dejó que fuera el mismo Erik quien rápidamente llenará la mansión de otros recuerdos, de instantes que no parecían tener que doler tanto con el tiempo.

Charles Xavier nunca pensó que acabaría pareciéndose tanto a su madre.

A estas alturas ni siquiera le importa. Con su conducta – piensa – no interfiere en la vida de nadie, ya no hay escuela ni jóvenes mutantes en las habitaciones, simplemente ha descubierto una salida, y con el suero va otra más, para sobrellevar todo ese dolor que no puede soportar.

No recuerda cuándo comenzó a beber regularmente. Al principio, antes de la escuela y después de todas esas operaciones, sólo necesitaba alivio por las noches, para poder dormir. Sabía que Hank, Alex, Sean y entonces también Moira, estaban preocupados, preocupados por cómo afrontaría su nueva situación: No sales un día de la última operación en la columna, incapacitado para mover las piernas y sin esperanza, y al día siguiente has aprendido a acceder solo a la bañera o ir a la cama sin ayuda.

Es extraño que ahora que, gracias al suero de Hank, puede volver a sentir su parte inferior ni siquiera pueda alegrarse.

'Erik'. No puede ni quiere pensar en él porque no se siente sólo traicionado porque lo abandonara en esa playa, con americanos y rusos apuntándoles, y se llevara a Raven… Es posible que eso rompiera algo muy dentro de él la primera vez que despertó en una habitación de hospital, sí. Pero es mucho más que eso.

Se recuerda diciéndole que no querían lo mismo. Recuerda los labios de Erik en su garganta y las manos en su espalda en alguna de muchas noches en su estudio, en habitaciones de hotel a lo largo del país. Y a sí mismo delante de un televisor en noviembre de 1963: el día en el que el hombre con el que una vez quiso convertir esa casa en un refugio seguro fue un paso más allá.

_Él ya había matado antes_, se repite. Y da un trago más a su vaso. O dos.

Porque en esas aguas de Miami él vio la angustia de Erik, el dolor y la ira… y todo lo que ese hombre era. Y eso nunca le detuvo al respecto.

– _Hay mucho más en ti de lo que crees, no sólo dolor e ira. También hay bien en ti, lo he visto… _

Sólo palabras.

Puede que por momentos Charles Xavier se culpe a sí mismo por todo. Erik Lehnsherr es un monstruo pero incluso ahora hay veces que no querría pensar en él así.

Al fin y al cabo Erik no es la única persona que ha querido y que de una manera u otra se ha ido de su vida un día sin mirar atrás… Erik y Raven sólo duelen más porque se engañó a sí mismo des del principio. Creyó que al menos se encontraría en plenas condiciones cuando Erik sintiese la necesidad de irse, que podría convencerlo antes de su salida como la primera vez.

Estaba absurdamente enamorado de él.

Y nunca imaginó que a esas alturas hubiera perdido también a Raven, que todo pasaría mientras el dolor en la columna, la súbita falta de sensibilidad en las piernas, le impedía siquiera pensar.

Con los sentidos aturdidos por la cantidad de alcohol que ha bebido ya esa noche – aunque sospecha que podría estar haciéndose de día – a Charles se le ocurre que Sharon estaría condenadamente orgullosa de él. Su tolerancia a la bebida ha crecido tanto a esas alturas que puede que incluso baje a desayunar a la cocina esa mañana… para comprobar que Hank ha ido a hacer la compra. 'A veces no entiende por qué el chico sigue quedándose allí', se ríe.

Y después se topa con la foto de Raven en el tocador y ha de contener las lágrimas.

Duda que Hank haya comprado el periódico o que vaya a tener valor de comentarle lo último que ha visto en las noticias de la televisión pero no es un secreto que, como Alex, hay otros de sus alumnos luchando y muriendo en Vietnam.

Le horroriza la idea de volver a escuchar todas esas voces, todo ese dolor que ya no es capaz de contener sin quebrarse; y sin embargo en ocasiones aún se pregunta cuánto les ha fallado…

.

**Washington D.C., ese año. **

Está encerrado y no hay diferencia entre la noche y el día. Las paredes son blancas y no hay nada, ninguna pista del día en el cual está o de cuánto ha pasado allí dentro.

Medita porque no puede permitir que los humanos venzan, aún y habiéndolo encerrado ya.

El número de su uniforme presidiario es sólo la confirmación de sus peores temores: Es el primero – al menos el primero que tiene el gobierno allí – pero no será el último.

Su ira le acompaña pero ahora es algo que mantiene de forma fría en su interior… a la espera. 'No hay metal a su alrededor: no puede sentirlo y así es imposible que pueda salir de allí…'.

De algún modo Erik sabe que el gobierno no va a poder mantenerlo en ese lugar para siempre. Sus sentidos se revuelven contra la falta de metal y con el tiempo, poco a poco, percibe campos magnéticos lejanos, aún difusos, que algún día puede que llegue a alcanzar…

No cree que haya otra manera de salir de ese lugar. Al fin y al cabo tanto tiempo después ya no espera que nadie venga a por él.

Al principio pensó que Mística o Emma vendrían. De algún modo, pero, después los carceleros empezaron a tener pocas manías a la hora de hablar en voz alta cerca del vidrio superior de su celda, trayéndole la comida u observándolo con cierta mofa: Así supo que Azazel, Angel, Emma e incluso Sean habían muerto. Los han asesinado en laboratorios.

Y pese a que eso puede que explique porque ninguno de sus antiguos aliados va a ayudarle, no hay nada que explique dónde demonios está Charles.

Entiende, por supuesto, que no vaya a sacarlo de allí – aunque algo en su pecho duela al pensarlo – pero es mucho más difícil de comprender por qué ni siquiera ha protegido a otros como ellos.

No quiere pensar que él también haya muerto. Y sin embargo, esa ausencia… no puede imaginar cualquier otra posibilidad.

_Excepto que… puede que sea la parálisis lo que le impide… _

Sigue convencido que Mística va a encontrar el modo de vengar a los otros… a Azazel. Pero Charles… Charles con sus jerséis de punto y su condenada confianza en la humanidad no puede haber no encontrado la manera de afrontar esto: Puede que él sea quien parezca peligroso pero es el poder de Charles quien debería asustarles.

Erik Lehnsherr no consigue reconciliarse con la imagen de Charles Xavier parado en algún lugar, sabiendo que sus hermanos mutantes están muriendo en laboratorios y no encontrando la manera de intervenir…

'_¿Dónde estás viejo amigo?'. _Hace mucho que no cree que vaya a llegar una respuesta.

Aunque, bueno, nunca se permitió preguntar por ello abiertamente cuando aún esperaba percibir en cualquier momento esa ligera sensación de la mente de Charles contra la suya…

Intenta precariamente dejar el pensamiento allí.

No permitirse otro tipo de emociones que vienen a él asociadas siempre al nombre de Charles.

– _Shtt. Déjame a mí… – En una de sus memorias Erik ahoga su voz en el hombro lleno de pecas del telépata… mientras nota a este obedecerle y apartar las manos de su propia ropa con una ligera risa. _

_Charles, como amante, es descarado y algo impertinente. _

_Ojos azules brillantes, cabellos castaños pegados a su frente con sudor y labios rojos, incluso más rojos en ese instante. _

_Los dos se mueven, uno contra el otro, envueltos en las sábanas de esa cama de habitación de hotel en Michigan. _

Erik recuerda haber estado irritadamente atraído por el joven Charles Xavier. Por su maldita convicción y esa sonrisa arrogante con la que había asegurado saber todo acerca de él.

Puede que al principio pensara que sólo se estaba permitiendo un poco de libertad después de tanto tiempo detrás de Schmidt. 'Los dos hacía tiempo que eran mayores de edad y consideraban al otro su igual…'. Y aún así Erik no quiso o no pudo darse cuenta a tiempo: Con cada gesto de complicidad, un mayor peso ocupaba su pecho, algo en su garganta se tensaba pero a la vez algo en él crecía más ligero.

_No debería haber cometido el error de creer en ello. _

Como adulto no se había abierto a nadie así antes de Charles. Como niño había perdido a los suyos en la peor de las pesadillas…

… Y entonces, en ese tramo de en medio, entre el niño que había pasado por los laboratorios de Schmidt y el hombre que había matado nazis detrás del asesino de su madre y finalmente había conocido a Charles, ya había sido lo bastante estúpido.

El Erik que acababa de huir de Auschwitz había conocido el dolor y, sin embargo, se había visto arrojado hacía adelante cuando aún tenía demasiadas cosas que resolver atrás. 'Cuando Anya murió, quizás era sombrío y estaba dañado pero seguía siendo ese chico débil y estúpido…'.

En su caza a Schmidt solía pensar que eso era algo que había dejado atrás. Unos años después podría haberla salvado, porque era más fuerte y había aún más ira en él.

El tiempo lo ha acabado desmintiendo.

Porque en realidad, hasta ahora, ¿qué ha podido proteger que verdaderamente le importe?

'_Charles, maldita sea'._ De alguna manera los pensamientos de Erik son cada vez más difíciles de ordenar en esa celda blanca dónde está encerrado.

Medita y se muestra inquebrantable delante de los guardias que pululan sólo a veces más allá del vidrio. Cierra los ojos y finge una serenidad que vagamente recuerda que tendría que ser la base de cualquier intento de salir de allí, pero que en estos momentos no concilia consigo mismo.

La ira lo envuelve pero ahora está fría y late bajo su piel.

– _Escúchame muy atentamente, amigo mío. Matar a Shaw no te dará paz –. _

En el momento que Erik fue consciente que había más como ellos ahí fuera, la paz había dejado incluso de ser una opción remota.

Sería un error.

No en vano recuerda demasiado bien qué pasó con lo que quería la última vez que se permitió fantasear demasiado con ese tipo de ingenuidad falaz…

.

.

**Vínnytsia (Ucrania, URSS), 1952. **

Una mañana más en Vínnytsia, Erik (veinte y pocos años) piensa en su madre… en los campos. En Klaus Schmidt. Aún siente la misma rabia… la impotencia de esos días en el laboratorio de Schmidt, cuando no sabía muy bien qué hacer y su cuerpo era sólo el de un niño con quien ese hombre había decidido experimentar. Ahora, a veces, tiene que concentrarse mucho para recordar una prueba en particular… una parte del cuerpo envuelta en dolor en especial. Probablemente es lo que hace la mente humana para poder sobrevivir a algo así… borrar cosas, esconderlas en algún rincón del cerebro, intentar tachar eso con otros recuerdos menos dolorosos. 'Sí, seguramente', piensa. Pero él no es como los demás, él no va a olvidar o a superar eso. No, incluso ahora.

Schmidt pagará algún día por la muerte de su madre. Quizás también por todo lo demás. Y sin embargo, en ese momento, Erik cree saber que eso va a tener que esperar. 'Al menos un tiempo…'. Sabe que Magda tiene la ilusión que él ya no mirará atrás… y no lo hará, no aún, siempre que ellas dos no estén lo suficientemente seguras, piensa. Pero tarde o temprano encontrará la manera de buscar a Schmidt… y después volver.

Ese es su lugar ahora, su obligación, por supuesto; pero también el sitio donde quiere estar. Magda es… fue la niña romaní, sola y determinada que conoció una vez en Düsseldorf y con quien se reencontró en Auschwitz. Magda ha sido su primer amor: Ruth solía usar como mínimo ese término constantemente cuando aún iban a la escuela y se escapaba para ver al hijo del carpintero de dos calles más allá. Él ha querido a Magda este tiempo, se recuerda.

Incluso al principio. Al menos lo mucho o poco que se puede querer cuando eres un chico asustado de quince años acabado de huir de un campo de concentración.

Aunque no es sólo por eso que no pudo dejarla en ese lugar, no incluso arriesgándose a ser atrapado por Klaus Schmidt. La niña que conoció una vez es demasiado brillante (centelleante), lo era incluso en ese sitio lleno de muerte y desesperación por debajo de toda tristeza. 'Como la pulsera que, de niño, él le regaló una vez'. Demasiado amable, aún después de todo, para quedarse simplemente allí, esperando a morir. No iba a abandonarla. No habiendo pasado por lo que ha pasado él.

No después de haber experimentado en su propia piel cada punzada de un dolor que parece haberle curtido para siempre, más allá incluso del metal que aún secretamente [nunca se lo ha sabido contar a ella] es consciente que puede doblar. Cuando pudo irse del campo, sus padres y Ruth ya habían muerto. Pero Erik tenía en sus manos salvar a Magda.

Podía sacarla de allí y es lo que hizo, pese al riesgo de ser atrapado antes por Schmidt.

Casi se permite sonreír ahora, al pensarlo. Porque después – ni siquiera está muy seguro de en qué noche de frio ocurrió – Anya empezó a crecer en el vientre de Magda, y llegó aquel casamiento con prisas y sin ni mucho menos las ropas o la felicidad adecuadas.

Eran dos chiquillos que huían, aún con la sombra de la guerra detrás de sus pasos, sin familia ni dinero. 'Dos niños sin padres que, de pronto, iban a convertirse en padres'. Erik nunca había hablado de eso con los suyos… pero Ruth, su hermana, había sido mayor. Sabía que es lo que sus padres, en otra realidad más feliz, hubieran esperado de ella llegado el momento.

'Casarse con Magda, dadas las circunstancias, había sido definitivamente lo que su padre hubiera querido que hiciera'. Él la quería, la quiere, de todas formas.

Poco después de huir de los campos, con Magda, Erik realmente creyó que su vida cambiaria para bien a partir de entonces. Pero nunca esperó tanto: No a Anya rodeándolo todo de llantos y risas como si ahora eso fuera lo único que puede importar. 'Algún día su hija va a entender que aún odie a Schmidt… que aún le quede ese viaje vital por hacer…'.

Por ahora sólo se permite observarla, cuidarla, verla crecer. Incluso jugar con ella en el jardín. 'No tienen casa propia'. Ni él ni Magda pueden pagarla, claro. Pero han encontrado un sitio en una posada agradable… una habitación que él puede sufragar trabajando tarde y noche en una fábrica.

Magda no quería venir aquí al principio, le gustaba algo más rural… menos poblado. Pero Erik quiere conseguir el suficiente dinero para salir adelante e incluso quizás estudiar.

Por eso ha pedido ir a trabajar también por las mañanas… aunque el encargado de ese sitio nunca ha parecido muy feliz de tenerlo por allí cuando hay más actividad. 'A primera hora no lo necesita para cargar cajas y hacer el trabajo más sucio…'. Y Erik sabe que además a ese hombre le molesta que sea judío.

– _Vati_ – Anya aún no ha cumplido los cuatro años pero es una niña despierta. Con los cabellos castaños ondulados, las pecas y los ojos azules de Ruth (a Erik le cuesta pensar que son también sus ojos) y las mejillas rosadas que Magda tuvo una vez antes de Auswitch. – _Ich liebe dich!* _–.

– _Ich liebe dich auch, Schatz_ –. Aún le duele haber hecho del alemán el idioma de su hija, pero se acostumbró a él de niño... y, por irónico y absurdo que parezca, todos sus pensamientos (incluso los de odio a Schmidt) han seguido siendo en esa lengua mucho después.

La toma en brazos mientras ella se revuelve y permite que la pequeña, riendo, se abrace a su cuello después. Magda siempre dice que Anya tiene su sonrisa y algo de él en su mirada cuando está pensativa o enfurruñada. Pero Magda lo quiere y, seguramente, lo tiene en demasiada estima. Anya, Anya Lehnsherr – porque Eisenhardt es un apellido que toda la familia dejó de usar cuando huían de los nazis – nunca va a poder parecerse a él. 'Anya no conocerá el miedo o el odio… no sufrirá el dolor o cualquier tipo de discriminación'. Está dispuesto a cualquier cosa para alcanzar ese propósito.

Es también por eso que la gente como Schmidt y los nazis de los que este se rodeaba entonces no van a poder permitirse salir con vida después de todo.

La niña ignora sus pensamientos y le obliga a enterrarlos al buscar nuevamente su atención.

Anya intenta dejarse ir para recoger una de sus muñecas del suelo. Es poco más que un trapo que Magda ha cosido para ella, con grandes botones rojos en los ojos y sin pelo, pero a la pequeña no parece importarle.

La ve sentarse más tarde al borde de la escalera y empezar a murmurar cosas en tono infantil mientras hace bailar el juguete en el aire.

Erik sonríe. No se cansa de hacerlo en presencia de su hija… incluso pese al asfixiante recuerdo de los campos… de lo que diría Edie si conociera a su nieta.

Y escucha a Magda llamándole. 'El invierno se acerca… muy probablemente será frio y seco y ella se ha propuesto hacerle un abrigo nuevo a Anya'.

Rojo, le ha dicho. Magda se siente dichosa porque la mujer del dueño de la posada le está dejando su vieja máquina de coser para poder acabarlo.

Los dueños de ese hostal en Vínnytsia son una pareja agradable con dos niñas, una de ellas no muy mayor que Anya, eso le quita un peso de encima: no van a estar solas si llega el momento que tiene que irse un par de meses a la caza de Schmidt.

.

**Kiev (Ucrania, URSS), 1953. **

Las manos de Vasyl Kórsakov tiemblan mientras recoge un montón de papeles repartidos sin ningún orden por su despacho. 'Nunca pretendió esto', se dice.

Piensa en cómo han acabado sus compañeros y ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie.

Hay ya un par de paquetes resituados encima su mesa y su pistola abandonada más allá. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo asusta por un momento.

Y alguien ríe a continuación.

– ¡Aquí está mi amigo Kórsakov! – Le dice la voz extranjera… aunque no sabría decir si ese es de verdad su acento. No hay nada que ahora mismo pudiera perturbarle más.

Ese es el hombre que le vendió un mejor futuro [_'Lo importante es saber a qué juego jugar en cada momento, amigo'_]; que le convenció que esa era una buena idea… que sólo tenía que encontrar a ese _monstruo_, aunque en realidad él nunca le llamó así_ ['Créeme he visto lo que puede hacer']_, y que después le sugirió que sólo tendría que esperar las felicitaciones de sus superiores [_'Confía en mí'_]. Ni siquiera le dijo que se trataba de alguien tan joven. Vasyl sabe ahora que, en realidad, ese tipo siempre supo que eso estaba por encima de las posibilidades de cualquiera de sus agentes…

¿Pero entonces…?

No tiene ningún sentido haberle lanzado a una misión que no iba a poder cumplir. 'No si de verdad el plan era que, una vez instalado en Moscú, Vasyl pudiera ayudarle de algún modo con los oficiales soviéticos de más rango…'. El joven de los Kórsakov entiende en este momento que esa nunca fue su idea.

Comprende de pronto que ese maldito individuo inquietantemente tranquilo tiene ya maneras de llegar con buen pie a los despachos de sus superiores. Lo que le deja con la evidente duda: – ¿Qué querías de mí en realidad?

– Oh – El hombre se excusa con una sonrisa – Bueno, necesitaba que alguien le recordara a Erik de qué tipo de basura está hecha la humanidad. No quería que pensara que antes estuvo en un sitio particularmente terrible – La broma o ironía, o lo que sea que pretenda que significa eso acaba con una risa fría hasta el punto que Vasyl piensa que de verdad está simplemente burlándose de él.

El joven ruso ni siquiera tiene tiempo de procesar las palabras para sí cuando ese tipo continúa:

– Aunque para mi gusto no hacía falta quemar la casa… Honestamente creí que sólo se llevaría un pequeño susto… o que te lo daría a ti – Es evidente que ahora mismo Vasyl sólo le está sirviendo de diversión. 'Y se le ocurre que todo ha estado una especie de chiste ajeno a él des del principio'. Joven y lleno de ganas de llegar _al sitio correcto_ ha sido el blanco perfecto… 'Puede que sea por eso que ese sujeto aún no lo haya matado', piensa Kórsakov: Es completamente inocuo para él… una diversión estúpida a lo sumo.

El hombre de supuesto acento alemán se vuelve reír entonces y vuelve hablar… pero hace exactamente dos segundos que Vasyl no lo escucha en absoluto.

– Nosotros no… – Calla y se intenta explicar – El incendio ya…

Trata de continuar después pese a que el otro sólo niega con la cabeza un momento y le mira al instante como si no le diera importancia. No le escucha porque no cree que haya algo a escuchar: – No te preocupes no hay mucho que lamentar. Ahora Erik se centrara por fin en lo que es importante… Voy a dejarlo ir un tiempo, no tengo prisa – Dice. Y añade: – Sé que será él quien me encontrará al final. Hubiera sido una decepción que en verdad un puñado de _hombres_ pudiera detenerlo así como así.

El joven ruso se da mejor cuenta en ese instante. Quien sea pronuncia la palabra _hombres_ como si ni siquiera eso fuera con él. E inmediatamente entiende también que no va a ganar nada pidiéndole ayuda: Ningún milagro – y menos el tipo que le metió en eso – va a hacer ya que Vasyl recupere su carrera o su dignidad en un puesto policial.

Por eso quizás nunca llega a mencionar a Anya en ese lugar.

.

**Costas de Miami, nueve años después. **

Una emoción con la fuerza de un relámpago cae encima de Charles Xavier ese día. Y le deja tan aturdido que poco después ya sabe que va a recordar ese instante a través del tiempo.

Es algo mucho, mucho más poderoso que enamorarse a primera vista. Sus ojos más brillantes y su mente más rápida. El entendimiento instantáneo de una mente desconocida en un momento que no va a descifrar del todo hasta después.

La larga comprensión mutua que promete la ocasión.

Justo después a penas puede verbalizar qué acaba de pasar. Se encuentra en un bote salvavidas con una manta vieja sobre los hombros y la mirada clavada en ese hombre que acaba de salvar.

Charles cae enamorado de Erik incluso antes de verle, en el instante que siente su mente chocar contra la suya, revolverse en agonía, dolor y determinación en ese espacio entre la embarcación de la CIA y el barco de Shaw en la costa de Miami. Charles siente en la piel el prurito de todo ese daño y la feroz necesidad de persistir. De acabar. De sobrevivir… siempre y cuanto ese otro hombre – Shaw; no, Schmidt – pague todo, tanto, en el camino. Hay una inamovible convicción en él… en Erik. Tan enfadado y a la vez con una mente tan clara, extraordinariamente firme y ordenada. Orden el caos de la única decisión que importa para Erik ahora. Charles se ha parado en medio de una escalera al principio.

Está con Moira y ese otro agente que los acompaña. Y se detiene aturdido. La rabia de Erik, el recuerdo de un viejo temor entre paredes blancas y material de quirófano que alguien parece haber querido desterrar abruptamente en él, el conocimiento – sin embargo – que el miedo da igual, que es vano y insubstancial, porque hace mucho que puede, que puede hacerlo. 'Ha podido des de hace ya demasiado tiempo y ha llegado la hora. Lleva años siguiendo el rastro de Schmidt y no puede dejarle escapar ahora'.

Charles no consigue desenlazar todo ese peso ajeno que de pronto le golpea pero jadea un instante al volver a salir a cubierto y darse cuenta de lo que él, Erik – se llama Erik –, puede hacer. El pesado metal del áncora del barco de Shaw golpeando, envolviéndose en la embarcación. Grita aunque ya no aparta su mente del agua.

– _Suéltalo, tiene que soltarlo… ¡que alguien baje al agua para ayudarle!_

Nadie más del barco de la CIA entiende lo qué pasa.

Charles, el mismo joven doctorado de Oxford que unos minutos antes era todo casi arrogante expectación, se tira de pronto al mar. Y lo hace no precisamente des de una embarcación pequeña o sabiendo remotamente qué hacer.

– _Hoy estáis solos – Le había dicho a Moira escasos minutos antes, en ese tipo de actitud que exasperaría a Raven ['Charles además de un viejo plasta eres un maldito creído']. _

Erik ni siquiera se da cuenta que alguien le está gritando en su propia mente antes que dos brazos se agarran con absoluta determinación a él.

– No puedes. Te ahogaras. Debes soltarlo. Sé lo que significa esto para ti, pero sino morirás. Por favor, Erik, relaja tu mente.

Erik se resiste. Hay un forcejeo hasta que cede.

Y después aún está demasiado aturdido para reaccionar con algo más que enfado e inesperada extrañeza.

– ¿Quién eres tú?

– Me llamo Charles Xavier.

Persisten entre las olas, y esa es la primera vez que distingue el color de los ojos de Charles… frustrado y sorprendido en medio de un mar no del todo calma hasta que la CIA los recoge en una pequeña embarcación.

El mundo de Erik cambia incluso antes.

– _No estás solo. Erik ya no estás solo. _

.

**París, 29 de mayo de 1968. **

Hay reunión de estudiantes en la Sorbona. Y en París se suceden las manifestaciones. Anya ve enseguida, al entrar a la derecha, el cabello moreno y despeinado de Alain, acompañado del inconfundible cabello largo, rubio y liso de Elsa. Los dos junto a otros chicos que se amontonan a la puerta de una de las aulas de la facultad de Historia.

– ¡Hey! – Alain parece contento y le grita para que se acerque – Aquí está nuestra chica soviética – dice mientras la empuja hacia adelante.

Elsa, con pañuelo al cuello y gafas, le sonríe.

Y ella casi está a punto de quejarse cuando el joven que hasta ahora hablaba con Alain interviene: – Esa frase no es muy revolucionaria, compañero. Sólo una etiqueta más.

Anya está de acuerdo.

– Oh, venga… – Alain la sujeta ahora del brazo mientras se ríe y no hace ningún ademán de dejar el tono alegre en este punto. 'Han tenido días difíciles ese mes, pero sin duda ese es un buen momento'. – ¡Era una broma! Ella ya lo sabe. Anya, este es Daniel Cohn-Bendit, _nuestro héroe perturbador del orden público_. _Judío_ según la derecha francesa y _anarquista alemán_ según L'Humanité, ¿qué te parece, eh?

No hay mucho que decir. Anya sabe perfectamente quién es Cohn-Bendit, con probabilidad uno de los pocos estudiantes al que los periódicos ponen nombre e historia en ese mayo del 68. Le llaman Dany el Rojo, es en efecto hijo de judíos de origen alemán y el ministerio francés de Interior ya ha amenazado de expulsarlo de Francia una vez.

– Aunque en realidad nací aquí – Se queja el chico. Y le dice algo más a otra chica unos pasos más allá: – Ich habe nichts Falsches getan. No pueden expulsarme.

– Ja, wir alle wissen…

Hay un pequeño silencio que precede a la sorpresa de después.

– ¿Hablas alemán? – El joven le sonríe a medio llevarse a Alain y los demás a la reunión, puertas adentro. Ninguno repara mucho en el interés de Cohn.

– En realidad creo que no – Incluso Anya se ha quedado un poco parada al hablar: – Probablemente lo haya escuchado antes en algún sitio. Ni siquiera estoy muy segura de qué acabo de decir…

Sólo Elsa la mira un momento más entonces, extrañada y algo exasperada. _– También sabes alemán, ¿en serio? _

– _No. Debo haber escuchado antes esa expresión… en algún lugar… ¡De verdad!_

– _A veces creo que te odio… – Bromea finalmente la chica rubia en francés. _

– ¡Vamos!

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Preparados para quedarnos pronto mucho más tiempo con Erik y Charles? ¡Vamos a darles mucho más espacio – nos pararemos algo en 1962 – ahora que comenzamos a conocer a Anya! Y vamos a dejar de saltar tanto en el tiempo (con alguna excepción).

Por cierto, mis disculpas a Cohn-Bendit, protagonista de mayo de 68 que existe de verdad, con los años fue eurodiputado, y que me venía de perlas mencionar de pasada por su origen judío alemán, jeje. Cómo con los Kennedy y Nixon, en lo que respecta a este fic, todo es ficción.

Sólo espero no haber fusilado mucho el alemán… Se supone que Daniel les dice que no ha hecho nada malo y Anya responde algo así como: "Sí, todos lo sabemos".

*Y respecto la frase de la pequeña Anya, aunque creo que por el 'liebe' era fácil de adivinar, era un "te quiero". Y entonces Erik, ese Erik que ha pasado ya por muchas cosas pero que en ese momento tiene algo de estabilidad, le contesta: "yo también, tesoro".


	3. 2 About love and others encounters

**N/A:** El día que leí a Michael Fassbender hablando de su actuación en First Class y mencionando a Anya y Magda [en el sentido que en el trasfondo de su interpretación él tenía en cuenta también ese episodio del cómic], ese día quise este fic. No encontré uno, así que bueno, aquí estoy escribiéndolo. Al principio, no negaré que me costaba conciliar la idea de Magda con el Erik de las películas. Pero lo pensé bien y de pronto… bueno, todo esto tiene su propia lógica para mí. Espero estar explicándola bien.

Ah! Sé que estoy jugando algo dando saltos de tiempo: No voy a renunciar a ello totalmente pero a partir de este capítulo eso se va a estabilizar un poco. Para empezar quería dar algo de perspectiva a la historia. Ésta es también la primera vez que escribo algo tan íntimo entre dos chicos (ya veréis) así que se aceptan críticas de todo tipo ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. About love and others encounters (Sobre amor y otros encuentros)<strong>

"_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you"._

_- I can't help falling in love with you._ Elvis Presley

.

**París, enero de 1973. **

Es una noche lo bastante clara de enero para estar paseando a esas horas por las calles de París. Anya mira a Elsa y Alain y no sabe si sonreír.

Al final las cosas han cambiado lo bastante en la universidad, pero no tanto en el mundo.

Al menos la Guerra de Vietnam va a acabar mañana. 'Eso es bueno'. Sin duda. Se abraza a sí misma para recuperar un poco el calor. Lleva una blusa amplia de algodón crudo y unos tejanos. Una gabardina azul oscuro por encima. 'Y definitivamente ha pasado demasiado tiempo en Francia para recordar que esa temperatura en Kiev podría considerarse incluso agradable'. Suspira.

– Creo que me voy para casa, chicos…

– ¡Oh, vamos! – La queja de Elsa la hubiera hecho dudar en otro momento. 'No es como si esos dos no hubieran estado así de juntos los últimos años…'. Empezaron juntos un posgrado al graduarse. – Quédate…

– No puedo… de verdad. Y estoy súper lejos de casa aquí… ¡No todos podemos alquilar un piso en el distrito XVI! – Le guiña un ojo a Alain, hijo de gente bien siempre tan en contra de la burguesía… y ahora ocupando uno de los áticos de su familia. Una carrera y la fácil rutina de los veinte y pico empujándolos adelante en ese momento, el mundo no parece tan sencillo de cambiar a estas alturas – ¡Nos vemos mañana!

– Claro.

Se ríe acelerando el paso para llegar antes a una boca de metro. Hay un chico con gafas apoyado en una pared y otro hombre más fornido con los brazos en jarra en la acera, ambos parecen estar lo suficientemente distraídos para no darse cuenta que se encuentran en medio de la calle.

– _¿Hay alguna manera que esto salga bien?_

– Pardon – Pasa casi corriendo entre ellos, prácticamente se tropieza con el tipo más robusto, que se ha movido en ese instante, y no se para después. Aunque tiene que esquivar otros dos hombres que no han parecido estar allí un momento antes. – Excusez-moi.

Ninguno de los dos la mira.

Logan se gira sólo un momento.

.

**Estados Unidos, abril de 1962. **

– _Eres un monstruo. _

Es lo último que recuerda de Magda.

Y ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo sabe que eran casi dos niños. Se tenían el uno al otro y tenían a Anya, pero nunca hablaron lo suficiente de lo mucho que Erik quería vengarse de Klaus Schmidt un día. Nunca se contaron el uno al otro lo que de verdad habían visto, vivido, en Auschwitz…

Siempre fue demasiado doloroso para Magda, que incluso el día en qué la salvó estaba intentando ayudar a otras mujeres en ese lugar.

Había cariño: Él ya no incluye nunca la palabra amor en su mente – sería estúpido, se dice –.

Pero incluso entonces Erik no era bueno al explicárselo a sí mismo, no tanto cómo en recordar los motivos por los que Schmidt acabaría pagando por todo.

Antes de la guerra hubiera sido distinto. Parecía diferente en Düsseldorf cuando un enamoramiento era simplemente lo que su madre atribuía a las escapadas adolescentes de Ruth o a los mediodías del pequeño Erik, doblando con manos de niño la pulsera que había decidido regalar ya a la hija de esa señora romaní que trabajaba en su escuela.

… Cuando daba por sentado a sus padres y a su hermana.

Erik debió darse cuenta antes que nada de lo que su familia había vivido en Düsseldorf u en el gueto de Varsovia era en lo más mínimo una anécdota. Debió tenerlo reveladoramente presente después de Schmidt: mientras fantaseaba con la venganza y la paz que vendría después de ello.

Él sabe mejor en este momento.

Y ya no es en absoluto ese chico débil y estúpido.

El dolor es punzante – no cree que el tiempo lo haya disminuido –. Pero ese es precisamente el motor que lo ha llevado hasta Schmidt, lo que ha conseguido empujarlo hacia delante todos estos años. Por supuesto que sabe que había siempre amor alrededor de su madre, fuerte e inmenso, sin ninguna duda; y él y Magda trataron de dar también amor a Anya. Pero nada de eso fue nunca suficiente para salvar a ninguna de las dos. No detuvo a Magda de irse.

No detuvo a esos hombres de incendiar su casa ni de impedirle salvar a su hija.

No es nada más que el odio y el miedo a lo desconocido lo que mueve a la humanidad. Lo que acaba llevándose por delante a aquellos que no pueden defenderse.

Erik no está dispuesto a ser uno de ellos nunca más.

_Una vez tuvo una hija_. 'Ese no es ni siquiera un pensamiento recurrente ahora'. El Erik que es hoy, el lobo solitario que ha ido todos estos años detrás de los nazis y Schmidt con pulcra planificación, difícilmente sigue siendo ese chico que sujetó la mano regordeta y cálida de una niña que no estuvo en este mundo lo suficiente…

A veces está seguro que la recuerda y, sin embargo, ya no hay una imagen clara de ella en su cabeza. Podría estar mezclando sus rasgos físicos con los que cree que pertenecían a Magda. Incluso a su madre o a Ruth.

Podría incluso estar olvidando el rostro de su madre.

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Han sido años de seguimiento, de planificación cuidadosa y recopilación de datos, nombres y lugares: Tantos años buscando al hombre que mató a su madre, que le mantuvo en ese laboratorio y experimentó con él los límites del dolor y su poder, que parecen ya toda una vida.

Ha estado nueve años siguiendo la pista de Schmidt y eso es incluso mucho más de lo que alguna vez llegó a vivir Anya, de los pocos años que se permitió aplazar esa búsqueda y se quedó junto a Magda, de los interminables meses que fue una cobaya en Auschwitz.

Al final el mundo está hecho de cosas mucho más horribles que el amor…

Erik no lo olvida.

– _Eres un monstruo. _

Ahora mismo ni siquiera sabría como volver a doblar de esa forma tan brutal todo ese amasijo de tuberías y hierros con los que hizo pagar con sangre y muerte a aquellos que le habían quitado a su hija. 'No había más que un chico furioso y herido con la visión en negro y un agujero de emociones en el pecho'. Pero será diferente cuando le llegue el turno a Schmidt. Todo ha sido diferente estos años.

Magda tuvo razón esa vez. Él es el monstruo que Schmidt creó… pero nunca como ahora ha estado tan conforme con ello.

Sutil y frío. Ha matado cada uno de los nazis con los que se ha encontrado en su viaje hacia el creador de lo que ha llegado a ser. Y ha estado a punto por fin de llegar a ese hombre esta vez.

Lo había casi atrapado en Miami. No le hubiera importado morir por ello. 'Antes que nadie envolviera sus brazos contra su pecho en el agua…'. Erik se siente impotente y lleno de rabia por tener que volver a empezar o retrasar en lo más mínimo el momento en qué Klaus Schmidt pague.

.

Va a matarle en la próxima ocasión… Una voz en su cabeza – y no, no es la de _el _telépata – le repite que sólo debe esperar el momento: que… bueno… sólo ha pospuesto algo el instante.

Eso es probablemente lo que le hace hervir la sangre en este momento.

Está en Richmond, en el estado de Virginia, ahora. Y por primera vez le persiguen algo más que sus fantasmas.

– _¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi?_

– _Todo. _

Charles Xavier es arrogante y es evidente que confía demasiado en la CIA.

Y aún así…

– _No estás solo, Erik. Ya no estás solo._

Erik siente en su interior la creciente importancia de ese nuevo estatus, claro: No está solo. Hay otros como él. Ese el motivo por el cual siguió a ese hombre hasta esta base de Virginia.

Pero sigue teniendo algo que hacer allí fuera, lejos de las instalaciones de ningún gobierno. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo entonces?

Esa es realmente una pregunta que Erik se hace pero que por algún motivo no se responde.

Desvía la mirada al maletín con el cuál pretendió irse… a los papeles con los que planeó seguir buscando a Schmidt.

Y no es sólo la súbita adrenalina que acompaña al entendimiento de pertenecer a algo (a un grupo) lo que le frena. No es sólo el hecho que ahora sabe que hay más como él, que no está solo…

– _Shaw tiene amigos, a ti te vendría bien alguno…_

_Charles._ Por algún motivo Charles parece creer que hay algo que aún vale la pena en él.

Aunque Erik no ha esperado nunca, no en todos esos años, que alguien pudiera ofrecerle más que una información puntual bajo amenaza; Charles incluso lo escucha cuando le dice que no debe ser la CIA quien busque a otros como ellos.

Charles que, por otra parte, es capaz de poner el adjetivo 'maravilloso' i el concepto 'división mutante de la CIA' en la misma frase sin darse cuenta que tarde o temprano los humanos estarán demasiado asustados para no intentar algo contra ellos.

Erik no ha tenido tiempo de pensar en ello mientras creía que estaba solo: al fin y al cabo él mismo ha sido su propia arma y no ha habido lugar para volver a permitirse pensar en otra posibilidad. Pero Henry McCoy probablemente sea sólo uno de muchos: Mutantes que desean no serlo, porque han visto el peligro que entraña ser diferente.

Nunca debería volver a pasar.

– _Por cierto, si yo fuera tu, no me cambiaria nada –_. Le dice la primera tarde a Raven aunque también mira a Hank. En ese punto aún cree que va a marcharse.

Horas más tarde viendo a Charles Xavier entrar de nuevo al complejo de la CIA, cambia de algún modo esa resolución.

Charles Xavier es inteligente, lo mira como si confiara en él sin ninguna razón y Erik no está aún seguro hasta dónde llega su telepatía: si realmente lo sabe todo de él o hasta qué punto puede hacer mucho más que leer la mente.

– _No te obligaré a quedarte. Y podría, pero no lo haré._

¿Hasta dónde llega realmente el poder de Charles Xavier? Esa sería una buena pregunta que hacerse. 'Si de alguna manera no estuviera perdiendo ya el foco sobre la cuestión completa a estas alturas…'.

De mala gana va a tener que admitir después que _ese_ es en este momento otro problema.

Erik piensa muy en serio en lo que significa el descubrimiento de una nueva especie y en _tener amigos_ para afrontar a Shaw. Y las palabras del joven Charles Xavier hacen su efecto, son suficientes. Pero va a descubrir pronto que además se siente irritantemente atraído a él. Xavier es convincente, incluso a través de esa media sonrisa arrogante que Erik con mucho gusto le borraría de la cara, no importa qué.

El sexo, la intimidad con alguien, ha sido en estos últimos años poco más que un estorbo. No más importante que comer y dormir a lo sumo. Erik ha sorteado sin complicaciones cualquier deseo inconveniente en todo este interminable tiempo de viajes y pistas hacia Klaus Schmidt, no ha tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. 'Antes, cuando estaba Magda… y Anya… no había más necesidad física en él que salir adelante, proteger a su familia y buscar el momento en qué le fuera posible ir detrás de Schmidt'. La soledad lo ha endurecido… y ha hecho del deseo sólo otra herramienta con la que moverse sin problemas en su constante caza camino hacia adelante.

Hay ciertos deseos que Erik se sigue preguntando si tienen algo que ver con todos esos meses en el laboratorio de Schmidt, si es porque es diferente que también lo es en esto. Pero puede que eso esté molestándolo más de lo que debería en este instante. La primera vez que se permite pensar en Charles Xavier como algo físico cree estar siendo sólo _un poco_ indulgente consigo mismo.

El hombre está con él en lo que se refiere a no dejar a otros mutantes en manos de la CIA. En, al menos de entrada, no dejar que sea el gobierno el que los busque en primer lugar…

Y Erik se permite ser solamente un poco más suave de lo que habitualmente es, esa mañana en el laboratorio: la primera vez que Charles se conecta a sí mismo a algo remotamente parecido a lo que será una máquina mucho más sofisticada después.

– _Qué adorable ratón de laboratorio resultas ser, Charles… _

– _No estropees esto para mí, Erik. _

Hay algo en la manera que su nombre suena en el acento inglés impecable de Charles Xavier incluso mucho antes de su primer viaje por carretera.

Algo en cómo suena el nombre del telépata en su cabeza.

– _He sido una cobaya. Reconozco una cuando la veo. _

Y es preocupación en el estómago, pero no tendría que serlo, lo primero que Erik siente al verlo encogerse un instante un segundo después que la máquina empiece a funcionar.

.

.

Moira es guapa, inteligente. Es realmente increíble que haya conseguido estar dónde está, la hace admirable de verdad… y Charles debería estar algo menos distraído la noche que hace un ridículo espantoso colándose en su habitación.

Ella lo acaba echando literalmente de allí y probablemente tendría que sentirse algo más avergonzado cuando su propia mente ni siquiera dedica un segundo pensamiento a eso.

– _La cocina está en esa dirección…_

Sabe que Erik no iba al gimnasio de manera que decide esperarlo fuera.

'Sólo pretende hacerle ver que no está solo… que ha sentido su agonía y que no debería tener que enfrontarse solo a Shaw'. Ha visto la extraordinaria mente de Erik, su dolor y su ira… y le ha visto también observar des de un serio segundo plano todas las conversaciones formales que Charles ha tenido esas horas con Moira y el agente que los ha acogido en esa instalación.

Ha notado la impaciencia de Erik y esa prisa mezclada con enfado en la parte superior de su mente pero no ha ido más allá des de que se lanzó al agua para salvarle.

Charles está profundamente convencido de sus límites morales.

Y aún así eso no le impide decirle que lo sabe todo de él. 'Lo que es, sinceramente, más que una _ligera_ exageración'. ¿Aunque qué podría haber en el pasado de Erik más terrible que la muerte de su madre, los experimentos de Shaw en los campos y su larga búsqueda de venganza después?

Erik le pide en ese mismo instante que se quede fuera de su cabeza. Y Charles Xavier está realmente determinado a respetar eso… pese a que ello le deja sin saber de momento si Erik va a desaparecer esa misma noche.

Está mucho más que dispuesto a no tomar ventaja de su telepatía cuando a la mañana siguiente descubre que el otro hombre en realidad se ha quedado…

'Estoy con Erik', dice. Y esa frase de alguna manera acaba siendo una profunda parte de sí mismo durante las siguientes semanas.

Está la emoción de tocar todas esas mentes con Cerebro, por supuesto. 'Los planes que se van formando en su mente respecto a cómo deberían ayudar a los mutantes después…'. Pero la sensación inenarrable de su primer contacto con la mente de Erik no se va.

Si entonces piensa de más (o no) en las líneas rígidas de la mandíbula y los pómulos de Erik, suavizados por el fino trazo de sus labios, no es algo que Charles vaya a ir contando por ahí. Tampoco va a confesar que está un poco-demasiado encandilado por sus ojos azul-pálido, gris. Esos que consiguen hacerle desear ir a más sin importar qué cuando lo miran.

Erik ha pasado por mucho y hay algunas líneas de expresión en su cara que podrían probarlo. Pero no hay nada áspero en él cuando incluso se permite bromear abiertamente con Charles mientras éste prueba a Cerebro por primera vez.

Hay mucho más en Erik de lo que parece. Y al acabar el día, convencido de ello porque lo ha visto en su mente, Charles se deja mecer por esa idea.

.

.

Llevan dos días de viaje cuando convencen al primer mutante.

– _Venimos a ofrecerte una… – Casi le rompen una ceja a Charles ayer, la primera vez que intentó pronunciar esa frase en ese otro bar de Nueva York. _

_No fue como Charles esperaba. _

_Y puede que alguna de las mesas de metal de ese local se movieran como consecuencia algo más de la cuenta: que es el principal motivo por el que lo primero que han pedido a Angel es un lugar privado. Al menos si uno de los dos se ve de nuevo obligado a usar su poder eso no va a comportar un borrado general de memoria en un lugar con tanta gente. _

– _Creo que deberíamos irnos ahora, amigo mío… _

_Erik no fue más allá en ese lugar porque la reacción de Charles casi ni le dejó reaccionar. _

– _¿Qué ha sido esto?. _

_Al final incluso lo vio reírse. _

– ¿Más té, padre? – La mente de Erik es extraordinaria… pero el joven telépata difícilmente puede pensar en ello esa noche mientras reclutan a Angel.

"Comparten" (o algo así) cama y champan en un reservado del club, sonríen de lado mientras la chica va dándose cuenta de que es lo que quieren decirle. Charles mira a Erik e incluso lucha para no morderse el labio.

– _Nunca te has visto más hermoso, querido._

Se supone que no es nada más que una broma. Pero debería poder explicársela a Erik si lo fuera.

Charles siempre ha sabido que prefería los cuerpos fuertes y duros a la suavidad de las chicas, pero era más fácil con ellas. Se recuerda advirtiéndole a Raven lo que podría suponer un desliz al mostrar su mutación. Esto nunca le ha parecido distinto…

Nunca le ha avergonzado sentirse atraído por los hombres y sin embargo siempre ha sabido que era una cosa que no podía mostrar tan fácilmente.

Están en un club nocturno y es Erik, así que debería ser sólo una pequeña broma segura. La verdad es que Xavier ni siquiera se ha parado a pensarlo, simplemente se ha dejado llevar.

No hablan de ello después.

Erik sale del club esa noche con esa suya sonrisa – casi una mueca paradojalmente atractiva– en la cara. Angel va a recoger sus cosas a un pequeño apartamento que comparte con una amiga y ellos van a ir a recogerla por la mañana.

– ¿Una copa? – Se encuentra proponiendo Charles.

– Escoge el bar – Le concede Erik.

Charles habla de Kennedy, de la lucha por los derechos civiles de muchas minorías y sonríe cuando una mujer de mediana edad los mira al cruzárselos por la calle.

Está oscuro y ese no es precisamente el barrio más iluminado del país.

Caminan al azar por dos calles más a través de Atlantic City, hasta algo que por fin parece el centro nocturno de esa parte de la ciudad. Charles no ha estado nunca antes allí. Él ni siquiera tenía la edad para salir de noche en Nueva York cuando hizo las maletas, se llevó con él a Raven y se fue a Oxford a estudiar.

Hay luces al menos, más que en el club de Angel, y música. Entran en un bar y en esa ocasión suena Elvis. Todo es extrañamente tranquilo para ser el centro de una gran ciudad, como si de repente hubieran llegado a la parte _decente_ de ese municipio. Esa ni siquiera es una canción especialmente movida.

Charles se siente en la barra, dejando su chaqueta en el taburete y pide dos whiskies. Erik preferiría una mesa pero la camarera ha empezado ahora a sonreír y hablar con Charles y este le está diciendo algo que podría implicar la palabra 'maravilloso'.

"_Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you"_

Erik no está muy seguro de ello porque la música lo ha distraído un solo instante antes de verles entablar conversación. La música ni siquiera suele importarle…

Mientras observa a Charles, la mujer rubia y demasiado maquillada sigue sonriéndole descaradamente. … Y el telépata tiene en la cara esa maldita sonrisa de descaro que Erik le ha visto dirigir antes a Moira Mactaggert.

Así que de manera irracional vuelve a desear borrarle esa estúpida mueca del rostro. Y algo más tarde se sienta de mal humor y sin mediar palabra en el taburete que Charles ha dejado antes vacío para él.

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be"_

– Tenemos que brindar, Erik – El telépata sin embargo le vuelve a mirar casi al instante que al fin se sienta – Angel es la primera que dice que sí. ¡Es algo fantástico! –.

Xavier evita mencionar ese pequeño incidente del día anterior y Erik, en realidad, no está dispuesto a ser él quien vaya a recordarlo.

Le ve sonreírle mientras alza la copa.

Ningún rasguño en su rostro. No debería estar tan agradecido por ello…

Algo en la forma que todo ha ido con Angel le dice a Erik, pero, que a partir de ahora su búsqueda mutantes podría resultar incluso agradable. Bueno, la mayor parte del día al menos.

Charles sigue coqueteando abierta (y desvergonzadamente) con esa chica en este momento. Erik se bebe el whiskey más rápido de lo que en verdad pretendía y se levanta.

Está cansado y ver a nadie hacer el tonto de esa manera es la última de las razones por las que deja que sea la CIA quien siga la pista Shaw mientras él se dedica a recorrer el país. 'Aunque ha de admitir que la idea de encontrarse con muchos más cómo él ahí fuera, cierta sensación de pertenencia a algo más grande que él mismo, empieza a calar en su conciencia'.

Erik sabe lo que pasa cuando eres distinto… y ahora parece poder estar en sus manos hacer algo al respecto: Es fácil convencerse más de ello escuchando a Charles.

Cuando no está actuando estúpidamente en la barra de un bar.

Cualquier persona antes, excepto sus padres, ha dado un paso atrás al saber lo que podía hacer, ha huido al conocer su poder. 'Ahora mismo podría estar incluso molesto con Charles por hacer justo lo contrario que haría cualquier otro al conocer lo que es Erik Lehnsherr y lo que ya ha hecho'.

Es seco al despedirse de Charles esa noche. Está cansado y lo último que se siente capaz de tolerar es precisamente a Charles Xavier dándole la tarjeta del hotel y el número de su habitación a esa mujer.

Charles intenta no parecer muy herido al verle marchar.

Y sí, le dijo que lo sabía todo de él, pero Erik le pidió que se quedara fuera de su cabeza y eso es lo que ha hecho. 'No tiene ni idea qué diría en realidad si…'.

Charles ya ha establecido consigo mismo que estaba claramente exagerando, ¿no? Suspira. En Miami el telépata vio, antes y después de saltar al agua, la agonía que Erik sentía, la muerte de su madre, el odio hacia Shaw: Suiza, Argentina y un puñado de países más…. Los nazis con los que se ha encontrado en el camino. Parecía más que suficiente para considerar que era todo lo que podía saber.

Puede que no lo fuera.

_La última noche cuando los confundieron por, bueno Charles no tuvo tiempo de saber exactamente qué aunque podría atreverse a imaginarlo; cuando casi lo golpearon y Erik estuvo a punto de reaccionar lanzando las mesas del local contra esos hombres… cuando él mismo reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para que los dos se pudieran ir de allí… uno de los hombres del bar les insultó al azar – nada aparentemente muy elaborado – en algún idioma del Este de Europa que Charles no entendió; pero que despertó inmediatamente otro pequeño destello punzante en la mente de Erik. _

_El trazo de algo que no era su madre, los campos o Shaw pero que llevaba per se el mismo tipo de dolor. _

Erik enseguida pareció volver en sí y estar bien. Y Charles vuelve a pensar en ello ahora: cuando lo ve irse como si una enorme nube negra hubiera eclipsado cualquier rastro de su buen humor de un simple plumazo.

Hay mucho de él que no conoce.

Charles Xavier se siente de repente muy mal incluso por no haber intentando ir más allá, porque de pronto está convencido que lo que ha visto de la vida de Erik no es probablemente más que la punta de un horrible iceberg…

Es consciente además que ni siquiera sabe lo que significa estar en algún lugar como Auschwitz en manos de Shaw. Y cuando se acaba su bebida ya no tiene ningunas ganas de quedar con esa chica al acabar la noche.

Siente que, de alguna manera, acostarse con ella esa noche sería demasiado frívolo. 'Aunque fuera para apagar esa incomodidad que crece y crece en él al mirar a Erik y querer más de lo que nunca va a poder pedir…'.

.

Vuelven a Richmond (Virginia) a continuación. Angel sube al avión con ellos y Charles se encuentra hablando sobre lo impresionante que puede ser la evolución y lo mucho que espera que pueda llevarse bien con Raven, a quien en todo momento identifica como su hermana menor.

Moira los espera en el aeropuerto y Erik, que se ha pasado todo el viaje mirando por la ventanilla, no habla tampoco entonces.

En las instalaciones de Richmond las habitaciones son discretas y las camas y armarios de aspecto sencillo y militar. Charles se encuentra esa noche leyendo un par de los libros que puso en su maleta antes de marchar de Oxford y se para a pensar un instante en cómo él y Raven han acabado allí. En lo emocionante que, en realidad, le pareció que Moira lo encontrará en Oxford y en lo convencido que está aún de ayudarles.

Aunque es probable que Erik tenga razón, que es mejor que sean ellos quienes busquen a aquellos que son mutantes, que les puedan dar la oportunidad de elegir.

La idea de poder echar una mano a aquellos que más lo necesitan, a jóvenes como Angel, hace que se sienta aún más satisfecho.

Mira a su alrededor pensativo una vez más.

No es que nunca se hubiera imaginado que, de alguna manera, el Estado podía acceder a su nombre con facilidad. Brian Xavier, su padre, había sido un reputado físico nuclear. Y Kurt Marko, después de casarse con su madre, Sharon, no había mostrado suficiente interés en seguir con la carrera científica que un día había compartido de alguna manera con su amigo; pero sí se había prodigado suficiente en sociedad…

Charles había puesto su mayor esfuerzo en su tesis sobre genética: Había esperado que alguien reconociese su importancia. No era, por entonces, una materia que muchos valoraran en voz alta aunque la Segunda Guerra Mundial había dejado rastro de suficientes esfuerzos, en ambos lados, para avanzar en la materia. En mayor parte, en direcciones terriblemente equivocadas.

De alguna manera simplemente había preferido no pensar en eso. Al menos cuando escribía su tesis la posguerra parecía abocar esperanza en la humanidad: los avances científicos parecían avanzar lejos de los horribles objetivos que habían parecido tener en el pasado. 1945 y la bomba atómica…

'También todo un régimen del horror: Los nazis, sus laboratorios…'.

Esa última idea, ya horrible de por sí, duele más ahora que conoce a Erik.

La causa de Moira, que parece ser la de la CIA en ese 1962, sin embargo no parece mala. Charles ha tocado sólo unas pocas mentes de los muchos mutantes que parece haber ahí fuera.

En este momento no hace ni 24 horas que Erik y él han podido dar un nuevo propósito a Angel, lejos de ese club. Se sumerge en las lecturas sin mirar el reloj por horas. Y hay entonces un relámpago conocido en su mente, justo cuando estaba ya casi dormido sobre la sencilla mesa metálica de estudio.

– _¡No! _

Esa noche Erik tiene una pesadilla. Hay fuego. Gente completamente parada viendo como una niña se quema. Puede que esa niña haya estado antes en la parte superficial de la mente de Erik pero no con la claridad de ahora. Charles Xavier al menos no se ha dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

La casa en llamas se derrumba.

Charles intenta despertar a Erik en el momento en el que consigue entrar a su habitación, empujando la puerta malditamente trabada y encendiendo la luz. El telépata está seguro que Erik es de los que se encierra por dentro y da gracias que a estas alturas el metal haya temblado y se haya movido lo suficiente como para dejarlo entrar.

Charles, aún está confundido cuando da el primer paso dentro de la habitación. Pero él mismo nota lágrimas en sus ojos y duda que vaya a olvidar en días los gritos de la pequeña que aún llora en la pesadilla del otro hombre. Y es en ese momento, sin ninguna posibilidad para la arrogancia, que entiende que no lo sabe todo de Erik.

Lo sacude sin cuidado, gritando y sudado completamente entregado a la pesadilla, para despertarlo.

Seguramente a él no vaya a gustarle encontrarle allí al abrir los ojos pero Charles no puede hacer nada para evitar ese momento.

Le sujeta el brazo mientras nota su respiración normalizarse. No le busca los ojos en seguida aunque puede saber exactamente el momento en qué esté le nota, de repente sus músculos se tensan.

– Erik…

– Vete… – La voz es ronca y su mirada más oscura que nunca.

– Escucha…

– ¡Vete! – Grita. Pero Charles no se mueve.

Le busca los ojos esta vez.

– No es de tu incumbencia. Nada de esto…

– Lo es – Asegura Charles – Lo es, querido. Aunque no vamos a hablar de ello, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca si es lo que quieres… Sólo cálmate. Por favor.

Sigue sujeto al brazo y se permite acercarse más a él en silencio, dejando que sea Erik quien le sujete esta vez mientras cierra los ojos un instante.

Por minutos no hay ningún conato de conversación entre ellos.

Solamente las frías yemas de los dedos de Erik en su piel.

– Hay más coordenadas. Esta vez en Seattle, cerca de Canadá. Mañana nos vamos otra vez, más nos vale descansar… – Le dice después.

Los dos miran a la pared gris un instante.

Y Charles se queda sentado, apoyado contra el tabique, con los ojos cerrados.

… reviviendo la expresión asustada de esa mujer de la mente de Erik así como los gritos de Anya.

.

.

– Que os jodan…

El hombre de Seattle es suficientemente expresivo respecto a la posibilidad de seguirles.

Aunque de alguna manera Erik no consigue sentir la prisa del principio. Extrañamente ni siquiera le molesta haber hecho todos esos quilómetros en vano.

– ¿Qué te parece una partida de ajedrez? – Es lo primero que Charles propone al llegar al motel cutre dónde se alojan. Moira les ha reservado dos habitaciones y no está exactamente sucio pero, por la ligera expresión de Charles al llegar, duda que haya estado a menudo en un lugar como este.

Sonríe de lado al pensarlo pero sigue con la conversación:

– ¿De verdad quieres volver a humillarte así?

Grandes ojos azules, cabello castaño oscuro, piel blanca, labios rojos, demasiada cara de niño para su propio bien y sonrisa impertinente.

Erik le mira y Charles, por supuesto, acepta el reto.

– Vamos a tener que empezar a apostar algo en las partidas… para hacerlo más interesante – Le bromea Xavier.

– Vas a perder hasta la ropa interior si insistes en ello…

Es una frase sin importancia, una broma insolente y sin embargo hay un ligero rubor en Charles antes de seguirle.

Sólo es una noche de ajedrez esta vez.

… Y sin embargo la tensión de días en aviones, trenes y coches acaba estallándoles en las manos mucho antes que hayan encontrado al siguiente mutante dispuesto a seguirles.

Erik presiona a Charles contra la pared de uno de los moteles una noche en Wisconsin. Lo hace sin mediar palabra, apoyándole contra el panel blanco estocado de la habitación.

– Erik – Charles Xavier balbucea su nombre y algo más. Y Erik prácticamente tiene que luchar contra sí mismo para no apartar los labios de su mandíbula. 'Dedica entonces sólo un segundo a imaginar sus pupilas dilatadas entre la sorpresa y la realización y ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas… a la vez que nota en su pelvis la firme dureza del hombre más joven'.

Charles le besa torpemente los ligeros rastrojos de vello sin afeitar en la barbilla, después de toda una noche y un día en carretera, y Erik vuelve como respuesta a sus labios con aspereza…

'_Charles, estúpido Charles que ha estado a punto de enloquecerle todos estos días'_. Erik ni siquiera se da tiempo a disfrutar de la sensación húmeda del beso, porque pronto esa maldita sensación cálida y de pertenencia burbujea en su estómago y es demasiado para parar…

Pero están en un maldito motel con las paredes más final que el papel: Charles ('_Dios, Charles'_) gime de manera descarada y van a escucharles si no se permiten respirar.

No puede permitirse pensar en mucho más ahora.

La voz le sale más ronca y gutural de lo que se propone cuando habla: – Puedes… Deberías… nos van a escuchar… – Erik se expresa desordenadamente aún con sus labios en los del telépata.

No es mucho mejor para el hombre más joven: Tener ya una mano por debajo de la camisa de Erik Lehnsherr a medio desabrochar, no ayuda a Charles Xavier a pensar claro. Algo en su mente sin embargo le insiste en prestar atención a la voz del hombre que lo besa. A respirar.

Ilegal… lo que desea que le haga Erik es jodidamente ilegal aunque puede que no pueda permitirse ser discreto – ni por supuesto parar – ahora mismo. 'Entre sus manos y la mano de Erik al principio de lo que vendría siendo su pantalón, es de hecho bastante improbable que no hayan cometido sonoramente un par de delitos ya a esas alturas…'.

Asiente por supuesto intentando concentrarse en no gemir o en insonorizar la habitación para los demás. 'Porque debería ser fácil, con su poder… Pero ahora mismo no está muy seguro de qué es más difícil'. Se balancea entre la pared y Erik… e intenta dejar de sostenerse en el tabique para adherirse más al cuerpo duro del otro; que ahora además deja pasear libremente su mano por su estómago y de nuevo hacia su pelvis, su camisa arrugada.

Charles se niega a pensar también en lo obsceno que es arquearse para Erik.

Le gustaría, piensa con dificultad, besarlo perezosamente: con la boca abierta y una sonrisa para cada caricia. Pero ahora sólo puede pensar en responder desordenadamente a la lengua demandante de Erik mientras el hombre más alto cubre su cuerpo con el propio… 'Mientras le nota mover la mano en él más allá del cinturón y el botón de sus pantalones'.

Los largos dedos de Erik contra la piel caliente de su erección.

Charles se deja llevar por la sensación… a la vez que consigue recordar que el sonido que ha hecho antes su propia cremallera al bajar no augura nada bueno, no para la más tarde más que probable reutilización en público de su propia ropa.

Las manos de Charles Xavier serpentean entonces también por la espalda de Erik hasta la firmeza de sus nalgas; a la vez que la mayor sujeción de éste en él hace que deje atrás cualquier precaución, necesitado de ese roce y movimiento en particular.

– Quiero que me f… – Respira cuando Erik acelera su caricia un momento después de haber bajado tentativamente el ritmo. – Erik…

Es en ese momento cuando Erik se aparta un poco para mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos azules ahora oscuros que de todos modos no puede mantener abiertos demasiado tiempo. Charles ve a Erik inclinarse lo suficientemente atrás para poder descartar definitivamente sus pantalones y los zapatos, tirándolos en algún lugar de la habitación. Y acaba por reflejar sus movimientos en los del otro: se desprende definitivamente de su ropa. Los calzoncillos van detrás.

Charles Xavier además abre un poco demasiado los ojos cuando el otro hombre queda del todo expuesto. 'No es que no hubiera notado que…'. – Relájate – Erik ordena bruscamente dejando por otro instante del todo su sujeción previa y burlándose un poco más.

Y Charles lo hace, se relaja, sujetando ahora los fuertes brazos de Erik como si en verdad le fuera la vida en ello.

Todo ello es brusco y demasiado rápido, y más que un poco desordenado. Y el telépata intenta recordar por qué deberían parar un instante pero no consigue ligar cualquier pensamiento con ninguna imagen clara hasta que Erik pasa finalmente sus dedos por sus labios, buscando humedecerlos y después baja sus manos hasta el final de su espalda.

'Es también la primera vez en todo ese momento que Charles parece recordar que ha pasado mucho tiempo des de que estuvo así con un hombre, dos años atrás, después de una fiesta de fin de exámenes bastante impresionante, en Oxford…'.

Erik, sin embargo, hace al final un gesto suave con la mano y acaba sujetando una especie de gel de manos enlatado que hasta hace un momento estaba en el baño. Es cuidadoso y abre camino en Charles de manera que el hombre más joven pronto pierde de nuevo cualquiera de sus pensamientos, especialmente los coherentes, en el proceso.

Se abraza a él y después se deja girar contra la pared, de manera que acaba acariciándose a si mismo mientras nota todo el peso de Erik posicionándose en su espalda.

– Te va a doler – La voz del doblador de metal ni siquiera suena como él, ronca y sin aire. Y Charles no es capaz de pensar en si pueden intentar usar alguna maldita pomada o más de esa loción del lavabo.

– Me da igual.

Siente que se queda sin respiración.

Y es verdad lo que acaba de decir, le da igual, porque aunque jadea al notarle contundentemente en la entrada, no es capaz ni siquiera de articular una frase con sentido cuando el teléfono de la habitación empieza a sonar.

No le pide que pare ni Erik lo hace mientras lo único que importa es ese hombre, con él, contra él, casi dentro de él, completamente allí. Y su voz ahora rota formando su nombre contra su cuello y su cabello. Erik tiene de pronto las manos extendidas contra la pared, desplaza su mano derecha al brazo de Charles mientras el ritmo se acelera y el insistente ring del teléfono tapa el más que _irregular_ vaivén de su respiración. Y después Erik acompaña al conjunto al fin con un gruñido y es cuando con la mano izquierda busca la del propio Charles y aún temblado lo acaricia un par de veces hasta notarle llegar al orgasmo.

Hay un silencio pesado en la habitación hasta que ni siquiera puede explicarse cómo, Charles se encuentra cayendo de cualquier manera sobre el colchón que ha estado todo este a unos pasos de ellos y ve a Erik intentar normalizar su respiración a su lado pero no se atreve a tocarle ahora, pese a qué es lo que más desea.

Los dos son un completo desastre. Desordenados y sudados hasta el tuétano. El teléfono, que ha parado un instante, vuelve a sonar.

Moira. El teléfono. La CIA.

Y Erik sonríe para sí antes de girar un poco la cabeza para mirarle. 'Despeinado, expuesto…'. Esos ojos azules ahora en color tormenta que parecen terriblemente fascinados por la pintura blanca del techo.

– Debería responder – Razona Charles.

Erik ha estado atraído a él por días, con su convicción y arrogancia y esa sonrisa de labios rojos que dice saberlo todo sobre él. Y antes de quedar dormido, incluso piensa que puede que eso sea, que ya está, que esa tensión se habrá esfumando cuando vuelva a despertarse.

.

**Kiev (Ucrania, URSS), 1963. **

La joven de cabellos castaños, esos días casi rizados por la humedad, deja que la brisa la despeine, y continúa observando el corriente del agua, rio Desna adentro, con aire perdido. Unos pasos de hombre se acercan a ella, con firmeza en el andar, pero Anya ni siquiera se inmuta. Ni se gira. Sabe quién es: la ha estado siguiendo des del cementerio.

A esas alturas tiene casi 14 años.

– Tu padre no ha querido decir eso… – Vasyl duda. – Ya conoces a mi hermano, Anya.

La chica tiene lágrimas en los ojos pero se niega a llorar ahora.

– ¿Qué es lo que no ha querido decir, tío? – Las cejas se le fruncen en el gesto – ¿Que soy un monstruo… o que mamá dejó que su enfermedad empeorara por mi culpa?

Oleg Kórsakov es un buen hombre. Estricto y frío, pero Vasyl sabe que ha querido a Nastasya con todo su ser. 'La ha querido tanto que el día que ella insistió en quedarse a Anya… Oleg ni tan siquiera rechistó'. Ni aún con sus rígidas creencias religiosas rechazó una niña que para él sólo podía estar poseída o maldita. '¿Qué otro tipo de criatura sino conseguiría verse envuelta en llamas con la facilidad de un llanto?'.

Vasyl no habría culpado a su hermano por echarlo de su casa ese día. Y sin embargo Nastasya, débil y ya entonces enferma, no había podido tener hijos y no admitió un no: 'Esa niña era un regalo… y estaba más que dispuesta a quedarse en vela cada una de sus noches si con sólo eso podía evitar que su casa ardiera en una de las pesadillas de la pequeña…'.

Vasyl ha sabido siempre, sin embargo, que no se trata sólo de las pesadillas, de una maldición o del demonio. Lo supo ya entonces. Él – que nunca fue el hijo culto de su familia y que, para vergüenza de su hermano, se doblegó a los mandatos comunistas y aborreció la religión – tiene una mejor idea sobre qué exactamente puede ser la pequeña Anya…

Él aún se pregunta si hizo lo correcto esa tarde en Vínnytsia. Pero agradece a Nastasya que al menos evitara que cometiera otro crimen más. Esta vez uno peor.

Porque su cuñada se negó en redondo a que él entregara a Anya a las autoridades. Porque le hizo pensar en lo que había visto en Moscú una vez… en esas niñas entrenadas des de pequeñas por el bien del régimen, para convertirse en algo letal algún día… Y decidió que sus sacrificios por 'la madre Rusia' habían acabado en ese momento. Vasyl había renunciado a la misma Nastasya una vez. 'Porque sus ideales marxistas habían valido más…'. Pero pudo darle al menos algo a cambio al final.

En ese punto el amor de su vida se ha ido. Y él aún quiere a su hermano. Pese a la distancia y la pesada carga de haberle detestado una vez; por sus ideas y la esposa que él no quiso/pudo tener.

'No va a permitir que Oleg estropee así el sacrificio de Nastasya, de todas formas: Él ya vive en el extranjero… ha usado una identidad falsa para entrar en el país esta vez… y se va a encargar de llevarse de allí a la única familia que le queda. Aunque tenga que arrastrar a Oleg hasta París'.

Suspira y se permite coger aire en el gesto.

– Todo va a ir bien, Anya. Te lo prometo. Sólo… deja que yo me ocupe de tu padre… él nunca ha querido decir eso y además él solo…

Calla. Porque la chica lo mira esperanzada ahora… queriéndose creer la mentira sobre Oleg… y además porque no hace falta mencionar la última parte de su frase: Anya ya sabe que el hermano de Vasyl tiene miedo, que _el fuego_ es un problema, que lo ha sido siempre; tiene las cicatrices en su espalda… pero en ese instante es mayor, y parece haber aprendido a controlar ese tipo de emoción – o lo que sea que le permite encender cualquier objeto inflamable a su alrededor en poco más que un estallido inesperado –.

No siempre le ha pasado estando enfadada o asustada… pero estarlo no la ha ayudado nunca a evitarlo. 'Quizás por eso ella intenta no enfadarse, ser esa chica dulce que Vasyl intuye que es el refugio de algo más'. Hay un temperamento allí, la chispa mordaz de la niña que acaba de contestarle poco antes de dejarlo hablar pero nunca va más a allá.

Es posible que con el tiempo, con el entorno y la motivación adecuada, todo tome un mayor cariz de normalidad. 'Que puedan olvidar las llamas si dejan de dar vueltas a ellas…'.

En París.

La mira un momento. A esa chica, aún joven, que puede crear un incendio sin querer… pero que al parecer poco puede hacer para protegerse – o proteger a otros – de él.

– Voy a echarla de menos, tío – Ella habla entonces de Nastasya… y Vasyl no puede no estar de acuerdo con ella.

En realidad lo harán los tres.

Y quizás porque esa verdad le conmueve, Vasyl Kórsakov se permite pensar en todo un último instante, preguntarse si ese alguien que aún ocupa sus pesadillas ha incluso echado de menos Anya estos años…

Lucha por decirse que no. Por repetirse que en el momento en qué descubrió que Anya respiraba tampoco tuvo opción. Y recuerda la furia ciega que mató a sus compañeros esa tarde, después que el piso superior de la casa incendiada se empezara a desplomar. La mayoría de ellos murieron contorsionados entre hierros flotantes o disparados por sus propias armas en un escenario que no va a olvidar jamás.

Nunca pensó que ese intento por aportar _algo grande_ a Moscú, acabaría así. Y Vasyl, un día un idealista que creyó tener un futuro en Rusia, sigue por ello culpándose sólo a sí mismo.

.


	4. 3 Life is what is happening now

**Capítulo 3. Life is what is happening now (La vida es lo que está pasando ahora)**

"_[…] Well it winds from Chicago to L.A._

_More than 2000 miles all the way_

_Get your kicks on Route 66"._

_- Route 66._ Rolling Stones.

.

**Estoril (Portugal), octubre de 1960. **

Cuando juegas a este juego, de vez en cuando conoces gente como Vasyl Kórsakov: cobardes que abandonan, que se bajan del carro, que dejan el juego, antes incluso de empezar... a la primera que las cosas pintan mal.

Ninguno de los muchos que Sebastian Shaw podría comparar con Kórsakov, sin embargo, consigue esconderse tan bien como el maldito ex agente ruso. No es que a Shaw le importe en realidad.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunta distraídamente a Azazel cuando éste llega de hacer su pequeño encargo en Moscú esa mañana.

– Sí. Creyeron que podría haberse suicidado… pero nunca encontraron su cadáver – Le cuenta. – Le acababan de ascender aunque no iban a ofrecerle un puesto en Moscú. Su hermano dejó _Vínnytsia_ en 1957 y el sacerdocio activo por lo que parece. _Sukin syn…_ – El gesto que Azazel hace con la boca no deja además lugar a dudas de lo mucho que le disgusta _ese_ _oficio_ en particular ni esconde el significado de su improperio en ruso. – Vive en Kiev con su mujer, dicen que muy enferma, y su hija, creo que una mocosa.

Shaw piensa un momento en si vale la pena perder el tiempo.

No es que Kórsakov, Vasyl Kórsakov, le haya preocupado antes en demasía. No realmente.

Nunca fue más que un peón. Las cosas habían cambiado rápidamente con la caída del Tercer Reich y con ello él había sabido que era hora de enterrar a Klaus Schmidt: Sebastian sabe jugar y, por lo tanto, también sabe cuándo es el momento de adherirse a unas normas nuevas para ello. 'Los oficiales jóvenes, con ganas de subir, de demostrar valor, han sido siempre fáciles de manipular. En la URSS de los cincuenta y en la Alemania de los cuarenta. Eso no cambia'. La promesa de hacerles quedar bien con sus superiores u otros más veteranos que sí mismos, una oferta atractiva y alguna contra escondida… no se necesita mucho más.

Tienden a ser sólo títeres siguiendo órdenes.

Tampoco es, claro está, que no le hubiera molestado algo la manera como Erik Lehnsherr había conseguido huir de Auschwitz el día que los nazis habían decidido liquidar de un plumazo toda el área gitana del campo. 'No había permitido que usaran al chico para el Sonderkommando – entre experimento y experimento cuando más débil estaba – para que los muy imbéciles acabaran dejándole escapar…'.

La noche del 2 de agosto de 1944, murieron en las cámaras de gas todas las mujeres, abuelos y niños que quedaban en Zigeunerlager, la parte del campo donde estaba encerrado el pueblo romaní.

Fue el último día que Klaus Schmidt tuvo a Erik bajo su yugo.

'No es como si no hubiera experimentado lo suficientemente en él para considerar sus intenciones algo _inacabado_… pero…'. Al fin y al cabo había dedicado todos sus esfuerzos a pulir su potencial… habría esperado tenerlo más tiempo en control.

Fuese como fuese confiaba lo bastante en su obra como para no esperar que los rusos lo cogieran después. Sebastian tampoco pensaba ir a por él. Lo aceptara o no Erik, ya era una arma, una de poderosa y volvería en su momento. 'Que era por supuesto lo que Vasyl Kórsakov, de quien había obtenido mucha y amplia información sobre el entonces futuro KGB, no tenía por qué saber…'.

Le había llenado la cabeza con lo mucho que le premiarían en Moscú si seguía la pista de un hombre, un chico, que podía resultar de interés en la capital del _imperio_ soviético. [Un fastidio, sí, tener que dar algunas pinceladas de manera vulgar sobre la materia… aunque esos seres inferiores tampoco tenían porque saber mucho del asunto por ahora y nadie iba a creer en realidad a Kórsakov]. Pero simplemente no quería que Erik se relajara.

No eran los nazis el problema, ni los rusos: eran los humanos. Una vez más esa era la lección.

Kórsakov y los otros gusanos como él _no necesitaban_ saber tanto.

– _Su hermano dejó __Vínnytsia__ en 1957…_

Habían sido probablemente los dioses quienes habían llevado a Erik a ese lugar entonces.

.

A Sebastian Shaw le resulta por lo menos curioso saber a estas alturas que el hermano de ese estúpido ruso había vivido también allí…

Y supone – sin mueca alguna – que Kórsakov huyó simplemente atemorizado después que Erik acabase con todos sus hombres, al segundo después que Sebastian saliera por la puerta de su despacho esa tarde.

… Pero puesto que su interés, el mismo que había tenido en Estados Unidos todo ese tiempo, vuelve a estar en la URSS: Sebastian Shaw piensa que quizás no esté de más buscar al gusano soviético y empaquetarlo – quien sabe si de regalo y todo – hacia algún alto comando de la URSS. 'Ejércitos y servicios secretos tienen en común que siempre les pone de buen humor recuperar un traidor. No es como si no pudiera usar otros métodos, claro… pero tener temporalmente a un par de generales de buen humor siempre es agradable'.

A Sebastian Shaw le gusta ser agradable.

.

**Kiev, febrero de 1961. **

La única razón por la que los soviéticos no se han acercado a su casa con demasiada frecuencia en los últimos años es porque Vasyl nunca llegó a esconder en Moscú que no se soportaban.

A veces Oleg aún lamenta que eso no hubiera mantenido lejos a Vasyl aquél día.

En 1957, sin embargo, Oleg Kórsakov dejó Vínnytsa…. Y todo este tiempo se ha concentrado solamente en ocupar un segundo plano en Kiev.

Gruñe al pensarlo.

Puede que la presión del maldito gobierno sea lo que al final lo ha obligado a abandonar su iglesia y dejar su pueblo: En 1943 Stalin permitió convocar el Concilio episcopal pero la relación de la iglesia con los bolcheviques ha sido intermitente después. Y aún así…

En este instante – y eso es una materia de hecho – preferiría tener el mismísimo ejército ruso en su casa.

Mantiene sus manos entre sí detrás de su espalda, se mueve y contiene una especie de sacudida nerviosa de ida y vuelta des del talón al dedo del pie.

– ¿Así que no tienes ni idea dónde para el perro desagradecido de Vasyl?

– No – Mira a Nastasya a su lado, su mujer que ha estado enferma últimamente. Su hermosa Nastasya que hoy no tiene fiebre después de muchos días en cama – En absoluto. Y no lo quiero aquí.

El hombre, que Oleg piensa que está allí como un tipo de entretenimiento de fin de semana, porque si no fuera así no iría acompañado de esa mujer escandalosamente vestida de blanco y esa sonrisa escandalosa; niega algo con la cabeza antes de medio sonreír de lado. Oleg espera lo peor.

– Bien… Entonces supongo que no te importará que demos un vistazo a tu casa. Janos, Azazel…

Es en ese momento cuando pese al miedo el hermano mayor de Vasyl duda un instante y se interpone a ellos con la vista fija en Nastasya.

Emma les sonríe desganada, con algo de burla, esperando la reacción de Sebastian. 'Él nunca da muchas explicaciones pero, sinceramente, parece no haber nada interesante en esa gente…'. Frost supone que esto puede acabar siendo hasta aburrido e intenta buscar cuál es la gracia de ese juego en la cabeza de su amante.

– El diablo no – Oleg es más valiente de lo que se puede permitir. Y la telépata está leyendo a Shaw cuando éste piensa que ese hombre no tiene ni idea. 'Ni puñetera idea de lo que es de verdad un diablo…'.

Sebastian se ríe abiertamente de hecho, antes de avanzar hacia el hombre. Puede que hoy se sienta lo bastante _generoso_:

– El diablo no.

.

**En algún lugar al oeste de la ruta 66 (USA) y después al este, mayo de 1962.**

Charles intenta de verdad no ir más allá de los pensamientos superficiales de la gente, al menos cuando ir más allá en la mente de otro no es necesario…

Es por ese motivo que la noche que Moira entró en ese pub de Oxford, hace ya unos meses, no supo qué quería. 'Lo primero que pensó de ella no fue que estaba delante de una agente de la CIA…'. Y es por eso también que tuvieron ese pequeño incidente en Nueva York, con el primer mutante que buscaron: cuando quiso darse cuenta que estaban en problemas, Erik ya había reaccionado. Han sucedido muchas cosas des de entonces. Una noche de abril no hace tanto que parece ya toda una vida atrás…

Fue pocas horas después de dejar los cuarteles de Richmond y subir por primera vez a un avión de pasajeros en clase turista con la única compañía de Erik en el asiento del lado. Han pasado juntos mucho más que eso ahora. En aviones y coches pero sobretodo de Este a Oeste del país en ese coche de alquiler de horrible color caqui, diez, doce, veinticuatro horas en carretera hablando de los mutantes, de sus ideas para el mundo. Un mundo en el qué Erik ya le ha dejado claro que no cree.

Charles no le da importancia o no quiere dársela porque Erik es brillante y hay mucho que pueden hacer juntos. 'Muchos mutantes ahí afuera a los que los dos pueden ayudar…'.

Ha dejado ir su telepatía un poco más ahora… aunque la mayoría de veces no yendo más allá de una primera impresión cuando se presentan a un mutante. Charles puede captar siempre las emociones de los que lo rodean… pero en su infancia aprendió muy pronto que hay mentes en las que prefiere no estar: no, si no es necesario.

El esfuerzo, sin embargo, ha estado siempre en evitar leer los pensamientos de los demás, no en lograrlo.

Tiene que concentrarse para suavizar la sensación tremendamente acaparadora en sitios con mucha gente o cuando alguien en realidad está demasiado cerca, no necesariamente de manera física.

Ha buscado antes la bebida preferida de una chica, o de un chico, entre las cuatro paredes de un bar; ha jugado a "adivinar" lo que ésta (o éste) espera en la cama o en un restaurante, por supuesto. Pero nunca ha tomado una ventaja real de eso. Tampoco con su hermana. No ha hecho _trampa_ con Raven.

Y va a respectar a toda costa la petición de Erik.

Charles ha sido vagamente consciente de cualquier pequeña emoción en Erik des de quizás el momento que los sacaron del agua de Florida, eso sí. Ha aprendido otras cosas de él hasta ahora; pero ya está.

Des de sus primeros días de viaje, o en las instalaciones de Richmond, Charles se ha esforzado de más en concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos, en bloquear los del otro.

Mantenerse completamente al margen de su mente no es fácil.

Él ha estado horas en el asiento del copiloto de Erik alternando la mirada por la ventanilla y al perfil de Erik mientras hablaba de todo y de nada frente al poco colaborativo silencio del otro hombre sólo para evitar su propia curiosidad. 'Charles Xavier está, de hecho muy seguro, que ha explicado a Erik de pe a pa su tesis doctoral, el total estado de desorden de su piso en Oxford o aquella anécdota estúpida en la cafetería de Cowley Road'.

Doctorado en Oxford, telépata y ex-universitario, Charles Xavier – ahora sobretodo mutante – ni siquiera está muy seguro de ser escuchado hasta que en uno de sus primeros juegos de ajedrez Erik alza ligeramente una ceja y sonríe haciendo precisamente referencia a eso.

– _¿De verdad dijiste eso?_

Irónico y bello.

Y Charles desea más bien morderle el labio pero acaba empujándole suavemente el hombro, con la ligereza de un pequeño golpe, riéndose con él...

Charles no le habla de Kurt o de Caín. Tampoco de Sharon o del hecho que también – de alguna manera – perdió a su madre el día que Brian Xavier decidió dispararse una bala a su propio cráneo. Él ni siquiera podría articular todo eso en palabras cuando tiene tan presente toda la agonía por la que ha pasado Erik: Schmidt, los laboratorios… Charles ni siquiera se atreve a preguntarle por esa otra pesadilla que ha visto en su mente.

Quiere que sea Erik quien algún día pueda confiar lo suficiente para hablar de ello.

Así que pasan los días y las cosas fluyen.

En Seattle juegan al ajedrez y Charles se encuentra mirándole en silencio, mientras tantea distraídamente una de las piezas. Erik parece más reflexivo que distraído y el telépata lucha por ordenar sus propios pensamientos pero, más tarde, ni siquiera se molesta a evitar su primer impulso cuando pone una mano sobre la de Erik, que está en la ventana, y pasa ligeramente el pulgar sobre la piel del dorso antes de retirarse. Ha habido otros pequeños roces de ese tipo antes: Fricción casual al caminar, rodillas demasiado juntas en absurdos asientos de tren y avión y, Charles, Charles que des de que salió de Westchester ha sido alguien mayormente de trato táctil… 'Charles y su mano en la pierna de Erik, un pequeño apretón en la espalda…'.

Se siente diferente, de todos modos, cuando es consciente que no hay nada ligero en lo que siente por Erik… y se preocupa. 'Mucho más de lo que debería cuando éste se tensa en respuesta'.

Pero después, casi sin esperarlo, llegan a Wisconsin – cansados de horas interminables de carretera y tensión callada – y allí hacen el amor. 'Que es probablemente una manera _suave_ de catalogar esa noche, puesto que Charles no está para nada seguro de lo que eso ha sido para Erik'. Aunque puede también que prefiera ignorar cualquier detalle que pudiera empañar en lo que se han convertido sus noches de viaje ahora.

Hablan del futuro de los mutantes y Erik mantiene su ligera severidad de día, suben a coches – y también a trenes y aviones – y después llegan a cualquier motel y éste ni siquiera se molesta en dar un vistazo a su propia habitación antes de entrar a la suya.

Lo besa, siempre con desesperación.

Y después separa sus labios de la boca de Charles y se acerca a su oído. _– Ponte de rodillas –_ Le susurra una noche por primera vez en Chicago y es demasiado sugerente para que el más joven pueda siquiera protestar.

Obedece con los ojos cerrados – mientras maldice algo a Moira por otra noche más en un hotel de dudosa ninguna estrella – y cuando mira a Erik éste ya se ha librado de su cinturón y se ha desabrochado los primeros botones de su camisa. Podría ir justo donde Erik le quiere a continuación. Pero, en vez de eso, Charles elige empezar a besarle el ombligo mientras deja que sus manos sean las que acaben de apartar la ropa en Erik. Erik… que suelta un ligero gemido y pasa las dos manos por su cabello mientras tanto.

Sus bóxers grises ni siquiera se molestan en ocultar lo bello que es el otro hombre, incluso en esto. Y Charles se permite tantear un poco más su erección antes de besarlo y notar su sabor salado en él. Siente las manos frenéticas de su amante, ahora en su espalda. Y desvía la mirada sólo un instante, para encontrarse con su rostro.

– _Charles, por favor…_

Tener a Erik en su boca no es ni siquiera lo mejor de esa situación: Y a Charles, que se siente frenético, le duele el estómago y su propia erección cuando intenta controlar lo suficiente su respiración para no perder el control. 'Erik tiene el poder de hacer de Charles ese desordenado espectáculo y mientras el telépata lo acepta plenamente y crece encaprichado a la idea que es una situación mutua, no hay nadie que haya tenido tanto poder sobre él antes'.

Debería inquietarle.

Y sin embargo es una carcajada de puro júbilo lo que le acompaña cuando más tarde Erik le tumba directamente en la cama, besándolo sin miramientos, primero en la boca y después por todo el cuello.

– ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia, Xavier? – Erik pregunta con sorna, pero en realidad sonríe mientras le desnuda completamente y juega con uno de sus pezones pasando sus manos por el estómago.

Le manosea entero sólo un instante más, una de sus manos vagando ahora en la pelvis del hombre más joven. Y es entonces cuando Charles, que no encuentra las palabras, decide responderle sin ellas: 'Rodea la cintura de Erik con las piernas y le obliga a pegar cadera con cadera'.

– Mejor, muévete –.

– Como quieras… – Una sonrisa y todos sus dientes.

_Oh, Erik. Mi buen amigo…_

Es algo más extraño cuando dejan de poder esperar a estar encerrados entre las cuatro paredes de un motel… cuando la intimidad de la que son capaces entre sábanas y contra tabiques de hotel empieza a escapárseles a la luz del día entre las sólidas paredes de la amistad, la complicidad y la admiración mutuas.

Hablan, discuten, beben en bares, comen en restaurantes de todo tipo y buscan a los mutantes que hasta ahora Charles ha encontrado con Cerebro.

– Supongo que conocemos oficialmente ya a todos los moteles inmundos de la costa Oeste – Bromea Charles mientras guarda el papel y el lápiz con el que ha apuntado la última dirección y le mira. – Deberíamos buscar algún lugar para comer, ese chico… está en prisión. No va a ser fácil…

– ¿Quieres decir que no va a ser más difícil que los últimos dos que nos han sugerido que nos perdiésemos en el océano, verdad?

– Oh, vamos… Sólo estaban algo sorprendidos. Podemos insistir… más adelante quiero decir…

Aún en los asientos delanteros del coche, Charles se gira un poco para pasarle una mano por el hombro y tirar algo de él a través del cambio de marcha, apoyándose en Erik un instante y enterrando la cabeza en el cuello con aire infantil. – Podemos ir a comer ahora, tengo mucha mucha hambre…

No es la primera vez que tiene a Charles contra él ni tampoco la primera que éste ha pasado uno de sus brazos por el hombro con naturalidad al bromear. Hizo eso mismo con Darwin en un taxi no hace tanto, mientras le pedían que les llevara a Virginia. 'Pero Erik es de pronto muy consciente que acaba de aparcar el coche en el puto centro de San Diego'. Y aunque le importa más bien poco que les vean, o para el caso la absurda opinión humana respecto la homosexualidad; no cree que Charles quiera acabar borrándole la memoria a un estúpido policía justo allí.

El único motivo por el que usó sus poderes con esos sujetos de Nueva York parece ser el indudable hecho que Erik ya había movido antes todas las mesas del local.

Se permite enterrar un segundo la cabeza en la suavidad del cabello de Charles antes de apartarse. – No vamos a encontrar un restaurante aquí dentro.

Y éste último cree que podría incluso haber imaginado un beso ligero en la parte superior de su cabeza antes de mirarle: la mirada de Erik Lehnsherr del color cambiante de una tormenta.

Esperan la cena en un local de comida griega y Charles devora un trozo crujiente de pan, cuando Erik decide que no va a esperar 50 millas más para besarle en la boca esa noche.

'Puede que incluso encuentre maneras de convencerle a borrar alguna otra memoria esa noche… mientras lo arrastra hasta los servicios de ese restaurante…'.

"_En realidad podría engañarles un poco antes…"._

"_¿Podrías?"._

La voz mental de Charles es tentativa cómo si dudara si debería intervenir o no.

"_Bueno… puedo hacerles ver lo que prefieras, querido". _

"_Pensaba que no ibas a meterte en mi mente…"._

"_Prácticamente estabas gritando, Erik. No es fácil". _

Sin duda le queda mucho por aprender del poder de Charles. 'Hacerles ver lo que prefiera'. ¿De qué más podría ser capaz?

"_Oh, bueno hay otras cosas…". _Charles es petulante sólo un momento y después sonríe, sin duda evitando ser demasiado serio al respecto en ese momento.

Para probar su punto, a continuación, roza una de sus rodillas contra las de Erik justo por debajo de la mesa pequeña donde están sentados, y le envía una imagen mental de ellos dos en el club el día que conocieron a Angel. Sólo que uno de los dos… está algo cambiado.

Erik observa aún algo confundido la diversión de Charles, levantando una ceja y riéndose en el proceso, mientras decide que definitivamente va a arrastrarlo al lavabo antes incluso de los postres.

– Puede que me debas un par de explicaciones por eso, liebe.

.

Van a ir a por Alex Summers la mañana siguiente y conocen a Sean Cassidy unos días después.

Son muy diferentes entre sí pero Charles enseguida ve lo mucho que pueden ayudar al primero y lo bien que Sean puede encajar con los demás.

Erik sólo niega ligeramente con la cabeza cuando se lo comenta en medio de una partida de ajedrez, con dos whiskies de por medio, una noche.

– ¿No dices nada?

Charles sonríe, esa sonrisa cálida quizás algo tocada por el alcohol y la afección, y Erik lo mira.

– Si quieres que te diga la verdad…

Charles ha insistido especialmente en casos como los de Angel o Alex Summers, en los muchos mutantes que pueden ayudar después.

A esa distancia Cerebro aún no es lo suficientemente preciso para permitirles determinar ambiciones y problemas sin riesgos y con total exactitud, pero es decididamente esa intención la que lleva definitivamente de cabeza a Charles.

Erik podría recitar su discurso de memoria.

De alguna manera la causa de todas esas almas escondidas y asustadas ha calado con fuerza en él. Charles y él quieren lo mismo… Sólo que Charles aún no se ha dado cuenta del peligro real que corren entre todo el odio del que los humanos son capaces.

Y no es a jóvenes perdidos lo que la agencia quería…

A él en realidad, la intención de Moira y la CIA no le importa en lo más mínimo, si no es claro para tomar precauciones; pero sabe que (al menos en parte) no es eso lo que esperaban.

… y no son tampoco un puñado de críos quienes vayan a poder ayudarle contra Shaw.

Acabar con Sebastian Shaw le corresponde sólo a él de todas maneras.

Vuelven a la costa Este al finalizar. Nueva York fue el primer destino que escogió Charles después de pasar por Cerebro, antes de Atlantic City y Angel; y volvieron a él a buscar a Darwin.

Pasan por Baltimore en ese último viaje y Charles Xavier insiste en llegar a Washington aunque esta vez no tienen más coordenadas.

– Así… – casi le es extraño ser él quien empiece esta conversación – Raven y tu… crecisteis en…

– En Salem…

– ¿Y eso es en?

En realidad no necesita que le conteste que está en el Estado de Nueva York.

Charles aún parece demasiado británico y educado para el bar de noche de Queens dónde estuvieron la primera noche… 'Y aún así… des de la primera vez que el telépata sugirió la dirección de la ciudad de los rascacielos en primer lugar, Erik comprobó que Charles Xavier hablaba con naturalidad de ese lugar'.

De las muchas cosas que le ha contado – los orígenes británicos de su padre, como conoció a Raven y su vida en Oxford, entre otros – no ha mencionado aún sin embargo un lugar concreto de América que considere su casa.

En ningún momento Erik ha dudado que Charles tuviera una. 'Él definitivamente parece del tipo de los que deben poder llamar hogar a un lugar…'.

Tan diferente a él mismo y a su vida durante tanto tiempo.

– ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer en Washington?

Éste sonríe.

.

– _No puedo dejar de pensar en los otros ahí fuera, todas las mentes que he tocado. Podía sentirlos, su aislamiento, sus esperanzas, sus ambiciones. Te digo que podemos empezar algo increíble, Erik. Podemos ayudarlos._

– _¿Podemos? Con la identificación es como empieza. Y termina al ser apresados, experimentados y eliminados..._

– _No esta vez. Tenemos enemigos comunes, Shaw, los rusos. Ellos nos necesitan._

– _Por ahora._

Irreverente, Charles.

Fuerte y valiente (no delicado, de ninguna manera) pese a la falsa impresión de sus jerséis y su amabilidad abierta a todo el mundo. Erik se siente extrañamente contento sabiendo que más allá de esa amabilidad hay cosas de Charles que ahora mismo sólo tiene él.

Y aunque querría discutir algo más todo eso, hacer más por abrirle los ojos…, pasan unos minutos en silencio a continuación. Charles completamente ensimismado en sus pensamientos o quizás en los de otros y Erik sin querer sacar a su amigo de esa ligera abstracción. Memorizando su perfil y el ir y venir de gentes más allá.

La tarde primaveral extrañamente tranquila en Washington, el monumento a Lincoln a sus espaldas. Por delante los jardines y una nota casi veraniega en algunas personas en el césped a lo lejos.

Erik se permite poner su vista en el segundo tablero de ajedrez, más pequeño, que consiguieron en una gasolinera en San Francisco. 'De alguna manera ha estado en el coche todo este tiempo, aunque en esta ocasión Charles haya traído otro'.

Hay un instante de incomodidad al pensar que está dejando pasar demasiado tiempo, que mientras él está aquí – esta vez ni siquiera con un propósito – Klaus Schmidt sigue con vida.

'Sebastian Shaw…', cualquiera que sea su nombre. Charles debe notar la inquietud porque se mueve y le mira.

– Vamos a encontrarlo, Erik. Pronto.

No necesita hablar para que Charles le entienda en ese momento y extrañamente se da cuenta que, de algún modo, le ha dejado de molestar la idea que esté en su mente.

Puede que sea porque Charles le ha explicado que en realidad debe hacer un esfuerzo por no captar al menos los pensamientos más superficiales de los que le rodean.

O puede que sea simplemente la idea de todos esos chicos… de todos esos mutantes que no deberían esconderse… lo que no para de darle vueltas. 'Llegará un momento que dejarán de tener un enemigo común y entonces…'.

Mira a Charles otro instante y cierra los ojos un momento. Al fin y al cabo son sólo unas horas sin propósito alguno después de tanto tiempo. ¿Qué daño podría hacer eso?

– Erik… – La voz de Charles es suave.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Cuál era el idioma que…? – Duda – ¿Cuál era el idioma que hablaban esos tipos en Queens, esa vez?

'Entonces… al fin y al cabo Charles no ha roto su palabra: no ha estado realmente en su mente…'. Erik aguanta la respiración sin querer.

– Ucraniano…

La tarde parece ser un poco más pesada por momentos.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasó…?

Y los dos saben que ya no están hablando de esa noche en Nueva York.

Erik no está preparado para contárselo. No aún.

Le pasa por la cabeza toda la rabia, el ansia… lo que quizás daría por volver a matar – esta vez siendo consciente de ello… tan frio y lento como querría ser con Schmidt – a los asesinos de Anya…

Y baja la cabeza un segundo… porque el que está aquí es Charles. Charles que le ha aceptado pese a todo y que aún así no parece darse cuenta de todo el horror que puede llegar a rodear el mundo si depende de los seres humanos…

Charles que le ha convencido de estar aquí esa tarde sin ningún objetivo en particular.

'No, no es algo que sienta que esté bien pensar en ese momento…'. Erik evita el ligero escozor creciente en sus ojos y mueve una de las piezas del ajedrez.

– Yo de ti me empezaría a preocupar por la reina…

Ve la expresión de Charles ir des de la preocupación a la comprensión y después a la ligereza primaveral de la tarde. Le ve darle esa tregua y centrarse también en el tablero aunque es probable que diese lo que fuera por preguntar…

– Erik, estás muy lejos de la reina, de un posterior jaque mate o de nada que remotamente se le parezca.

– Si tú lo dices…

.

.

**Dos semanas después…**

Moira es agente de la CIA en un momento en qué la CIA es cosa de hombres. Tiene que enfrontarse a miradas y comentarios cada día y es por esa de todas las cosas que le dijo que no a Charles Xavier. Puede que esperara que él insistiera un poco más…

Se considera lo suficientemente buena en lo suyo para creer que puede 'leer' las intenciones de la gente en su comportamiento, es su trabajo y no debería necesitar un súper poder para eso. Y Charles, telépata o no, no estuvo en su habitación a principio de abril intentando lo que – de hecho – él pareció creer estar intentando… '¡Por Dios! Si desistió de ello incluso antes de entrar por la puerta'.

Como si algo o alguien le hubiera alterado completamente la intención de camino hacía allí...

Al final algo cambia definitivamente y Moira observa colaboración, miradas y gestos supuestamente sin importancia con absoluta incredulidad.

Erik Lehnsherr no parece ser buenas noticias. Está convencida de ello aunque pueda ayudarles a atrapar a Shaw… pero además…

– _Lo siento. No lo abandonaré…_

Le gustaría pensar que todo eso – Shaw, los mutantes, Erik Lehnsherr… – puede acabar mínimamente bien…

Moira tiene en ese momento más que un mal presentimiento al respecto.

.

**Kiev, febrero de 1961. **

– _El diablo no. _

– _Bien, entonces… –_ Hay unos extraños y una mujer en la puerta de casa. Uno de los hombres, con barba y traje negro es totalmente rojo. _– El diablo no._

La pequeña los mira des de detrás de unos árboles un instante.

Los Kórsakov viven en el nordeste de Kiev, en una calle sin salida, que por detrás da a unas huertas y al río.

Velichko es un niño del barrio que vive dos casas más allá. Se escapan por la tarde (él es el que insiste) a molestar a las gallinas de la señora Svitlana: esa mujer mayor que tiene un nieto de unos veinte años, Yuriy, que "no está bien". O esa es la frase exacta que usa Oleg al hablar del chico.

Ella y Yuriy fueron los que les ayudaron a buscar una casa en Kiev cuando se mudaron en el 57. Svitlana Novitova, ya muy mayor, dejó Vínnytsa en 1953 después de la muerte de su hijo.

'O algo así…', Anya no lo sabe con exactitud.

Oleg habló una vez de un tiroteo y Yuriy siempre dice que unos hierros cayeron del suelo porque discutían con un demonio. Pero el demonio no existe, claro…

No como Yuriy se lo imagina. Anya tiene la edad suficiente para saber que ese debe ser un cuento que la señora Svitlana se cree, porque bueno, en misa y fuera de ella Oleg también hablaba siempre del cielo y el infierno cuando Anya era pequeña. Nastasya le tiene dicho que no se preocupe por esas cosas y ella siempre ha escuchado a Nastasya.

El hombre rojo, cruzado de brazos delante de la puerta del bloque de pisos donde vive es, pese a todo, un buen motivo para empezar a dudar. Velichko sin duda se asusta, abre los ojos al verle y se va, corriendo calle arriba.

A Anya le cae mejor Yuriy que Velichko (aunque sea algo así como un niño grande). Porque Velichko está siempre metiéndose con el pobre chico. 'Pero Oleg quiere quedar bien con los padres de Velichko y, siempre que él viene a buscarla, la manda a jugar con él…'.

Anya tiene 12 años, el cabello castaño claro y enredado y un miedo terrible a meter la pata. 'Al fin y al cabo también sabe que Nastasya no tiene insomnio, pese a que está enferma. Nastasya duerme unas horas por la mañana y no por la noche porque si Anya tuviera pesadillas – aunque hace mucho tiempo que no las tiene – algo en casa se podría quemar'.

Ha sido así des de que un día se quedó huérfana y la adoptaron. Oleg no duda en recordárselo siempre que se enfada. Aunque Nastasya, Anya la ha llamado mamá desde que puede recordarlo, es dulce y atenta. Y nunca nunca dejaría que Oleg le hiciese algo malo por ello. Ni por nada del mundo, en realidad…

Su padre adoptivo probablemente tampoco lo haría, quiere creer. Oleg es un buen hombre. Está enfurruñado, siempre de mal humor, pero es bueno con su esposa y haría lo que hiciese falta por ella. Incluso tolerar a Anya.

Una vez cuando contaron a los pocos vecinos que tenían [porque en Vínnytsa vivían en una casa a las afueras] que Vasyl les había traído a Anya de Moscú, Oleg estuvo días encerrado en la iglesia. Se obsesionó en no dejar siquiera que un médico los visitara – Anya no recuerda muy bien ese entonces – pero sabe que Nastasya acabó por convencerlo.

Aunque la primera vez Nastasya dejó entrar al doctor casi a escondidas… 'En ese momento a Anya le dolían aún las quemadas de la espalda, hacia los omoplatos y esa parte de piel que nunca ha recuperado su color ni textura'. Eso sí cree recordarlo.

Hace un par de años, cuando la pequeña era lo suficientemente mayor para entenderlo, también fue Nastasya quien le contó que en realidad Vasyl no la trajo de Moscú. Hubo un incendio y sus padres murieron. Nunca es una buena noticia que haya un incendio alrededor de Anya.

Y nunca ha preguntado mucho más al respecto porque la posible respuesta aún la asusta.

Ella no quiere pensar que fue quien provocó ese fuego. 'Anya ha decido consigo misma que no puede ser… y se lo repite con todas sus fuerzas llorando contra la almohada, todas las noches'.

Anya no recuerda a sus padres, ni a ese fuego. Eso es lo que cree.

Sí recuerda que una vez provocó sin querer un fuego en la buhardilla, ya en Kiev. No es que quisiera, pero se había escondido allí con Khrushchev, su gato. Nastasya estaba en cama y Oleg de peor humor que nunca. Todo iba bien hasta que algo, quizá un ratón (o dos) hizo un ruido y Khrushchev se asustó (¿Qué otro gato se asustaría?). Anya se espantó también y todas las viejas cajas del cuarto se encendieron.

No habría nada, ni un rastro de pólvora, que pudiera encender un fuego allí ese día. Es como si Anya per se pudiera provocarlo.

Khrushchev ese día pasó a ser no sólo ese gato con el dudoso honor de compartir sobrenombre con el máximo dirigente de la URSS [en una especie de broma irónica de Oleg – no es como si pudiesen llamarlo así en público], sino que también se convirtió en un curioso animal con el pelo quemado.

Es por cosas así que el miedo de Nastasya no ha sido siempre que su pequeña hija – no la ha considerado nada más desde que llegó – mojara las sabanas por la noche; sino que las incendiara.

'De ojos verdes. Rubia, blanquísima de piel y delicada, Nastasya se ha pasado los últimos años protegiendo a Anya del fenómeno que ella sola puede provocar…'. Y del mal humor y las creencias tan profundamente arraigadas de Oleg.

– Anya se queda. _¡Y nadie va a hacer ningún exorcismo a mi hija. No mientras yo viva_!

Nastasya nunca ha dudado al respecto.

Por eso ha escrito pidiéndole ayuda a Vasyl. Quiere y respeta a Oleg pero no se fía de él en ese asunto si ella falta.

.

Anya Kórsakova, a los 12 años, no cree que el demonio exista pero ha escuchado lo suficiente hablar de él para pensárselo cuando ve a Azazel en la puerta de su casa.

Él la ha visto ahora y la mira pero no se mueve.

Anya tiene ganas de correr calle allá como Velichko. En lugar de hacer eso, pero, toma una determinación… con toda la valentía que puede tener una cría de su edad.

Es una especie de impulso.

Alza la barbilla y se planta delante de él, a unos pasos de distancia por si aún tiene tiempo de correr.

El gesto seco de Azazel le hace saber que la ha visto pero podría estar mirando una mosca para el caso.

– ¿Así… tú eres el demonio? _Mne nravitsja ... –_ Anya murmura el final de la frase en ruso. Sus ojos grises clavados en él. Tiene algo de miedo, o quizás es expectación, pero ha aprendido que si se asusta (o se enfada mucho) puede hacer algo tonto. Así que tiembla algo (por el frio, piensa) pero no se mueve.

Vagamente entretenido por la novedad Azazel da un paso hacia delante como si esperara que con eso la mocosa fuera a salir corriendo. No es así.

– Puede que sí – La prueba ahora. Demonio o no, su acento es tan soviético como el de ella.

La pequeña respira. Toma aire.

– Bien entonces – Pasa por delante del extraño de piel literalmente roja y se sienta en las escaleras del bloque mirándole – Puedes decirme pues… – se interrumpe: – ¿Cómo… cómo va eso del fuego? ¿Cómo lo haces tú?

Y añade: – Por favor.

Azazel, arisco en el trato como es, no cree haber mirado a nadie con tanta sorpresa en su vida. – ¿Lo del fuego? – Mueve las cejas entre la incredulidad y la burla.

– Sí – Anya hace un gesto. No lo mira, arruga la nariz y frunce el gesto. Como si todo fuera en ello. Mueve una mano y al final ni siquiera ha chamuscado una montaña de hojas que hay en la entrada, sale algo de humo de ellas a lo sumo. Azazel parpadea. – ¿Cómo lo apagas? Quiero decir cuando funciona… cuando se enciende. ¿Cómo lo apagas?

Hay una risa seca, olor a azufre. Y de pronto Anya lo ve desaparecer.

Un mantón de agua (del río) cae encima de las hojas justo cuando el olor a azufre vuelve a inundar el aire pocos segundos después.

Azazel aún se burla. – Me temo que yo lo haría así, _malenkaya devotshka…_ –.

La llama _niña_ en ruso, en tono despectivo. Y el ceño de Anya aún se frunce más: – Eso es trampa… – Después se muerde el labio por dentro – Y a mí no me sirve –. La mocosa no se arruga. Y es insolente, que es un gran qué… aunque Azazel está seguro que ni siquiera es consciente de ello.

Parece asustada en realidad.

Anya no suele ser una niña descarada. Nastasya diría que es más bien tímida. Velichko que es incluso aburrida porque es él quien tiene que arrastrarla hasta el granero para asustar un poco a las gallinas. Pero no le ha importado nunca nada tanto como esto: 'Si supiera apagar el fuego, bueno… encenderlo ya no sería un problema tan grande'. Y si pareciera que ese hombre le da miedo, puede que no se la tomara en serio…

Oleg nunca se la toma en serio.

El instante de determinación (de tragarse las ganas de correr calle allá) se tambalea un poco cuando entiende que ese hombre, demonio o no, no parece poder o querer ayudarla. – Bueno…

– Creo que deberías concentrarte, _devotshka_ – Sorprendentemente Azazel le acaba respondiendo al verla desviar la mirada: – Esas hojas no se van a quemar con tanto miedo. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Que se quejen? –. Se está riendo de ella pero Anya vuelve a mirarle sorprendida y, de pronto, el ruso se encuentra preguntándose vagamente si esa es la manera en qué debe hablar a la maldita chiquilla: – No vas a conseguirlo así. Si de verdad vas a hacer algo con esas hojas, deja de preocuparte por lo que pasa a tu alrededor… Al final nunca importa – Lo piensa y se da cuenta que sus palabras son precisas.

El mutante con nombre de demonio, de hecho, se ha movido por el mundo las últimas décadas sin importar qué.

Le sorprende que Shaw no les haya mencionado que se trataba de mutantes esta vez…

Anya alza la vista después, más allá, y sin querer ve a Khrushchev, el gato, en su balcón del primer piso. Es gris, con mucho pelo, excepto en esa parte del lomo dónde sufrió horribles quemadas esa vez.

Azazel también lo ve.

– _Concéntrate solo en ti_ – dice en ruso a continuación – _al infierno lo demás. Aunque estés churrascando al puto gato. Así puede que incluso puedas salvarlo si la cosa se pone fea la próxima vez. _

'No te asustes. Nunca', es lo que Anya entiende. Pero es algo difícil no saltar de las escaleras, completamente en alerta cuando el grito de Nastasya precede el – ¡Fuera! – de Oleg.

Alguien, un hombre, se ríe y de pronto sus padres están allí en la puerta. Nastasya la sujeta como si efectivamente sí la hubiera encontrado hablando con el diablo. E incluso Oleg se interpone entre ella y Azazel ahora. El hombre de pelo castaño oscuro sigue burlándose y una mujer de blanco sólo le sonríe falsamente con curiosidad. El otro chico, moreno como el diablo pero no rojo, no parece siquiera remotamente interesado en lo que está pasando allí.

– Me alegraría tanto como a cualquiera que mi hermano diese la cara.

Shaw casi bosteza. 'Fútil y arbitraria como ha sido esa visita, esperaba algo más de diversión 'a costa' de Vasyl Kórsakov'.

– Así en realidad no sabéis dónde para ese pequeño gusano _amigo mío_. – Exhala aire. 'Igualmente tampoco iba a irse sin dejarla de recuerdo los cadáveres de su hermano y su cuñada'. Es algo más molesto matar fríamente a la criatura. De todos modos juega con la idea un instante.

Emma, sin embargo, le pone una mano en el brazo, ríe de lado, y señala a Nastasya antes de anunciar: – Ella miente – Oleg muestra entonces que es capaz de emblanquecer hasta quedarse sin sangre en el rostro. – Hay un código postal. Se escriben… sobre la niña.

En ese momento Emma no llega a decir el país o la ciudad dónde Nastasya escribe a su primer novio. A Shaw deja de interesarle ese asunto en el momento que mira a la telépata con la pregunta en los labios y ella responde sin más, sin entender qué puede tener de importante: – No es su hija. Ese tipo, Vasyl, se la dio. Oh! Y la mocosa quemó el gato el año pasado. Sin querer. Es…

'Como nosotros', queda en el aire.

Anya les mira ahora des de detrás de Nastasya, solo dos pasos más allá de las escaleras que ellos ya han abandonado a estas alturas. Lleva una camisa gris y una falda oscura. Algo muy normal, muy propio del régimen soviético. 'Quizás algo en el gesto…'.

No, puede que no se parezcan lo suficiente.

Justo a continuación Shaw deja ir una carcajada…

La vuelve a mirar aunque sigue sin ver nada de Erik en ella: el chico siempre le pareció especial.

– ¿Así que eres algo así como un pequeño mechero? – Pregunta y hace que Nastasya, e incluso Oleg, se tensen más. Tampoco es que espere ninguna respuesta, claro.

Pero Emma no le contradice y eso es suficiente.

– ¿Nada más?

Un poco de fuego no es nada del otro mundo… ni siquiera es útil cuando Shaw es consciente de lo que él sería capaz de hacer con energía de cualquier tipo entre las manos. No lo es comparado al potencial que vio en Erik o, incluso, a la telepatía de Emma o la practicidad del don de Azazel.

Casi hubiera esperado algo más espectacular. Menos vulgar; un poder que a estas alturas aún pudiera impresionarle.

Resulta ridículo.

Posiblemente porque Erik cometió el error de infatuar con una simple humana buena para nada, o quizás sólo el azar. 'Los humanos son débiles… _ellos_ son el siguiente paso, los hijos del átomo: habrá poderes mucho más interesantes entre los que sobrevivan después…'.

Sebastian no tiene tiempo para ocuparse de eso en este momento. Y la mocosa sólo conseguiría despertar alguna debilidad estúpida en Erik Lehnsherr.

Puede que Vasyl Kórsakov le haya hecho el mayor favor de todos, resuelve. 'Siempre le molestó saber que su chico había perdido el tiempo jugando a las casitas…'.

Pero ahora él cree que los humanos también le quitaron eso. Y es mentira…

… Una mentira más que conveniente.

– La mejor manera de esconder algo de alguien es no esconderlo en absoluto – tararea. Él tiene una guerra nuclear que empezar, de todas formas.

Más de un oficial del ejército de Estados Unidos y de la URSS por coaccionar…

Ese asunto es perfecto como está. 'Por el momento…'.

Mira a sus acólitos. Y para sorpresa de Emma, y probablemente incluso de Oleg y Nastasya, simplemente hace un gesto a Azazel.

Se van.

.


	5. 4 We all have stories we'll never tell

**Capítulo 4. We all have stories we'll never tell (Todos tenemos historias que nunca contaremos) **

"_You say you want a revolution.__  
><em>_Well, you know__  
><em>_We all want to change the world._

__You tell me that it's evolution.__  
><em>_Well, you know__  
><em>_We all want to change the world.__

__But when you talk about destruction,__  
><em>_Don't you know that you count me out [...]". __  
><em>_

_- Revolution._ The Beatles.

**New Orleans, fin de año de 1972.**

La casa es elegante pero antigua. Un lugar abandonado que parece de otro siglo pero que ha conservado su encanto.

A Emma Frost le gusta bastante.

– No es como si acabáramos de aprender nuestra primera lección, azúcar… – Emma se toca su pelo una y otra vez esa noche, envuelta en un vestido blanco y antiguas joyas. Su melena rubia no ha vuelto a ser la misma des de los laboratorios, sus cabellos han adelgazado hasta el punto que es fácil darse cuenta que, aunque no está perdiéndolos, nunca van a volver a ser los mismos... Puede sentir el aire de la noche a través del cuero cabelludo mientras lo piensa, pese a que puede que sea la sola idea de ese otro lugar y lo que acabó pasando allí lo que la inquieta de verdad y hace que su piel, incluso en ese punto, se sienta fría. 'Hubo un tiempo en qué _los_ perdía a puñados: cabellos del rubio brillante de siempre pero debilitados por los largos días de experimentos'. Los cables y las placas de metal en su cabeza. – Ellos siempre nos van a odiar.

La figura a su espalda da un pequeño gesto de afirmación pero sigue manteniéndose en silencio. No añade nada porque Emma puede leer perfectamente sus pensamientos.

– Bien – sigue ella en efecto – Tenemos algo que hacer ahora mismo.

Emma Frost da entonces un rápido vistazo a la lámpara en las alturas, llena de vidrios brillantes en el pequeño umbral de antes de entrar al comedor. Allí Remy Lebeau y Fred Dukes – una mole en sí mismo, un chico muy muy grande – mantienen a alguien encima de la mesa de madera que es oscura, señorial y vieja.

Frost y su acompañante observan un instante al rehén: Uno de los doctores a las supuestas órdenes de Bolívar Trask, cuyo nombre estaba en más de una desena de informes que Emma consiguió llevarse consigo cuando huyó – y que Remy y Fred han traído consigo de su última visita a Texas –.

A Emma, pese al mucho asco que siente por la gente de Trask, le interesa más dónde puede encontrar a Nathaniel Essex…

Los pasos acompasados hacen que la enorme casa suene a vacío e inquietud. La telépata sonríe falsamente y ve como la callada figura a su lado avanza sin pestañear con un gruñido de impaciencia.

El hombre en la mesa tiembla y súplica, empapado de sudor y con la cara desencajada. Emma ve retroceder a Remy un instante, sólo un paso de duda hacia atrás antes de volver a poner sus manos sobre el individuo, aunque Fred no necesita ayuda en la sujeción y, por otro lado, el cómplice de Emma en esto ya está casi allí. Dukes dice algo en voz baja y el humano permanece ahora con la boca abierta, inmóvil, echado bajo la luz de la lámpara menos impresionante del centro del comedor y a merced de la mano derecha de Emma. El hombre vuelve a implorar y los dos muchachos mutantes que lo rodean retroceden ahora a la vez.

Van a dejárselo a Azazel, que se para bajo el resplandor de la luz – muchas más cicatrices que hace diez años en la cara – y lo estudia sin apresurarse.

Emma Frost puede leer en la mente del hombre que no sólo está aterrorizado, también ha entrado en algo parecido a un shock. Cuando Azazel se precipita hacia él, el hombre – un religioso empedernido del peor tipo, piensa Emma – cree que son los brazos de una sombra los que le rodean. Mira hacia ellos sin ver a Azazel, espantado, vacilante y prácticamente babeando de terror. Azazel le pone la mano derecha en el cuello y le observa perder la respiración.

– Trask ya no juega con científicos clandestinos… ahora tiene al gobierno – Dice el ruso mirando a Frost pese a que el hombre al que corta el oxigeno aún lucha.

– No me importa Bolívar Trask… Nunca hubiera llegado a poner sus sucias manos encima de tantos de nosotros si no se hubiera topado con Essex en 1964.

Remy que no puede quitar la vista del rehén mira un segundo a Emma ahora.

– ¿Has podido ver si…? ¿Este hombre sabía dónde está Nathaniel Essex?

Emma resopla y habla, aunque no lo sabe. Sólo supone.

– Probablemente en algún lugar decrepito del extranjero, fingiendo que cualquier intención que tenga no es mil veces peor que lo que sea que pretenda el maldito enano – Ironiza sin ganas – Tiene copias de todos esos datos y una mente mucho más podrida.

Hace ya un momento que el doctor en las garras de Azazel ha dejado de dar ruidos lastimosos.

– ¿No vamos a matar a Trask?

Emma se ríe al final.

– No mientras no sepamos dónde está cada uno de sus malditos laboratorios… Essex aún debe estar usando una de sus naves industriales del demonio y no voy a alertarlo ahora que estamos tan cerca de encontrarlo.

– ¿Cerca?

– Hay un laboratorio enorme en Costa de Marfil… y otro en las antípodas… El hombre que acabas de matar había estado allí. Vamos a buscarlo en esos sitios.

Azazel asiente. De más les queda decir que van a sacar de allí – como han hecho en Texas y Massachusetts antes – cualquier mutante que quede con vida en esos lugares.

No han encontrado muchos supervivientes hasta ahora y Emma no espera encontrarlos esta vez. Sí cree, en cambio, que puede estar acercándose a Essex con quien tiene más que una cuenta pendiente.

Fue a él a quien recurrieron para torturarla. Puede que Trask piense que va a poder acabar con él cuando le haya sido de suficiente utilidad. 'Tendría que estar tramando algo muy potente para ello'. De momento, a Emma no le preocupa.

Ella no olvida. 'El mal o el bien que haga en el camino no le ha parecido nunca más que algo secundario… y ahora mismo tiene una cuenta pendiente con míster siniestro'.

.

.

**Las Vegas, abril de 1961. **

– Pensaba que íbamos a unir a los mutantes… ya sabes: que nuestros poderes pueden entrenarse y crecer como dijiste.

Emma habla con su amante poco después del viaje a Kiev. 'El asunto parece estar en su mente esa noche'.

– Por supuesto, querida. Pero esto es – le sonríe de esa forma que Emma sabe que hay más que leer en su mente – algo _especial_. No vale la pena ir más allá en ello, no ahora.

.

**En un submarino ruso cerca del polo norte, 10 de mayo de 1962. **

Emma recoge un puñado de hielo en el exterior de la nave y vuelve a Sebastian.

'Nunca, nunca más va a estar a merced de un hombre sin tener un plan de salida'. Nunca sin tener la manera de recuperar el control en el momento que le plazca.

Si consigue salir de ésta…

Emma suspira después mientras intercambia una mirada con Azazel en el submarino. Lo piensa, coge aire y no es la primera vez que lo ve: Todo esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

Que Sebastian quiera empezar algo que puede que acabe no sólo con todos los humanos sino con aquellos mutantes no tan preparados para una catástrofe nuclear (¿De verdad van a sobrevivir todos?) puede que no le importe demasiado. 'Está en el lugar correcto. Así que ¿por qué preocuparse?'. Pero aún y en el lugar correcto, aún y aquí en un submarino al lado de Shaw, que puede que sea el mutante más poderoso que ha conocido, ha perdido el control de la situación y eso es algo que no puede permitirse.

'Algo que no va a volver a pasar si esto acaba de otra forma que no sea la victoria de Sebastian y cierta especie de _reinado_ a su lado'.

Si esto sale mal no va a tolerar estar a las ordenes de nadie si no tiene antes una manera de escapar a placer de éste. O mejor si no tiene la manera de tomar ella el control en cualquier maldito momento.

'Hay algo de lo que va a hacer _o no_ Shaw, después de la esperada victoria, por lo que ahora mismo siente también curiosidad…'.

Juega con las posibilidades de eso en su cabeza.

Azazel la observa de reojo.

'Siempre le ha parecido interesante la longevidad del mutante rojo…'. El muy maldito que ya estaba allí cuando conoció a Sebastian Shaw en Boston en 1959…

Sebastian había estado en Argentina antes de eso. Rodeado de viejos amigos nazis. Cuando alguien en la CIA con pocos escrúpulos y demasiado estómago había resultado estar muy interesado en las posibles 'fallas' de la URSS; y Sebastian había jugado esa ventaja hasta que parecía haber decidido que todo sería mucho más sencillo en Moscú – sin las _manías_ por las apariencias de los americanos – o bien manipulando de alguna forma los dos lados para el caso.

'Nazis como agentes antisoviéticos…'. Emma vomitaría sino creyera que hay incluso alguna oscura lección sobre oportunidad y manipulación allí.

'Oh, Sebastian, Sebastian…'. Por todo lo que sabe del hombre, ahora que tiene ese casco, Emma sólo puede esperar que gane la partida y ella tenga el lugar que se merece. Si es que en un mundo en el que acaba de haber un desastre nuclear del calibre del que Sebastian Shaw espera, puede valer la pena de algún modo.

– ¿Todo correcto? – Azazel la mira de reojo un instante.

– Todo inmejorable.

– _Da_,_ claro._ Vamos, un céntimo de rublo por la verdad – Emma se ríe casi sinceramente en ese instante porque Azazel, con toda su presencia y su gesto de inalteridad, tiene ese tipo de don.

– Aún no, querido, aún no…

.

**Carretera interestatal 95 (Distrito de Columbia), ese mismo mes. **

Charles le pasa un brazo por el hombro con naturalidad. Erik le mira un momento a los ojos y después, ya en marcha, aparta la vista hacia la carretera. Comparten cama hace semanas. Reclutan mutantes, juegan al ajedrez, hablan, beben algo de Scotch y – aunque en voz alta no lo han planeado nunca – acaban las noches indefectiblemente enredados sobre el colchón de uno de los dos.

La tensión física entre los dos no parece ni siquiera estar cerca de apagarse. Erik esperaba que en algún punto lo hiciera, al contrario de lo que su rápido entendimiento en otras materias (casi todas) ha parecido sugerir.

Charles es su igual. Y es terco pero absolutamente brillante. No creyó que pudiera encontrar nunca a alguien así. Puede que incluso no creyera que pudiera existir.

Y por supuesto nunca estuvo en sus planes sentirse completamente tan agitado por ello.

No piensa en él como amante porque nunca estuvo en sus planes tener uno. Ni siquiera es muy capaz de recordar si el sexo del género que fuera con cualquiera de las personas con las que se ha acostado por interés, instinto o supervivencia todos estos años se ha sentido remotamente así.

Sabe que no. Que nunca pensó que pudiera sentirse de esta manera. Que ni después de la huida de los laboratorios de Schmidt, ni en cualquier instante de deseo físico en sus años de viaje a la caza de Shaw, nunca ha habido algo así. Nunca ha deseado a nadie como desea a Charles.

Y no le importan ni remotamente los prejuicios de los humanos (ahora suele llamar de ese modo a aquellos que no son mutantes, a aquellos que Charles en su tesis llama homo sapiens), no le importa porque en realidad estos caen siempre en lo mismo: Odian aquello diferente, aquello que no entienden o temen. Recuerda el horror de los campos, los símbolos en la solapa, los números en el brazo…

Pero se estaría mintiendo a sí mismo si no se preguntara qué hubiera dicho su madre si hubiera visto a Charles en el futuro de su hijo.

Que diría Magda… 'Se da cuenta que hace mucho que evita pensar en nada de lo que pasó después de irse de los campos a la luz del sol'. Magda y Anya (la pequeña Anya…) son materia de sus pesadillas.

– Nos queda poca gasolina… ¿no crees que deberíamos parar a… – Charles le sonríe y hay poco que decir después.

Le hace urgir por algo más.

– Ven aquí…

Aparcan en el fondo de un área de servicio y Erik prácticamente no puede frenarse a sí mismo cuando tira a Charles hacia él. Le besa en los labios, mejillas, cuello, le toca los cabellos hasta dejarlos en autentico desorden y puede oler esa suave mezcla de canela y ahora mismo algo de sudor. Charles lucha con las cremalleras y los pantalones de los dos y él usa ligeramente su poder para abatir el asiento del maldito coche.

– Supongo que deberías asegurarte que no nos ven, liebling – los extremos de la boca se van en una sonrisa cuando Charles le obsequia con un pequeño e indecente ruido al respecto.

– Puede ser que sea algo difícil si me distraes de esa forma, querido – Le contesta.

– Tómatelo como un reto…

Hay una risa y movimientos frenéticos.

Erik Lehnsherr tiene a Charles en su regazo, en una área de servicio de una de las carreteras más transitadas del país, y aunque mantiene sus manos en su espalda deja que sea Charles – sentado a horcajadas en su regazo y con la camisa a medio desabrochar – quien se mueva esta vez.

– Mierda…

Charles jadea al contacto, aprovechando su posición para conseguir el total control de sus movimientos, para guiarse en sus brazos: intentando avanzar cuando ambos están preparados, bregando con su serenidad para mantener – al final – el ritmo y la profundidad de Erik en él.

Y fallando.

– _Du bist schön… _

El telépata sólo se deja ir completamente entonces, después que Erik haya llegado al orgasmo.

– ¿Qué?

Charles ríe casi histéricamente, con el rostro enterrado en el cuello del hombre que lo sujeta.

– Oh, mi amigo. No entiendo ni una palabra de alemán.

Erik inclina la cabeza con cierta diversión y mira al techo del coche, relajado y por un momento adormilado con la respiración pausada de Charles contra su piel. De pronto se da cuenta de algo:

– ¿No deberías…– Intenta buscar las palabras –… no deberías poder traducirlo de alguna manera? Ya que… bueno, está el pequeño detalle que eres telépata, liebe… – Hay ironía pero también calidez en la broma.

Y la risa de Charles es ligera pero de actitud alegre antes de ponerse serio por un momento: – También está el pequeño detalle que intento evitar ir más allá aquí dentro – le roza la cabeza con una mano –… como me pediste.

Por un segundo Erik retiene el aliento confundido.

– ¿Erik?

Éste frunce el gesto antes de alzarse ligeramente para mirar a Charles.

– ¿Realmente estás… – no sabe muy bien como decirlo – controlándote cuando…?

– Bueno… no con mucho éxito la verdad, pero…

– No lo hagas…

– Erik…

– No quiero que lo hagas. No en este momento, liebling. – Charles le besa con duda, aún no estando seguro de si Erik lo dice de verdad, pero de pronto el hombre que le sujeta está profundizando el beso con ferocidad y le es difícil incluso estar muy seguro de que es lo que estaban hablando un momento antes.

Se le ocurren después un par de cosas que podría hacer para mejorar el orgasmo de Erik con su telepatía… 'Y sin tener mucho sentido en ese momento se encuentra pensando que quiere a ese hombre, que está desvergonzadamente enamorado de él'.

.

**Viaje a URSS, días después. **

Entraron en Rusia ayer y por mucho que su relación ha cambiado des de esa noche en el agua, Charles sabe que no es el momento para permitirse ser indulgente en ese tipo de capricho.

Mira a Erik de pie en ese lugar, en el interior de ese garaje en ese pueblo perdido, a la espera que llegue el camión que la CIA va usar para llegar a Sebastian Shaw. 'Es peligroso', ha dicho Moira des del principio. Pero es la única manera que tienen de pillar a ese hombre.

Charles piensa que aunque Moira y el otro agente no estuvieran allí, detrás de ellos, tampoco tendría mucho que decir a Erik en ese instante. 'No hace falta leerle la mente para saber que ahora en su mente sólo está ese condenado hombre'.

Hace frio aunque probablemente ni siquiera allí puede ser normal que haga tan mal tiempo en primavera.

Se ha acostumbrado los últimos días, des de las palabras de Erik en su último viaje en coche, a mantener una presencia constante cerca de la mente de él pero no ha ido mucho más allá en realidad. No sin el permiso de Erik, de todas formas.

Y ha notado su ira y concentración presente todo el viaje, pero ahora algo parece haber cambiado por un instante. 'Le observa un momento y dirige la vista a través de la ventana de vidrio llena de escarcha, allí dónde Erik ha dirigido la mirada'.

Se supone que nadie puede verlos des del sitio donde están, pero si prestan atención ellos sí tienen una buena vista de esa calle llena de gente.

Hay una especie de mercado y Erik tiene su vista fija allí. A un chico a hombros de su padre.

Charles se acerca a él cuando Moira les deja solos en la parte delantera de ese sitio para ir a controlar la puerta de atrás y la llegada de la furgoneta.

El telépata no puede evitar poner una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Erik tarda un segundo entonces en apartar ese algo que tenía en el gesto y le mira.

"_No es sólo por tus padres…". _

"_Qué…". _

"_Hay otra cosa en ti ahora mismo, amigo. Puedo…"_ – Charles se corrige porque no quiere que Erik piense que está usando su poder sin permiso – _"… creo que no me equivoco"._

De hecho lo ha visto antes en la pesadilla de Erik: el fuego, la casa que se derrumba, la gente que se lo mira sin hacer nada, los gritos, el terror que invade a Erik mientras le impiden acercarse, el cuerpo de una niña pequeña y una nebulosa de muerte y horror que la mente de Erik parece no ser capaz de recordar sin que todo parezca borroso, deformado y terriblemente desordenado. La mente de su amigo parece extremadamente ordenada en todo lo demás.

Es todo lo contrario a la amnesia y al olvido en la mayoría de sus otros recuerdos. La rabia sorda de los campos, la impotencia en los laboratorios de Schmidt y la ira que aún siente por el asesinato de su madre es como sudor frío bañado en un grito interior, sudor repleto de realización y deseos de venganza. En su mayoría se trata de imágenes crudamente detalladas…

En ese otro recuerdo, en cambio, hay un momento en qué todo se desenfoca y después va a negro.

Charles tiene un nombre sacado de las pesadillas de Erik pero no mucho más. Nunca mucho más.

"_No es nada que tenga que ver con Shaw",_ le contesta al fin con una ligera mueca de su boca, apartando la vista de la calle. _"Pero este lugar me la recuerda…". _

La mente de Erik grita el nombre otra vez: _Anya_. Y Charles comprende con sorpresa que, en realidad, todo este tiempo ha sabido que había un nombre, que esa pesadilla en la mente de Erik guardaba para variar más muerte descorazonadora y un nombre desvaneciéndose por el paso del tiempo; un fuego al atardecer y una niña en llamas. La hija de su amigo. "_Oh"_, la garganta se le hiela en el pensamiento.

'Erik ha sobrevivido a tantas cosas terribles…'. Charles siente como si le hubieran dado una puntada en la boca del estómago al pensarlo.

Pero Erik ha borrado el gesto pensativo de la cara y ahora vuelve a haber sólo concentración en sus líneas faciales. Charles Xavier sabe que éste no va a mostrarse abiertamente herido, mucho menos en este momento, sólo unas pocas horas antes de llegar a Shaw.

– Mi amigo…

Charles nota una mano en el hombre y Erik le mira un instante. – Todo está bien.

La camioneta que Moira espera llega en ese instante.

.

– _Lo siento. No lo abandonaré…_

'Tanta desesperación y todo tan rápido...'. Charles sigue a Erik hasta la gran mansión cuando realizan que Shaw no va a estar allí ese día. Su mente es una turba llena de determinación en ese instante, parecida al momento en que lo sacó del agua y, después cuando llegan a la última habitación majestuosa del corredor de la planta baja, hay un momento en el que de verdad cree que Erik está a punto de matar a Emma.

Charles ve los planes de Shaw en la mente de la mujer, son peor de lo que se habían imaginado y no busca mucho más. Erik está a unos pasos de él, se toma un vodka que recoge de la mesa, con fingida naturalidad mientras le mira y amenaza a Frost con cierta ironía. 'Entre el Erik de las aguas de Florida y el Erik de todos estos días en carretera…'. Y Charles, que ha creído por segundos que iba a asfixiar a Frost con el marco inferior de la cama [_– Erik, ya es suficiente…], _coge aire interiormente. No le hace falta ir mucho más allá del leve susurro exterior de su cabeza, para saber que pese a todo la idea de Shaw sigue empapando con desesperación la mente de Erik.

Shaw sigue ocupando cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Esta es la primera vez en su vida que Charles Xavier ha conocido a alguien que es un igual, a alguien que puede entenderlo (porque pese a sus mejores intenciones sigue viendo a Raven como su hermana pequeña), y ya que piensa en ellos dos como un equipo: actúa como tal. Charles no quiere que Moira esté en problemas pero, si va a decirle algo, espera que sepa de sobras que debía llegar a Erik… aunque su parte racional alegue que esto podría haber sido mucho peor y que no ha ayudado a todos los hombres que debería ahí fuera. El dolor que había en el soldado ruso que ha ayudado a librarse del alambre era abrumador y eso le asusta… aunque también sabe que Erik sólo está profundamente herido y desesperado por esa venganza. 'Que Shaw es un hombre horrible que ha dejado una huella tremendamente dolorosa en el niño que Erik fue una vez'.

Erik sobrevivió y ahora está enfadado pero hay cosas magníficas que puede hacer cuando todo esto acabe. Es un hombre brillante y hay retos maravillosos que es capaz de alcanzar: Charles no tiene ninguna duda porque ha estado en su mente y ha visto las posibilidades que hay allí.

Puede que Erik no esté acostumbrado a trabajar en equipo – aunque les ha ido razonablemente bien reclutando mutantes – y puede que esté perfectamente dispuesto a morir en sus intentos de venganza; pero también es posible que Charles – Charles que lo ha salvado y lo ha visto ser capaz de ir más allá de esa pulsión – no esté dispuesto a dejarlo caer.

'O puede que Xavier esté ignorando de forma demasiado perseverante que, al final, Erik Lehnsherr no puede imaginarse a si mismo después de vengarse de Shaw'. En años, ese hombre enfadado capaz de religar esos alambres alrededor de un enemigo es todo lo que Erik se ha permitido ser.

"Somos el comienzo de algo increíble, Erik", le ha dicho Charles más de una vez. Pero Erik todavía está dañado, aún desconfía de los seres humanos y odia a Sebastian Shaw con tantas fuerzas que en momentos como en Rusia a penas puede recordar algo más.

Y Charles puede que esté lejos de entender como de profunda puede llegar a ser esa herida que ni siquiera había empezado a cerrarse cuando otras pérdidas acabaron de marcar a Erik para siempre.

Eso no le impide querer desesperadamente que Erik se dé cuenta que puede haber más cosas a parte de la oscuridad que parece arrastrar consigo Sebastian Shaw.

Los superiores de Moira puede que se mantengan a la expectativa pero si esto funciona, si les ayudan esta vez: puede que incluso lleguen a tejer el primer punto de un entendimiento que es necesario. "La paz del mundo no exige que cada hombre ame a su prójimo; solamente que ambos vivan juntos, tolerándose mutuamente, sometiendo sus disputas a un arreglo justo y pacífico", ha leído que asegura el presidente John F. Kennedy en los periódicos.

Charles Xavier admira al actual presidente de Estados Unidos, cree que además ellos están haciendo lo correcto en lo que se refiere a la CIA y disfruta enormemente de las múltiples batallas dialécticas que son capaces de mantener él y Erik, así que, ¿Por qué no creer que en realidad se están escuchando el uno al otro?

**.**

Cuando el avión de la CIA llega a suelo estadounidense horas después, con Emma detenida y Erik profundamente reflexivo, es cuando reciben las peores noticias.

Darwin…

El chico ha muerto, Angel se ha ido… y Sebastian Shaw y sus secuaces han reducido el complejo de la CIA de Richmond a un montón de paredes vacías llenas de cadáveres, agentes heridos y un grupo muy afectado de chicos jóvenes.

Charles se siente culpable incluso antes de notar la mano de Erik en su codo cuando bajan del avión.

Y entonces todo parece perdido.

– Os van a llevar a vuestras casas de inmediato – Les dice al abrazar a Raven.

Sean Cassidy y Alex no están para nada de acuerdo.

Y es Erik quien acaba por convencerlo. Ya no son niños, lo eran, pero ya no lo son y Charles sabe dónde puede llevarlos, donde deben ir ahora que la base de Richmond se ha convertido no sólo en un desastre sino también en el lugar que se ha llevado para siempre a Armando…

– Darwin ha muerto, Charles – insiste Raven – Y no podemos ni enterrarlo –. Charles Xavier siente la culpa en sus venas [él, él fue el que insistió en poner a los chicos a través de esto] y, en ese momento, es por Erik que no flaquea.

– Shaw tiene su ejército. Necesitamos el nuestro.

Esa noche – ya en Westchester – se encierra temprano en su habitación. Estar en esa casa no es fácil ni agradable… y mientras que anhela una partida de ajedrez y dormir en los brazos de Erik, no está preparado aún para hacerlo allí.

Erik es absolutamente magnífico, Charles lucha esa noche contra los fantasmas de su infancia mientras insiste en pensar en ello. ¿Cómo podría siquiera él comparar su desasosiego con toda la perdida y desesperación que ha sufrido Erik?

Pero lo cierto es que el telépata no tiene opción en ello, no elige sus propias pesadillas. En esta casa pasó todos esos años viendo a su madre sucumbir al infierno del alcohol, a Kurt menospreciarla a su manera y a su vez pegar a Caín, a Caín pagando su enfado con él: asustado, con voces en su cabeza y sin idea de lo que había hecho mal para perder en vida a su madre de esa manera.

Tener a Raven al lado fue su bendición.

– _La verdad, Charles. No sé cómo has sobrevivido viviendo en tal dificultad… _

No culpa a su amigo por creer cualquier otra cosa.

Y antes que el día haya acabado se da cuenta que no es solo que quiere estar en ese lugar, que no va a permitir que eso lo consuma. Por lo que acaba buscando a Erik…

– Permíteme enseñarte el estudio, amigo mío.

.

.

Raven puede haber estado algo molesta con Charles en los últimos meses pero la muerte de Darwin, todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, ha hecho también que empiece a plantearse qué está mal con todo en general. Al fin y al cabo Angel los ha traicionado yéndose pero estar en el cuartel de la CIA no ha sido exactamente como estar en casa.

Westchester, si no fuera por Charles, tampoco sería precisamente la definición de hogar.

– _Bueno, fue una dificultad atenuada por mí…_

Evita las preguntas de los chicos y de Moira, que está tan inquieta como todos por lo que ha pasado con la base de Richmond, y se dirige a su habitación de siempre en el segundo piso.

La habitación que Charles ha dado a Erik está también en esa planta y Raven, por un momento, vacila al pasar por delante de su puerta. Es atractivo y la clase de amigo que supone que le hacía falta a Charles.

Aunque ha habido algo torpe entre ellos estos últimos días después de sus viajes por el país. 'Nada sorprendente, piensa Raven al final, puesto que su hermano es ese encantador y entrañable_ viejo plasta_ de aún no 30 años al que algunas veces le gusta demasiado sermonear…'. Ella se siente unida a él de todos modos… aunque a veces le moleste que siga tratándola como una niña.

Ella no es definitivamente una niña.

Siente los escalones y en ese momento ve a Moira subir hacía el tercer piso.

– ¿Todo bien? – Pregunta la agente.

– Sí, sí… sólo es que no creo que tenga mucho sueño aún.

Moira sonríe y a Raven le parece que da un rápido vistazo a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Charles antes de asentir.

– En Rusia… ¿Está todo bien? – Se le ocurre hacer esa pregunta ahora. Ellos les han explicado que Sebastian Shaw no estaba en ese lugar, que han detenido en cambio a su telépata pero Raven está convencida que hay algo más.

Ve a Moira fregarse las manos algo inquieta, antes de mirarla y bajar la voz.

– Nada – niega con la cabeza – No te preocupes Raven, buenas noches.

'Nada, excepto que Lehnsherr podría haber empezado la tercera guerra mundial por su cuenta y Charles Xavier ha ido completamente detrás'. Piensa Moira aunque no lo dice y agradece por esa noche que Raven no tenga el don de su hermano porque definitivamente no quiere volver a hablar de eso. No hasta que vuelva a llegar el momento de detener a Sebastian Shaw.

.

– _Scheiße._

Erik blasfema y Charles lo observa justo en el momento que sujeta el rey del tablero con sus manos.

– Creo que al fin te he ganado esta noche, amigo.

La mirada de Erik es de desafío y después muestra una sonrisa ladina. – Si eso parece…

Erik se inclina hacia delante, le quita el rey de las manos y los dos saben que hay una invitación allí. Lejos de la incomodidad de la base de Richmond, de hecho, Charles y Erik se encuentran en Westchester compartiendo rutina después de cada cena…

Nada es nuevo o sorprendente pero sigue siendo completamente excitante.

A estas alturas Charles ha estado a punto, al menos cada vez que ha mirado a Erik la última semana, de decirle que está enamorado. Es algo que está constantemente en su pensamiento desde que esa epifanía vino a él con todas las palabras y que no sería prudente mencionar.

En vez de eso, por lo tanto, Charles comparte cada silencio y cada toque que Erik le ofrece.

En ocasiones se cuestiona si debería decírselo sin más: porque Erik merece escucharlo. Pero al fin y al cabo puede que Erik no sienta lo mismo… así que las palabras de ese sentimiento – cree – van a tener que esperar.

Erik suele abandonar la cama de Charles Xavier con la primera luz del día, antes que los chicos se despierten. Y Charles, es verdad, comparte la necesidad de ello pero no puede evitar sentirse algo molesto con la frialdad de las sabanas cada mañana.

¿Podría haber un futuro para ellos? El mundo que está en sus manos construir entre los muros de esa mansión, el lugar dónde puede que con el tiempo acaben acogiendo otros mutantes jóvenes y asustados, no tiene por qué tener las mismas reglas que el mundo exterior…

Y aún así…

Erik es bello, no tan roto como insiste en creer y con extraordinario talento para impulsar a los chicos más allá en los entrenamientos. Erik merece todo el amor que han insistido en arrebatarle y que ahora puede que incluso tema. ¿Cómo si quiera podría no estar enamorado de él?

Se le ocurre que esa es su pequeña fantasía absurda… porque mientras que hay indudablemente una atracción física fuera de toda cuestión allí… puede que esté leyendo mal a Erik. Al fin y al cabo Erik le permite entrar en su mente, dejar ir sus cadenas cuando están en la cama, pero esos son momentos de tan cruda intimidad, tan intensos, que Charles no está seguro de no leer en la mente de Erik justo lo que él desea ver.

El aroma de Erik es herbal y especiado la mayor parte de veces y Charles guarda para si cada uno de los detalles del hombre que lo tiene cautivado, se dice que porque es completamente incapaz de lo contrario. 'Incluso si a veces pasa la mitad de sus noches en el estudio discutiendo exasperado sobre cualquier cosa por la que valga la pena ver argumentar a Erik, esperando observarle aceptar el empate con un ligero bufido y esa mirada suya entre el afecto y el enfado por encima del tablero de ajedrez'.

Junio es cálido y ninguna disparidad de opinión parece en realidad demasiado irreparable.

.

**Westchester, junio de 1942. Y años siguientes… **

El pequeño Charles Xavier escucha los gritos de Kurt y los llantos de su madre des de la habitación. Y… bueno… su madre también grita… pero no son gritos que en realidad retumben entre las altas paredes del comedor. Charles está escondido en su habitación, debajo de las sábanas y con la cabeza contra la almohada y es, de todo ello, a su madre a quien puede escuchar con más claridad.

Su madre – Charles va a aprender pronto que Sharon no grita sino que son sus pensamientos – lanza improperios no sólo contra Kurt (y maldice no sólo que éste le haya dado una bofetada y la haya llamado histérica y borracha) sino que también insulta a Brian Xavier. 'Porque fue demasiado débil… y se fue… los dejó… y ahora ella que nunca ha querido ser madre, más que porque eso es lo que se supone que debía hacer, se ha quedado sola con Charles… que es algo asustadizo últimamente y que es encima demasiado pequeño para estar bien por si solo'.

Kurt echó a la primera de las niñeras porque era una mujer mayor y dijo que la casa y los niños necesitaban sangre joven para airearse. Sharon sabe muy bien en estos momentos qué entiende Kurt por airearse en relación con las últimas dos chicas que han pasado por casa…

A Sharon, de hecho, le da igual la mayor parte del tiempo: está mucho más interesada en sus botellas.

Y Charles… Charles no entiende muy bien todo lo que dice su madre en este momento pero cierra los ojos y, cuando todo se relaja un poco, piensa que puede que estén acabando de discutir.

Kurt Marko los manda llamar, a él y a Caín, justo media hora después. Riñe a su hijo con absoluta devoción y no presta ninguna atención a Charles más allá de un par de pensamientos condescendientes… hasta el punto que éste se pregunta por qué le ha pedido que esté allí.

Caín está después tan enfadado con su padre que lo paga con su hermanastro.

– _Eres un maldito mocoso, Charlie. _

El tiempo pasa muy deprisa.

Y es extraño que todo fuera más fácil cuando menos control tenía de su telepatía, quizás también porque antes nunca estuvo sujeto a la responsabilidad de su uso: podía ver lo peor de cada una de las personas que habitaban Westchester sin pensar que estaba haciendo mal en mirar… podía sentir la desesperación de su madre por un hombre que había muerto y la rabia de Caín por un padre que fingía prestar mucha más atención a Charles sólo para hacer que su hijo compitiera con él y algún día borrara al pequeño Xavier de la ecuación.

Raven, que para él ha sido siempre su hermana pequeña, fue su único apoyo en todo eso y no llegó hasta 1944.

– _¿No estás asustado de mí?_

El pequeño Charles Xavier parece en ese momento más bien encantado.

– _Coge lo que quieras, hay mucha comida. No hace falta que la robes. – Le dice – De hecho… ya no tendrás que volver a robar. _

La próxima vez que Charles escucha la voz de su madre en su mente, o los gritos de Kurt entre las paredes de esa casa, Raven está allí con él.

La niña, que en su casa ha dejado de ser azul la mayor parte del tiempo, esconde la cabeza llena de rizos rubios contra Charles y éste decide que no está solo y sonríe un poco.

**.**

Años después Charles está en uno de los edificios de Oxford contemplando los antiguos frescos pintados en el techo y Raven le sorprende por detrás. Está lloviendo a fuera con algún que otro trueno, y los dos escuchan la lluvia caer y los susurros de los estudiantes que allí y en el corredor van de allí para allá.

– ¿No deberías estar en clase?

Él se ríe.

– He acabado mis clases por hoy.

– En realidad me lo suponía, mi hermano empollón nunca se saltaría una clase – La voz de ella es divertida mientras le abraza y le arrastra hasta el exterior. En ese momento hace poco que los dos se han instalado en Oxford y justo esa semana han tenido tiempo de explorar un poco la ciudad. – ¿Qué te parece si me invitas a un refresco?

Los dos están juntos allí porque a ninguno de los dos se les ocurrió que uno fuera a dejar Westchester sin el otro.

Con Sharon ya muerta por culpa de su enfermedad, Charles ni siquiera quiere pensar si va a volver a ese lugar.

Se queda mirando el cielo gris un instante.

– ¿No crees que deberíamos dejarlo para más tarde con la que está cayendo?

Raven coge aire.

– Oh, vamos. ¿Qué es un poco de lluvia? Consigamos un paraguas en algún sitio… ¡o corramos!

A ella le gusta la idea de ellos dos afrontando el mundo.


	6. 5 In the dark corner of the hall

**N/A: **¡Hey, Gracias por el apoyo y por la lectura! Estoy disfrutando mucho al escribir esto e intento ir mejorando algunas cosillas :). El título de este capítulo está inspirado en una rima de Bécquer, la número VII.

Sólo dejadme añadir que el significado de "_Du bist schön…" _es "eres bello [you are beautiful]". Erik lo usaba en el capítulo anterior y va usarlo de nuevo en éste, jeje. Porque voy a aprovechar un poco que tenemos a estos dos chicos juntos en estos capítulos… jiji.

Ah! Empiezo con referencias a _'Magneto – Testament'_ (2009), que es uno de los pocos cómics enteros que he leído y que me tiene el corazón roto. Como siempre, todo lo que no reconozcáis es mío, lo demás de Marvel, Fox y sus gentes :).

¿Nos vemos en los reviews?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. In the dark corner of the hall (Del salón en el ángulo oscuro). <strong>

"Sometimes you get a moment when everything lines up, when anything is possible. When suddenly you can make things happen. God help us if we take that moment. And God forgive us if we don't". – Jakob Eisenhardt en 'Magneto – Testament' (Vol.3). _Marvel Comics. _/

/_ "A veces hay un momento en que todo sale bien, en que todo es posible. Cuando de repente puedes hacer que las cosas sucedan. Dios nos ayude si tomamos ese momento. Y Dios nos perdone si no lo hacemos" _[Traducción]_._

**.**

– Ellos no van a parar a nunca…

– ¿Y entonces qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? ¿Huir?

La voz de Jakob Eisenhardt se alza por encima de la de su hermano esa mañana en Düsseldorf. Es simplemente impensable que el mismo país por el que luchó tanto tiempo atrás le esté dando la espalda de esa manera. Edie, su esposa, lo mira en silencio mientras los dos niños – en realidad sólo Max sigue siendo un crio – están simplemente sentados en la mesa del comedor.

Ruth es la mayor y al final mira a su padre, y se debate contra la propia inquietud al hablar.

– Quizás… quizás el tío tenga razón, _poppa_. La mujer de la floristería… ella piensa que soy alemana…

– Ruthie, tu eres alemana querida.

– Bueno… sabes qué quiero decir – La chica insiste con esa determinación que muchas veces sólo da la primera juventud, con la incomodidad de haber visto alejarse a más amigas de las que en realidad tenía. Mientras su hermana habla, Max juega tímidamente a su lado. 'Extrañamente concentrado en uno de los pequeños metales con los que Jakob le enseñó a hacer brazaletes, una tarde de no hace tanto'. El niño que un día será Erik Lehnsherr aún no hace mucho más que doblar alguna pequeña cuchara y ser extraordinariamente bueno al lanzar la jabalina de la escuela en gimnasia, pero en sus manos ésta siempre va un poco más lejos que cuando la lanzan los demás…

Ruth continua: – La mujer que abre la floristería de abajo por las mañanas, a veces me llama Greta. No sé de dónde lo ha sacado y es probable que me confunda con alguien más, porque siempre me pregunta qué vamos a hacer por Navidad. Pero… yo la dejo papá… Es… más fácil de esa manera.

Hay tristeza en los ojos de Jakob cuando asiente.

– ¿Qué crees entonces Edie, _Schatz_? ¿Ya no hay lugar para nosotros en la tierra de Goethe, Mendelssohn y Beethoven?

No mucho tiempo después los Eisenhardt intentaran ser los Lehnsherr en Polonia y acabaran sin proponérselo en el gueto de Varsovia.

El último intento de quedarse en Alemania habrá quedado en nada cuando Jakob se dé cuenta que su viejo amigo, ese hombre del que cuenta que salvó la vida hace veinte años, el mayor Scharf, puede que ahora trabaje para el gobierno… pero nunca va a tener manera de ayudarle.

No cuando las leyes de Nuremberg no les han dejado opción. 'La ciudadanía alemana de muchos como ellos es ya sólo un recuerdo'.

– ¿Sabes una cosa, hijo? Diga lo que diga tu tío, hubiera sido mejor que fuera el mayor Scharf quien me salvara la vida esa vez y no al revés. La gente que te ayuda una vez, puede que vuelva a querer ayudarte después; porque eso confirma su buen juicio inicial…

Incluso en Varsovia, Jakob no guarda rencor e insiste a su familia que todo va a salir bien. Que alguien va a poner pronto final a toda esa locura.

Pero Ruth enferma y el aspecto de Edie cambia tan deprisa que parece haber envejecido décadas en unos pocos meses.

En junio de 1941, las cartillas de racionamiento a penas permiten 184 calorías al día por cada judío y mueren 2.000 personas al mes en el gueto de Varsovia.

Lejos quedan esos mediodías del sabbat en los que, durante la sobremesa, Jakob solía preguntarle por los compañeros de la escuela y, una vez, sólo una vez, por esa niña con la que antes le había hecho la puñeta Ruth.

– ¿Así… dime… esa muchacha a la que le regalaste el brazalete es judía? –. Esa pregunta, acompañada de una sonrisa, ni siquiera es más que eso, la manera de sonsacar a un niño… Con curiosidad y una sonrisa suave.

.

Erik no recuerda si nunca llegó a responderle.

Erik no ha pensado, en realidad, en Jakob en mucho mucho tiempo. 'Puede que haya cosas más fáciles de llevar a cabo si no piensa en su padre…'.

Parpadea un instante, al darse cuenta que ni siquiera se ha fijado en el último movimiento del juego de Charles. Pero, de hecho, cuando lo busca con la mirada a través de la habitación; el joven telépata ni siquiera sigue sentado en la butaca de enfrente.

Se miran un instante: Charles está levantado, con un vaso en la mano izquierda. Pasa distraído un dedo por la parte baja de la gran estantería del estudio, en un gesto pensativo.

Está bastante claro que ha ido hasta allí a por los vasos en el momento en que saca el segundo de ellos de un armario lateral. Erik se pregunta cuánto hace, en realidad, que no estaba prestándole la suficiente atención. 'Sorprendentemente Charles ha dejado ya el Scotch encima de la mesita auxiliar de la sala sin que él se diera cuenta, cerca del tablero de ajedrez'.

Erik puede haber estado del todo distraído esta vez… pero también se da cuenta enseguida que hay algo mal en Charles Xavier, lo ha habido todos estos días y aún no ha dado el paso de preguntárselo. 'Lo que sea, pesa hoy más en su mirada'. Es julio, un martes por la noche, y Charles ha estado toda la mañana entrenando a Alex en ese – hasta cierto punto estrafalario, al menos para la época en que se construyo – refugio nuclear de su padrastro…

Kurt Marko.

Algo de eso no gusta nada a Erik al pensarlo:

Ni siquiera ha sido Charles quien se ha molestado en ponerle un nombre al tipo al mencionarlo. Y Raven, que es quien les ha dado el nombre y un par de datos sobre su paranoia nuclear y las fiestas llenas de inacabables convenciones sociales, ha resultado ser sólo ligeramente algo más abierta al respecto...

Erik Lehnsherr mira un instante al hombre con el que pasa la mayor parte de sus noches y se inquieta con la pregunta en los labios. 'Charles le ha mirado des del principio como si no quedara ninguna pesadilla por descubrir en él, en más de una manera Erik se ha sentido desnudo frente al hombre más joven, pero éste nunca ha hablado mucho de sí mismo en realidad…'.

Lucha ahora con las palabras para hacer esa pregunta. Y al final no abre la boca, pero da igual; porque Charles suspira, baja la mirada y acaba contestándole igualmente en poco más que un murmuro incómodo.

Charles es, de hecho, cada vez menos reticente a reconocer que hay determinados pensamientos que simplemente no sabe no oír. Hay también menos muros entre los dos en ese momento.

– Esta casa no me ayuda a pensar con mucha claridad. Alex… le dije que… – se para un momento y balancea solo un poco su equilibrio con uno de sus pies – ¡Dios! Creí que podía hacerlo y después le dije que…que en batalla podría haber matado a uno de sus compañeros… ¡a Alex…! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Charles ni siquiera quiso decir eso, claro; no después de la muerte de Darwin. Erik le ve dejar los vasos en la mesita y pasarse una mano por el cabello.

Creía que podría manejarlo mejor, pero es evidente que algo le sigue persiguiendo en ese sitio. Respira. Al final tiene a Erik para sincerarse… ¿Pero cómo?, se pregunta.

Éste le observa aún en silencio, con una repentina sombra ondeando en la mirada…

Puede que no sepa qué hacer con ello.

– Dale tiempo – Erik se inquieta incluso al escuchar su propia voz. 'Tiempo… Él ni siquiera cree que debería pensar en disponer de más tiempo'. Han pasado meses des de esa noche en Florida…. ¿Por qué motivo debería tener que esperar mucho más para cazar a Schmidt? ¿En qué momento ha empezado a esperar de verdad que los chicos estén lo suficientemente preparados para ello?

'Sí, le dijo a Charles en Richmond que ellos también necesitaban un ejército… pero no acaba de reconocerse en ello'. Charles prefiere el término _aliados_ (o amigos), de todos modos.

– Charles…

Le ve vacilar.

"_Alex va a estar bien, tienes razón…"_. El telépata no habla en voz alta esta vez… aunque le mira y en sus ojos tampoco hay rastro que haya escuchado nada más que palabras reconfortantes en la cabeza del hombre que tiene delante.

Nuevamente desvía la mirada hacia la estantería. Erik, que ya no está en la butaca, se fija entonces en lo que mira.

– ¿Física nuclear? – Hay un montón de libros de esa temática en ese renglón. Charles puede ser genetista y un genio pero no parece el tipo de lectura que acorde con él.

– Eran de mi padre – Hay otra cosa en la mirada de Charles ahora. – Cuando murió, cuando se mató, no estoy muy seguro que ya tuviese mis poderes… aunque a veces creo que sí, que en realidad nunca lo vi en su despacho el día que… que era en mi cabeza donde estaba… Era científico nuclear y trabajó con Kurt, mi padrastro, hasta casi el final.

Erik no sabe exactamente qué decir. No a eso.

– Charles…

Erik ve a su compañero perderse un momento más en sus pensamientos con la palma de la mano en el lomo de uno de los libros.

– Marko persuadió rápidamente a mi madre que esta casa necesitaba un hombre que se hiciera cargo de ella… – Se ríe un poco sin humor a continuación – Él buscaba, bueno, riqueza y una posición… esta casa y otras fincas que después quien sabe cómo se arregló para vender. Solía humillarla. – Calla sólo un segundo más: – Más por suerte que por otra cosa, parte de la fortuna quedó a nombre de mi madre… ni siquiera me explico cómo ella se las arregló para hacer testamento entre botella de Bourbon y botella de Bourbon…

Una sonrisa amarga cruza el rostro del mutante más joven, algo de humor falso en el gesto de su boca.

– Escucha… – La voz de Erik es mullida ahora, forrada de algo profundo. Quiere decirle que en realidad no tiene por qué seguir explicándole algo así.

Nadie más que Erik sabe que hay cosas que pueden ser demasiado difíciles de compartir. Y al fin y al cabo, quiere que Charles esté bien no que responda ninguna estúpida pregunta… 'Porque Charles Xavier debe ser ligereza y ese maldito optimismo que ahora menos que nunca no entiende de dónde ha sacado…'.

– No era para nada aburrido vivir aquí…– Hay dolor en los ojos pese a la risa que intenta construir. Una humedad allí aunque sin lágrimas: – Las mentes de Kurt y su hijo no eran agradables… pero no tiene importancia, Erik. Hace mucho tiempo –. Charles hace un ademán inseguro con la mano y después se obliga, de hecho, a apartar lo absurdo del recuerdo.

Kurt murió y Caín, que era más grande y tenía más fuerza, se fue hace mucho tiempo. No menciona esa cicatriz en el tobillo de uno de los golpes de rabia de su hermanastro ni la constante sensación de no haber sido suficiente para evitar al menos una de cada muchas borracheras de Sharon.

Se siente ridículo de facto al estar siquiera considerando quejarse de su infancia delante de Erik.

Erik, que está buscándolo un segundo después…

– Discúlpame…

Charles Xavier quiere seguir disculpándose pero se queda atrapado en la mirada del hombre que, de pronto, tiene una de sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda. La otra en su pelvis. El instante queda congelado, a medida que los ojos de Erik recorren su cara.

Hay tanta esperanza e incertidumbre en todo eso que están viviendo… Charles sabe que el final de la misión, el momento en que al final encuentren a Shaw, está allí en la mente de Erik. Pero los dos están de acuerdo en lo mucho que podrían ayudar a otros, ¿no?

Erik es extraordinariamente bueno empujando a los chicos. Llevándolos a alcanzar más potencial.

'Hay un segundo en que Charles piensa que está muy muy orgulloso de él…'. Pero después las manos de Erik se mueven y van de la espalda a los brazos. No es ni remotamente la primera vez, pero en esta ocasión el corazón podría ser capaz de detenérsele cuando Erik Lehnsherr lo besa. Es distinto de otras veces, principalmente porque es inesperadamente suave, como si Erik quisiera aplacar cualquier desasosiego de Charles con su aliento. Deslizando la lengua ligeramente a lo largo del labio inferior de su amante antes de volver a mirarlo.

– _Du bist schön… _– Dice. Y esta vez Charles Xavier tiene la mente lo suficientemente abierta para dejarse acariciar por el significado que sus sentidos le dan a la frase, por el anhelo en ella. Sus rodillas sosteniéndole únicamente porque Erik sigue manteniendo el agarre en sus brazos. El siguiente beso llevando a distancia cualquier rastro de sus fantasmas.

Sus labios contra los de Erik ahora de forma más desordenada. En parte torpe porque Charles está de pronto mucho más ocupado sonriendo a ello…

– No, mi amigo – Consigue entonces responderle en voz baja, algo ronca; apoyado definitivamente en el peso en él. Y con una mano en la solidez del pecho de Erik – Tú lo eres, eres bello, amor.

Charles Xavier le pasa la otra mano por el cabello corto y castaño, con los ojos cerrados en realidad; y no deja escapar la sensación táctil de ello hasta que llega a tocar la piel de la nuca, jugando con las puntas de su pelo.

De alguna manera el momento se eterniza y el telépata puede escuchar su propio latido en la cerrazón nublada de sus orejas. – Erik, yo…

Erik esta vez vacila y acaba por tirarle atrás, profundizando el contacto al chocar ligeramente contra el mueble lleno de libros. Repitiendo en esta ocasión sí, viejos patrones de otras noches. No es lo que Charles quiere ahora mismo y usa, efectivamente, la suavidad tomada del mismo beso de Erik para revolverse contra ello. Acaricia la cara y la garganta al doblador de metal y después conduce sus brazos hasta levantarlos para quitarle la camiseta de cuello alto, entreteniéndose en el pecho descubierto.

Las yemas de sus dedos juegan un momento con la calidez tibia de la piel del otro hombre.

"_Sht. Quiero que hagamos esto así, Erik"_, le dice. Le guía hacia el sofá pasando el dedo pulgar por sus labios, entreteniéndose a besarlo con más pericia que un momento antes pero aún entre sonrisas de absurda tranquilidad.

Erik no protesta.

Van a hacer el amor sin prisas encima del sofá porque es lo que Charles necesita, porque es lo que le da a entender incluso antes de situarse en su falda. 'En busca de suficientes caricias y besos para olvidar; y no sólo por unas horas, cualquiera de los fantasmas que le acechan en esa casa…'.

Le ayuda a desnudarse, deja que Erik le quite el pantalón y le abra la camisa y le tumba en ese canapé de piel de los años treinta. Dispuesto a montarle con lentitud hasta el punto del olvido. – Por favor…

Cuando los dos están ya enredados en el otro, Erik puede sentir la erección de Charles contra su estómago mientras lentamente se mece contra él. Las piernas de Charles firmemente fijadas a lado y lado de su pelvis y los brazos cerrados alrededor de sus hombros sólo por un momento antes de volver a alzarse en él. Se besan… y puede que Erik sea quien se encuentre dentro suyo pero es definitivamente Charles quien esa noche tiene el control.

No es para nada una novedad que Charles Xavier sepa como enloquecerle… pero todo ello tiene un ritmo distinto en esta ocasión. Hay una extraña paz en el estudio, una quietud lograda de repente mientras se entregan al instante. Solamente el débil sonido del roce con la superficie del sofá y su piel en movimiento rompiendo con constancia el silencio en la habitación.

Palabras no dichas en sus respiraciones.

"_No tienes ni idea, Charles. No podrías entenderlo…"_, piensa Erik. No hay manera que Charles pueda comprender en lo más mínimo lo increíble que es sentirse dentro de él. O lo inaudito que le resulta su constante presencia en general.

Erik Lehnsherr deja que toda la calidez de esa realización le oprima el pecho en el pensamiento.

.

Por la mañana Charles vuelve en si en su habitación, con la otra parte de la cama vacía como cada día, pero esta vez hay un ruido en la puerta y el otro mutante está allí de pie antes que pueda darse cuenta. 'Erik…'.

– Sean y Raven han hecho gofres.

El telépata parpadea un instante a esa declaración, aún intentando descifrar el significado pleno de la frase. Despertándose… 'Pero entonces una bandeja llena de comida flota al lado de Erik y llega a él incluso antes que pueda decir nada'.

Charles intenta situarse y aún adormilado acoge el pequeño gesto con una sonrisa. Mordiéndose el labio a continuación, al buscar la hora en el viejo reloj de la mesita de noche. – Es… ¿Qué hora es?

– Más de las once… los chicos están haciendo ejercicio fuera.

– Oh.

– Le dije a Moira que probablemente habías estado leyendo hasta tarde…

Erik sonríe de lado, en el fondo irritantemente presumido por ello. Y aunque quiere quejarse, Charles se encuentra por el contrario riéndose con él.

De alguna manera la convivencia con los chicos le está haciendo bien.

– No estoy muy seguro que Moira no sea ya consciente de… – Charles Xavier mueve la mano de forma vaga entre sí mismo y Erik que aún se encuentra en la puerta –… esto.

Erik, sin embargo, frunce algo el gesto. El momento se ensombrece un poco. 'No le importa lo que esa mujer o cualquier otro ser del planeta tenga que decir sobre ellos dos… pero eso no va a borrar el hecho que Moira sigue perteneciendo a la CIA'. Ella probablemente no lo entendería, ni lo aprobaría. A esas alturas Charles le ha hablado de la posibilidad de una escuela, de un lugar para proteger a otros mutantes. 'Es suficientemente malo que, por mucho que él no lo vea, esa gente siempre vaya a menospreciar a Charles por su mutación'. A estas alturas ya no se trata de un policía o un camarero al que burlar en algún lugar… y, por un momento, Erik topa con una sensación que no le es exactamente nueva: La necesidad de proteger de alguna manera aquello que le rodea, aquello que le importa.

– Sigue trabajando para ellos, Charles. Aunque creas que…

– Lo sé, lo sé – Éste sigue sonriendo, aunque por el gesto Erik cree que ha leído más allá: – Pero hablando en general deberías darle una oportunidad a Moira, mi amigo. Ella también forma parte del grupo. Vive aquí… – Charles querría continuar con una frase al respecto de ese hecho, busca las palabras porque ese momento es tan malo o bueno como otro para hablar de todo y nada, pero se da cuenta que en realidad lo que sigue es un "por el momento". Porque todos ellos viven allí ahora… pero no hay nada establecido después. ¿Van a seguir ayudando a la CIA? ¿Va a ser suficiente para demostrarles que pueden confiar en sus habilidades y pueda que sea una buena idea abrir ese lugar en el que piensa, después? ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos dos?. Intenta no preguntarse eso y, en cambio, opta por seguir simplemente el tren de pensamientos de Erik: – Y en realidad puede que no le importase si lo supiera… Moira es una buena chica y una buena amiga, profesional y abierta a ayudarnos con los chicos no sólo por el bien de la agencia.

Erik lucha también consigo mismo, en su caso para no alargar la discusión sobre Moira y la CIA, al menos no esta vez. Charles ni siquiera se ha vestido aún y decide que prefiere burlarse un poco de él… para bien. Espanta la inquietud a distancia.

Lo mira.

Los dos se miran.

– Más bien puede que no le importara ser ella quien acaba cada noche en tu cama, liebe… – Dice al final.

– ¡Erik! – Y Charles le riñe pero, tal y como Erik esperaba, no evita cierto rubor al hacerlo. – No es verdad… Ella no quiere… Oh – calla cuando se da cuenta que el otro en realidad se está burlando. – ¡Erik! Te agradecería que no intentaras tomarme el pelo…

Hay algo de posesivo, de hecho, en la manera como Erik se acerca a él después. Con un dedo le roza el ligero rastro de vello rojizo de la mandíbula, que demanda ya un afeitado, y le besa en los labios.

– Es demasiado divertido y además… no me falta razón – la bandeja que flotaba cae encima de la cama cuando Erik se pierde en el siguiente beso.

.

.

Están sentados en una sala con televisión y un viejo billar, Sean hace girar una vieja peonza de colores que ha encontrado en su habitación, la absurdamente grande habitación de dos camas, que comparte con Alex y mira a Hank que está sentado en el sofá con un montón de papeles con los que últimamente va a todas partes cuando sale del laboratorio que le ha prestado Charles.

Raven está en algún sitio en el exterior y Moira se ha quedado en la cocina haciendo un café.

– Así – Sean pregunta – ¿Creéis que vamos a estar preparados cuando volvamos a encontrarnos con ese tipo?

Es evidente, por su mirada, que Hank duda. Alex, sin embargo, que se ha pasado en silencio la mayor parte de los últimos días; lo mira.

– Sí. Tendremos que estarlo – Dice. 'Se lo debemos a Darwin' es lo que calla y Sean asiente porque sabe que Alex es el que más se culpa por lo que ha pasado. El que menos perdona a Angel por su elección.

.

En agosto, las estrellas recién nacidas de primera hora de la noche son gruesas y claras, como si el cielo de Salem estuviera más cerca que nunca. Y el jardín huele a árboles y césped recién cortado. Charles observa el paisaje y casi no reconoce ese lugar que una vez fue oscuro y demasiado grande para el niño que él era.

Ahora tiene planes… los tienen, todos ellos. Quiere que los chicos sigan allí cuando esto acabe, quiere construir una escuela a la que ayudar a otros… ambiciona a Erik a su lado.

No hablan mucho del futuro más allá de Shaw. Hank va a instalar a Cerebro en la mansión, tiene sus apuntes, salvó algunas cosas de Richmond… está seguro que puede hacerlo y es lo poco del futuro que llega a hablar con Erik estos días.

Exceptuando su visión sobre las minorías, la justicia social y los derechos mutantes, claro. Erik ha leído con avidez parte de los apuntes que Charles logró traer a Estados Unidos sobre su tesis, sus ideas sobre la evolución y alguna u otra frase que ahora no construiría exactamente así. Erik está absolutamente de acuerdo con él, con los papeles más bien… aunque insiste en que tarde o temprano la CIA va a girarles la espalda, va enfrontarse a ellos.

Moira se reúne con jefes los jueves y los lunes. Aún no tienen noticias de Sebastian Shaw pero siguen interesados en su ayuda, con algunas reticencias. Charles Xavier cree que pueden mostrarles que no hay nada que temer… que pueden demostrarles el valor de estar del mismo lado, lo mucho que en realidad los mutantes pueden ayudar al país.

Han discutido sobre ello pero el desencuentro de opiniones nunca es demasiado grave. Los dos son cabezotas y a los dos se les haría de día sólo esgrimiendo argumentos para que el otro admitiera que no tiene razón. 'En estos momentos al menos encuentran otras maneras de callarse mutuamente'.

Son recuerdos felices cuando empieza el día. Y son recuerdos que ahora pertenecen a esa casa.

Es última hora de la tarde pero Charles aún viste pantalones de pinzas y lleva la camisa con los puños subidos. Le llega música a los oídos, alta y dispersándose en mil ecos rotos por el jardín lleno de silencios. Es el tocadiscos de la habitación de Raven. Recuerda habérselo regalado en Oxford pero no tenía ni idea que había conseguido empacarlo. 'La aparición de Moira allí, cuando podría haber empezado una aburrida vida de profesor, no les dejó mucho tiempo al respecto en realidad'.

– _No te he sido del todo sincero, guapa… una de las cosas espectaculares que puedo hacer es leer el pensamiento._ – Parece haber pasado toda una vida des de esa frase, des de cualquiera que hubiera dicho en Oxford, para ser más sincero consigo mismo.

La mutación, lo que ya hace tanto entendió que eran él y Raven, le ha importado durante mucho tiempo, tanto que ahora aparenta haber sido siempre: Valía la pena dejarlo todo parado para ayudar a Moira. 'Y ahora, con Erik, está convencido que pueden hacer grandes cosas…'.

Puede que si Raven estuviera aquí en el jardín, le dijera que es todo cosa de su ego. 'O quizás no…'. Raven está tan entregada como los demás para hacer que esto funcione.

Sigue siendo su hermana pequeña: No tiene otra.

La música cambia.

Escucha a Alex y Sean gritar des de la misma habitación.

.

– _¿Estás seguro de qué funcionará? –_ Un día después Sean intenta volar des de la ventana de una de las salas.

En realidad no funciona pero el ambiente es jovial y familiar el resto del día. Ve a Erik bromear y a Alex reír. Raven saca una vieja cámara, una de enorme incluso para 1960, que Charles ni siquiera está seguro de que funcione y la ve entretenerse con la mirilla marrón de detrás, que le indica rudimentariamente que ya hay un carrete, y con distintas piezas hasta que consigue convencer a Sean y a Hank de posar para la foto.

Toma varias durante el día.

Erik se queda en el ventanal noble un buen rato. Las rígidas líneas de la mandíbula y los pómulos en su habitual concentración. Los ojos de verde pálido por culpa de la luz de ese momento del día. Erik, le dedica una mueca a medio camino entre la mofa y el encanto cuando le encuentra observándole.

Pero no es aspereza lo que descubre cuando surfea con cuidado al límite de sus pensamientos más externos. _"Supongo que no piensas poner orden…"_.

"_Están pasándolo bien… no intentes negar que tu también"_.

Otra imagen impide a Charles continuar con el intercambio de impresiones.

"_Dios… Erik"_.

"_No enrojezcas, liebe. Un telépata como tu debería disimular un poco mejor cuando ve simplemente lo que planean hacerle en su propia cama… faltan horas para ello"_.

Charles intenta normalizar la respiración a tiempo para escuchar a Hank preguntarle si se encuentra bien y si encuentra que es buena idea que vayan a correr por el jardín esa tarde.

Erik, en ese momento, ya está dándole un par de pequeños golpes en la espalda de Alex y preguntándole si puede ver lo que ha conseguido los últimos días en el subterráneo. 'Es increíble lo cerca de los chicos que ha conseguido estar… y lo mucho que puede desquiciarlo para todo el día con un solo pensamiento inapropiado'.

.

.

Erik ya no es el niño de piernas largas y espalda encorvada, quizás no suficientemente cómodo con su altura, de su preadolescencia. Ese muchacho asustado ha quedado en sus pesadillas y sus peores recuerdos, que en realidad son a veces los únicos que tiene de todo ello.

Pero pese a ello, incluso ahora, aun en este momento en que Charles ríe a su lado y miran orgullosos a Sean Cassidy mientras éste al fin consigue volar… _[– Sabes que estabas pensando lo mismo – le sonríe_]. Incluso ahora, el nombre de Klaus Schmidt sigue allí en ese lugar de su mente que le repite que esto no puede ser para siempre, que la CIA debería tener ya pistas de ese maldito hombre… que él debería no olvidar que la última vez que pensó que podría postergar la caza de Schmidt, todo acabó desmoronándose de todas maneras.

Los humanos, ahora puede llamarlos así, se encargaron de ello.

Y no quiere pensar en ninguno de estos chicos, por supuesto no en Charles, en las manos de seres capaces de mirar a una familia a los ojos antes de separarlos de sus hijos en un lugar como esos campos… antes de…

No puede pensar en eso otro tampoco… no cuando allí ya no hay más ira o venganza a la que agarrarse. No existe un Klaus Schmidt que pueda pagar por lo de Anya…

Él mismo se encargó en ese momento.

"_Sean no va acercarse a ti en un par de semanas…". _

"_¿Pero ha funcionado, no?". _

Los chicos son tan buenos como Charles creyó que serían en Richmond una vez. Y aún hay música y algún anochecer de alboroto en sus habitaciones pero no importa en realidad.

Ninguno de ellos debería tener que esconder lo que es fuera de esa casa segura y enorme, ese lugar que pertenece a Charles pero que el telépata asegura que es de todos.

Hubo un tiempo, justo antes de la guerra, en que la consigna de algunos amigos y vecinos de sus padres fue la de evitar destacar, evitar parecer o incluso evitar una segunda mirada de camino a casa porque al final todo tenía que mejorar… y todo fue a un lugar que no estaba siquiera en las peores pesadillas de los más pesimistas o combativos.

Erik puede que piense más en Jakob Eisenhardt y en su al final vana esperanza en tiempos mejores de lo que ni siquiera ha sido consciente en mucho tiempo.

– _Si empleas la mitad de tu concentración en parecer normal, sólo prestas atención a medias a las demás cosas que haces… – _Se encuentra aconsejando a Raven. No debería esconder quien es, le dice. – _Quieres que la sociedad te acepte cuando no te aceptas tu misma_ – Porque si todos ellos son un pueblo, una especie, Raven es quizás el ejemplo que más vivamente queda en la retina de esa identidad colectiva de la que deben estar orgullosos y no en cambio avergonzados.

Los días de agosto pasan y el aire inconstante de septiembre les hace encender la chimenea del comedor, y la del estudio, algunas noches. Con la rutina de ese verano aún constante en sus vidas, de hecho, la mayoría de los días podrían parecer corrientes para un observador casual… Las mañanas y las tardes comienzan y terminan como si no tuvieran que afectar el curso de sus vidas pero, en ese ambiente de entrenamientos y discusiones políticas vespertinas, ningún momento es exactamente igual que el anterior para alguien que ha pasado solo, a la caza de fantasmas del pasado, al menos la última década.

No lo es tampoco a la vista de una conexión que es capaz de mantenerle despierto hasta horas intempestivas… ni siquiera siempre con el propósito de algo estrictamente físico.

Encantando y fascinado por, y a la vez por mucho más que, el potencial y la extraordinariedad de Charles Xavier.

**Aún en Westchester, 22 de octubre de 1962.**

Charles le apunta con la pistola.

Erik le sujeta las manos insistiéndole para que dispare. Puede desviar la bala. Cree que puede hacerlo. Pero Charles Xavier no va a dispararle y entonces está el satélite y el primer pensamiento sobre la imposibilidad de convocar toda su ira en ese instante y…

… la memoria, la memoria sobre su madre que ya no recordaba…

La calidez de la mente de Charles contra la suya al navegar cuidadosamente en su mente de esa manera en que nunca antes ha estado allí.

– _Hay mucho más en ti de lo que crees. No solo dolor e ira. También está el bien en ti lo he visto –._ Charles con su fe y su convicción, el increíble uso de sus poderes y el recuerdo que recupera de Edie, lo empuja a ello, lo sacude por dentro:_ – Y cuando puedas acceder a él poseerás un poder que no tendrá rival, ni siquiera el mío. _

Y Erik lo consigue, lo hace y es una emoción cruda y abierta, es la evocación del amor de su madre y las lagrimas en los ojos de los dos... 'Podría quedarse allí para siempre, podría besar a Charles a continuación, pero al fin y al cabo el instante se desvanece'. Y se encuentra esperando un momento, recuperándose antes de entrar, cuando Moira los avisa des de uno de los salones de la primera planta.

"_Si se trata de magnetismo, podría ser mucho más que doblar y controlar algunos objetos. El planeta tiene campos magnéticos. Las posibilidades de algo así…"_. Recuerda a Charles, dos copas de vino por el medio, teorizando sobre ello hace muchas noches. Es difícil pensar seriamente en algo así aún… pero esto (el satélite) es real, lo es.

Ha movido el satélite como intentó mover el submarino de Shaw una vez hace meses… pero esta vez ha sido distinto. Se encuentra avaluando la reflexión de Charles sobre el llegar a su potencial en ese punto entre la rabia y la serenidad.

No les queda mucho tiempo en ese punto: por fin saben dónde van a encontrar a Shaw.

Difícilmente puede haber pasado desapercibida para Charles la manera en que Erik ha estrechado una mano contra la pistola con la que antes pretendía entrenar.

… Con la que se ha negado a dispararle.

– _La ira casi ha acabado contigo varias veces – Le ha reprochado Charles antes de ayudarlo hace unos minutos._ 'No es como si nadie le hubiera echado en falta hace unos meses…'.

Pero es difícil controlar el instinto y la ira, la adrenalina de estar a punto de obtener su venganza, cuando de pronto tiene a Klaus Schmidt (a Sebastian Shaw) tan cerca. Cuando puede pensar plenamente en cómo va a acabar con él y no en cuándo…

Es un extraño contraste con todas las sensaciones anteriores de ese día. Con el recuerdo feliz de su madre, con la emoción compartida y la huella cálida de algo que nunca antes se ha parecido tanto a la paz.

.

Después del discurso de Kennedy los chicos están nerviosos, Moira se marcha unas horas para hablar con sus superiores… el momento se acerca y a los chicos les golpea la evidencia fría de ello entre la preocupación evidente de Moira y la determinación de Erik, porque Shaw quiere una guerra y es seguro que va a estar allí entre dos potencias que amenazan de empezarla.

Es por eso que Sean está extrañamente callado las siguientes horas y que Alex prácticamente consigue desesperar a cualquiera con el golpeteo nervioso de esa maldita cosa de madera que en otras circunstancias Cassidy arrastra siempre con él en los descansos. Charles habla tendidamente con Hank y después parece decidir que, si bien es mejor que esta noche descansen para estar en plena forma, puede que los chicos también necesiten el consejo y la presencia tranquilizadora de ellos dos durante el día.

– Creo que de momento es mejor que comamos algo – A media tarde Charles prepara te, sándwiches para todos y se instala con un par de libros en el sofá de esa misma sala. Intenta no hacer visible el nudo que él mismo tiene en el estómago. 'Los jóvenes mutantes que han estado entrenando deben poder confiar cualquier duda a los adultos responsables al cargo de esa situación'.

Aunque Erik va y viene un rato y después desaparece de allí en silencio.

Charles Xavier resiste tanto como le es posible la tentación de seguirle.

.

.

Esos días de octubre son fríos pero no hay ni una gota de lluvia ni una nube que en realidad parezca predecir que en horas pueda estallar una nueva guerra.

Para Erik Lehnsherr esa es la tarde más larga que en realidad ha vivido en mucho tiempo. Durante años ha ido detrás de todos esos nazis y ha podido esperar el momento justo y el lugar adecuado… durante meses ha aguardado éste momento, dejándose mecer por la idea de los mutantes, de estar preparado y flanqueado de aquellos que son como él, de tener aliados como los tiene Shaw. Pero a la hora de la verdad es Schmidt y ha sido todo lo que le ha empujado en el pasado.

Sale al jardín en busca de aire.

Camina por la grava hacia la barandilla de piedra y los ojos se le van al satélite. 'Düsseldorf, su casa, él mismo de niño, el amor de Edie y el menorah…'. Vuelve a pensar en su madre y efectivamente es capaz de recordar, ahora sí, ese instante de ese diciembre en particular.

No creía que aún tendría ese recuerdo…

– ¿Estás bien? – La voz de Charles le interrumpe.

Hay un instante de silencio entre ellos.

.

Los chicos están nerviosos y, aunque probablemente de diferente manera, ellos no son una excepción. Charles intenta apartar cualquier inquietud, el sentido de la responsabilidad que está a punto de empujarlo de nuevo a la mansión. 'Los otros los necesitan, aún no ha podido hablar con Raven des de que las noticias se han precipitado, y es posible que Hank no haya acabado de explicarle lo que ha estado haciendo estos días en el laboratorio…'.

Duda.

Pero al final conduce al otro por un camino que serpentea a través de la parte posterior del recinto, pensando en encontrar un poco más de privacidad. Nada parece que vaya a cambiar en el ambiente en las próximas horas y probablemente necesitan ese momento.

Ambos caminan un poco más juntos de lo que esperaría un espectador casual. Los hombros de los dos chocando ocasionalmente.

Si las cosas salen como espera, puede que precisen al menos de un poco de intimidad. 'Es probable que no tengan muchos más instantes solos antes de Cuba…'.

… Y no ha podido sacarse de la cabeza a Erik y su gesto desde que éste ha salido del salón.

Charles ensaya mentalmente lo que va a decir, debatiéndose entre la impulsividad de ser sincero: 'Te quiero', 'Ésta es tu casa', 'Podemos hacerlo juntos: una escuela, más mutantes', o el silencio. Charles Xavier necesita algunas respuestas pero ya ni siquiera está muy seguro de cuáles eran las preguntas.

Los últimos meses han sido brillantes y en este momento, pensándolo fríamente, nadie puede darles plenas garantías de lo que va a pasar mañana o pasado. En una guerra o a las puertas de ella nunca las hay. No al cien por cien. Charles, por supuesto, cree que van a tener éxito, que pueden detener a ese hombre y reafirmar su compromiso, empezar a tejer un futuro a cara descubierta para todos los mutantes. 'Pero, aunque no se enfrontasen a la posibilidad de un conflicto atómico, seguiría siendo peligroso y Erik ya ha estado dispuesto a morir antes para acabar con Shaw...'.

Avanzan por el jardín hasta que Charles toma una respiración profunda y suficiente valentía para volver a abrir la boca. La ahogante sensación que el tiempo se les agota no le abandona.

El mismo Erik, sin embargo, es quien le impide articular las palabras. Le pasa una mano por el cabello y le mira. El gris de sus ojos con la seriedad de una tormenta en pleno océano.

– _Ich liebe dich –_ murmura.

Y Charles no puede estar seguro que lo haya escuchado o entendido bien. No de entrada. Se toma un momento para coger aire. Sonríe y vacila todo a la vez.

Se ve incapaz de reaccionar, atrapado en las palabras y con un pequeño temblor en las manos. Como si fuera, de hecho, alguien aturdido que de pronto ha quedado cegado por las luces de un automóvil acercándose a gran velocidad. 'Por un momento incluso tiene la sensación de haber chocado ya contra uno…'. Mil sensaciones en el pecho.

– Oh! – Se acerca, dejándose acunar por la mano que Erik mantiene en su cabello. Se detiene y se muerde los labios resecos de forma inconsciente. – Yo también te quiero, amor. Con todas mis… –. Se precipita contra él y lo besa antes de acabar la frase. 'Erik…'.

– Liebling…

El estómago de Charles se revuelve con todo lo contrario a la aprensión que le ha acompañado los últimos minutos. Aunque después algo le hace volver a ella.

Tiene que hablar de todas formas. 'Es ahora o…'. No, no. Eso no.

– Estas han sido una semanas fantásticas – Comienza. 'Y no estoy listo para que terminen', se dice mentalmente. El otro le mira.

Erik no dice nada esta vez pero hay algo mucho más real, algo mucho mejor en la calidez con la que por un segundo recibe el ligero toque de la telepatía de Charles. Ninguno de los dos está libre de pesadillas o miedos pero Charles Xavier cree, con esa volátil sensación como prueba irrefutable, que lo que Erik le acaba de decir lo significa todo. Y envuelve los brazos alrededor de él.

Mantiene el pecho presionado contra el suyo, sintiendo el golpeteo de sus latidos. No quedan ni mucho menos a la misma altura pero no hay tanta diferencia después de todo: Apoya la cabeza en su hombro y sonríe contra su nuez, esa que hoy no está tapada con ningún cuello alto porque vuelve a llevar el chándal gris de entrenamiento.

El recuerdo de la madre de Erik, de la celebración del Hannukah, aún ondea a su alrededor.

– No puedo dejarte volver a casa sin algún tipo de… – Duda en lo más profundo de los terrenos de Westchester, los árboles perennes con el color marrón y amarillo de octubre. Un estanque de aguas verdosas un poco más allá. En casa los chicos están nerviosos, van a cenar tarde y va a ser seguramente más tarde aún cuando puedan dormir. – … te quiero, Erik.

Probablemente deban pensar en descansar esta noche. Erik le besa.

– ¿Hay alguna oportunidad de llegar a la habitación sin pasar por la entrada principal? – Y se ríe, se ríe con todos los dientes del mundo y le sujeta con más fuerza. Pueden permitirse eso, al menos de momento.

– Hay un cobertizo detrás de esos robles…

La sensación que cuando Moira vuelva en unas horas y tengan que establecer definitivamente un plan – aunque Erik no crea que la necesiten para trazar uno – habrá otros asuntos ya impostergables que tratar.

.

Charles desliza sus manos en el cabello de Erik, sujetándose contra él cuando Erik se inclina y murmura un pequeño eco de satisfacción. La boca de Erik contra la suya, cálida y firme punto de equilibrio. Charles siente realmente flaquear sus rodillas y, a la vez, el deseo a través de su columna vertebral.

Y entonces sin ser completamente capaz de explicarlo, su cinturón está desabrochado y la mano de Erik en su pantalón. Erik que le acaricia y después lleva su mano a sus nalgas, utilizando toda su astucia para besarle en el cuello y distraerle hasta llevar un dedo a través de él. Dos a continuación. Saliva y tiempo para no herirle pese a la falta de lubricante.

Su otra mano acariciándolo y Charles completamente entregado, dejando que se sitúe aún más cerca de él, encima de él; ambos tirados en el suelo en esa antigua caseta de servicio llena de polvo y viejas sábanas cubriendo parte de los muebles.

– Hay una cama en el fondo… ¡Por lo que más quieras, Erik! –.

Las piernas enrolladas en su cintura provocando que Erik de un traspié al alzarse e intentar carretearlo. Dejando al final a Charles en el suelo y consiguiendo llegar a la cama escaso minuto de risas más tarde.

Su amante apenas se habrá quitado el pantalón después, cuando Charles aprieta los dientes y gruñe en voz baja mientras se acaricia a sí mismo; curvando la espalda y presionándose contra Erik. Erik, que deja escapar un suspiro tratando de mantener alzadas las muñecas de Charles a la vez que desliza una mano por su camisa y la parte ausente del pantalón hasta llegar a sus muslos, empujando las piernas de Charles con más determinación contra él.

Ninguno de los dos se molesta a seguir desvistiéndose aunque Erik, que sabe que no va a durar mucho más, es cuidadoso cuando sigue su camino en él. Dejándose guiar por los instintos al ritmo de los quietos gemidos de su amante.

El sudor goteando en la barbilla en el momento en el que vuelve a arquear la espalda y Erik le ve llegar en unas pocas ráfagas temblorosas que salpican su propio vientre. Erik golpea un par de veces más ese punto en la próstata de Charles, sus músculos apretados en él, hasta que él mismo se derrumba entre escalofríos.

Restos de sí mismo y Charles sobre el vello húmedo, rizado de su entrepierna.

Charles lo abraza, un brazo con suavidad en la parte de atrás de su cabello, sus zapatos enredados en los pantalones al final de sus piernas y Erik abre los ojos varios minutos después.

– Mein Gott…

El beso posterior aún consigue agitarle aunque ambos están demasiado agotados para hacer nada más al respecto.

No es mucho más tarde cuando vuelven a vestirse, un clima cada vez más frio. Pero se encuentran envueltos en sí mismos y su sudor, entre la olor a cerrado y a humedad de esa parte del jardín. Charles se ríe cuando Erik se acerca desnudo a un grifo del antiguo lavabo de servicio con precaución y una mueca de frío en la cara. Después se le acerca por detrás para ayudarle a pasarse algo de agua antes de poder vestirse.

Erik extiende la mano para sostener su muñeca un instante.

– _Ich liebe dich. _

Charles a su vez acaricia el número marcado en Erik allí.

.

.

**Kiev (URSS), mientras la crisis diplomática empeora. **

Nastasya se encuentra en cama. Hay una radio en la habitación en que hace horas que suenan todo tipo de himnos de la Unión Soviética y voces militares que hablan de una guerra.

Oleg, que en estos años aún lleva su barba de sacerdote y murmura enfadado con el mundo y preocupado por su salud, aparece para cerrar el aparato y pedirle que descanse. Si el mundo decide autodestruirse en los próximos días, al menos va a ahorrar a su mujer ese sórdido espectáculo radiofónico.

Pero Nastasya es buena, compasiva y la clase de persona que no puede dejar de preocuparse. De la misma manera que no puede olvidar al menos un rato a esa chiquilla malcriada por la que ha sacrificado ya la salud.

– ¿Dónde está? Debería estar en casa… –.

Oleg intenta no alarmarla más. – En el río… – Aunque el nacido moscovita nunca ha tenido mucha mano izquierda para eso: –… últimamente siempre está en la orilla del maldito río.

– No seas muy duro con ella…

Oleg calla. 'Si hay un fuego más en esa casa… uno de pequeño… él mismo va a dar una lección a esa criatura endiablada…'.

.

**Westchester (Estado de Nueva York, EUA) – lunes, 22 de oct de 1962. 8.40 p.m. EST **

– Podríamos…

Charles piensa en comer algo, proponiéndole pasar por la cocina al llegar a casa, pero la mente de Erik está ya terriblemente alejada de ese instante de domesticidad.

El satélite sigue en el fondo, en la dirección errónea que le han dado antes.

– Podrías… podrías volver a… – Hay algo en sus recuerdos, algo del bello recuerdo de su madre que de pronto obceca a Erik. Da un vistazo más allá – Quisiera… no me acuerdo muy bien de su voz o…

La mirada azul de Charles lo mira en confusión. Caminan hacia adelante con las manos entrelazadas, pasada una especie de fuente ya iluminada y de nuevo hacía la grava de la entrada, lejos de la profundidad de los jardines.

– No quiero, no quiero pensar que ella no está allí, Charles… – Erik busca la mirada tranquilizadora del hombre a su lado de camino a la casa: – ¿Qué clase de ser soy si ella no está allí?

Y hay un momento de duda, sorpresa genuina, como si el telépata no comprendiera de dónde viene eso, como si no se lo esperara. Pero la mente de Erik, que es ordenada y compleja de una manera que Charles Xavier no ha experimentado antes en nadie, se centra de pronto en ello casi completamente. Charles Xavier lo comprende al instante. Sus ojos abriéndose mientras busca las palabras.

– Erik…

'Oh, Erik…'. Charles sabe lo que el hombre al que ama quiere decir. No se ha atrevido a ir allí, hay demasiado dolor… pero puede que haya esperado por ello.

– Dijiste que era el rincón más brillante de mi memoria pero…

– Estoy seguro que _ella_ está allí, Erik. – Asegura: – Sólo que eras un niño en ese otro recuerdo… no había ninguna sombra. Pero podemos volver a hacerlo. Ven – Le sujeta y le lleva ahora un trozo más allá – Ven. Vamos a intentarlo.

Ésta vez aún aferrado a sus manos cuando entra en su memoria.

El recuerdo de Anya es mucho más triste, de una manera más real parece menos extraño al Erik actual, más factible como parte del hombre que Erik Lehnsherr es ahora. Su vida no ha sido feliz, Charles siente como éste acoge el valor del recuerdo de su madre, su calidez y lo impulsa en el realismo de éste otro recuerdo. ¿Realmente cayó antes en la cuenta de los bucles al final de los cabellos de Anya o del detalle de su risa? El amor a ella, a esa niña, está allí pero lo está a través de las sombras de todo un pasado que lo atormenta cuando la mira.

Vuelven a haber lágrimas en los ojos de los dos cuando Erik se ve acunándola una noche de nieve y viento. Abrigándola con mantas a falta de calefacción entre murmullos alborozados de infante.

La voz de una mujer joven tarareando una canción a su lado.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.** _Ich liebe dich_ creo que la mayoría en este fandom ya lo sabe, hehe, pero es "te quiero" y _Mein Gott_ es "Dios mío".


	7. 6 The things we lost

**Capítulo 6. The things we lost (Las cosas que perdimos) **

"The only thing that matches the strength of their bond is the strength of their belief in separate ideals. And ultimately, one of them pays the price. Both emotionally and physically". James McAvoy. /

/ Lo único que coincide con la fuerza de su unión es la fuerza de su creencia en ideales separados. Y en última instancia, uno de ellos paga el precio. Tanto emocional como físicamente.

**.**

Donde el mundo parece acunar el silencio y las nubes sólo desaparecen en verano. Los montes Cárpatos comienzan en el Danubio cerca de Bratislava. Rodean Transcarpatia y Transilvania en un semicírculo grande, barriendo hacia el sudoeste, y finalizan en el ese mismo río cerca de Orşova, en Rumania. Un largo camino des de lo oscuro de esa guerra que los ha cambiado para siempre. Magda cierra esa maleta con las pocas pertenencias que han acumulado los últimos años y aguanta el aliento un instante, sosteniendo las lágrimas.

Ha sido un largo camino hacia ese lugar, dónde no tienen más que un cuarto en la parte de atrás de un hostal y el poco dinero que Erik gana ayudando aquí y allí, tomando cualquier tipo de trabajo si le dan la oportunidad. Erik ha insistido en moverse a otro sitio una vez más. Bistra es un lugar tranquilo y hermoso en el que la nieve gobierna en invierno y los caminos son claros cuando la niebla lo permite en otoño, rodeados de flores en primavera y de luz brillante en verano. Magda cree que aquí, en este lugar de montaña entre Romania y Ucrania, podrían ser felices con Anya.

Erik quiere llevarlas más al este, a _Vínnytsia. Dice que allí habrá más trabajo, que los tres tendrán un mejor futuro. _

Magda calla y accede. En el fondo sabe que Erik sigue pensando en ese hombre de los campos, que él es en parte por lo que no se va a conformar. Magda no ha visto nunca además a nadie con tanta facilidad para los idiomas y con tanta capacidad para aprender por sí mismo. 'No hay manera que este sitio entre montañas no haya acabado pareciéndole muy muy pequeño…'. Erik tiene pesadillas por las noches, igual que ella. Pero lo que ella recuerda es muerte y desolación sin nombre, los hombres que mataron a sus padres tienen mil y una caras en su cabeza. Klaus Schmidt es el rostro en las pesadillas de Erik.

Nunca hablan de ello por la mañana.

.

.

_Se ríe y corre hacía fuera. Lleva un vestido blanco de verano y una pequeña pala roja de jardín. Magda suele usar esa pala para cuidar las plantas – a veces los propietarios de la pensión, donde se hospedan en lo que no llega ni a una habitación, les hacen un pequeño descuento por ello – pero Anya, sin duda, tiene una mejor idea en este momento. Se sienta en el suelo embarrado y empieza a remover la tierra marrón oscuro del jardín. _

_Magda solía tener el cabello largo antes de los campos y no quiere cortárselo ahora a su hija. 'Quizás la próxima primavera…'. La niña saca una y otra palada de tierra con paciencia, quitándose una y otra vez los cabellos ondulados de los ojos y centrándose en ese pequeño trabajo ante la mirada divertida de una de las vecinas del humilde hospedaje de Bistra, que se ha asomado con curiosidad a través de las vallas bajas del jardín. _

_Erik recuerda vagamente que el nombre de esa mujer es Marya. _

– _¿Tu mamá sabe que juegas con eso, pequeña? – La joven de tez vagamente morena sonríe a la chiquilla que sigue concentrada en la tierra, su vestido ya embrutecido por el fango y el ceño concentrado. Marya se ríe más. _

– _Anya, mein Schatz… – Erik se recuerda ahora observando el intercambio des de la puerta trasera del hostal. No muy seguro de qué hacer, al fin y al cabo Magda había mostrado simpatía por esa mujer des del principio… pero inquieto por el intercambio. 'Aún nunca lo suficientemente convencido de las intenciones de la gente desconocida… Ansioso por ello'. _

_La niña, sin embargo, totalmente confiada en su casual espectadora. Risueña pero obstinada en su tarea. _

_La sombra del único ciruelo del jardín creando claroscuros en la escena. Y de pronto Anya dándose cuenta de su presencia y girándose para explicarle su logro. – Vati… ¡Ven! ¡Mira! _

_La mujer extraña observándole un momento. _

– _Magda me ha dicho que os vais… hacia la frontera. _

_Una mirada escasa antes de asentir tomando a su hija en brazos. – Vamos, Anya. Te has ensuciado tu vestido… – Un beso en la mejilla y un intento torpe de peinarla con una mano. _

– _Sois unos niños aún… tened mucho cuidado. _

_Erik recuerda haberla mirado molesto, perplejo y amotinado en la idea de haber sido insultado. _

– _Tengo veintiún años – Le dice. Anya aún en brazos, mirándolo entre curiosa y dispuesta a dar algo de batalla para volver al suelo – Aunque no es de tu incumbencia. _

– _Papá… – La niña se queja entre medias. _

_La mujer da una mirada vacilante de aprobación a la tozudez de la pequeña. _

– _¡Papá! – Anya insiste – Por favor… _

_Algo suave y cálido en el pecho de Erik cuando su hija arruga la nariz en desacuerdo con los acontecimientos…_

– _Id con cuidado igualmente. Tenéis una hija preciosa. _

_Esa vez Anya no consigue ir al suelo y seguir jugando con la pala roja. Erik le roza la nariz con la suya y le habla con calma. – Tenemos que entrar ahora, liebling. Y encontrar otro vestido. _

_La baja de sus brazos con cuidado cuando llegan a la puerta. _

_Van a irse pronto esa mañana y Magda espera ya por ellos en el cuarto trasero que ha sido su casa últimamente… 'Ella le ha dicho más de una vez que deben dejar que la niña camine, que tiene edad de mantenerse en pie sin problemas, pese a que en la habitación apenas hay espacio entre la cama y su cuna. Que en los niños algún rasguño en la rodilla es señal de salud…'. Erik ayuda a Anya a subir a tientas el único escalón del portal, de todos modos. Una mano siempre en la pequeña espalda dispuesto a parar cualquier caída al más mínimo tropiezo infantil, dispuesto a protegerla. _

_No hay nada que quiera con tanta ferocidad en ese momento. _

La memoria de Anya se desvanece mientras la clara mañana de Rumanía se transforma de nuevo en el frío atardecer de octubre en Westchester.

Charles aún está a su lado.

La emoción clara en sus ojos. – Era hermosa… – _'Eran tus ojos… y esa fina línea en la que en inconformidad conviertes el labio inferior cuando no estás de acuerdo en algo'_. Lo no dicho en el silencio de a continuación.

– Ellos provocaron ese incendio. – En la más profunda convicción de Erik ya hay un ellos y un nosotros. Su escepticismo amargo para con la humanidad justificado en la existencia de dos especies.

A estas alturas Charles escribiría diferente un par de líneas de su tesis si pudiera. El convencimiento de Erik no cambiaría por ello, de todos modos.

Charles Xavier lucha contra la perorata de palabras que dejaría ir en cualquier otra ocasión. 'Quizás pueda convencer a Erik que no hay un ellos y un nosotros, no en ese sentido…', piensa. Pero no se atreve a lanzar ninguna hipótesis vacía para ello, no así. 'No respecto a esa criatura que genéticamente podría haber sido cualquiera de las dos cosas…'.

Nunca van a saberlo al fin y al cabo.

Charles guarda silencio y honora con todo su ser ese lugar cálido lleno de recuerdos; ese sitio que la mente de Erik aún mantiene para esa niña, incluso si es en su subconsciente.

Todos estos meses, Charles Xavier ha intentado respetar de algún modo el espacio de Erik, no ir más allá de lo que éste ha querido ofrecer… 'En este punto, sin embargo, no hay más razón para reprimir el instinto de rozar su mente contra la de Erik. No completamente al menos'. De vuelta al principio podría volver a entonar ese _"lo sé todo"_ a la pregunta _"¿qué sabes de mí?"_ y estaría mucho más seguro que es así, sería mucho menos arrogante en la sonrisa. Ha visto mucho más allá en Erik Lehnsherr en este momento, mucho más que el dolor y la agonía…

Exhala aire y lo mira.

Se lo ha explicado ya y sabe que se estaría repitiendo si volviera a decirlo en ese momento, que es quizás el motivo por el que en realidad ahora no lo dice. Pero los dos siguen allí, cerca de casa, y Erik le ha dejado compartir toda esa emoción hacía Edie sin preguntas, le ha preguntado por ello al respecto de Anya. Erik le ha dicho que le quiere.

– _¿Qué acabas de hacerme?_

Si cierra los ojos Charles aún puede sentir cada una de las huellas recientes dejadas en su piel.

Sigue sujetándole la mano cuando se acerca del todo y le besa en la comisura del labio. El telépata siente la emoción de Erik en ello y es breve pero le mantiene la sonrisa cuando se separan para entrar en casa.

Erik aguarda, sin embargo, el aliento otro instante. Le para cuando Charles hace el ademán de seguir hacia el interior.

– _Küss mich_ – Le pide con la voz algo ronca y efectivamente después le besa con una calma sosegada que se parece mucho a auténtica devoción. Un beso del cual, si en ese momento Charles no estuviera tan sujeto al instante presente, podría ver también – en la pausa hecha por los labios de Erik un instante antes de separarse de los suyos al final – la incertidumbre.

Puede que Erik haya llegado a creer que tantos años solo le han quitado la capacidad de llorar a Anya… que al final sólo ha quedado el monstruo que Schmidt hizo de él… el monstruo que Magda vio en él. 'O algo mucho peor. Porque, al fin y al cabo… incluso los monstruos son capaces de llorar a sus hijos sin importar el tiempo que ha pasado, ¿verdad?'.

Charles acaba de devolverle eso, como tantas otras cosas: el sentido de pertenencia, una meta más grande que ellos mismos en la responsabilidad de saberse parte de un grupo más amplio, la propia destreza con su poder e incluso la capacidad para admitir la naturaleza de la emoción guardada en ese beso… pero mañana Sebastian Shaw va a estar enfrente suyo, va a mirarle y va a matarle y Charles debería saber que esa ha sido su intención des del principio, sin duda. Sin embargo puede que Erik no esté tan seguro de lo que Charles sabe o no, no cuando cree que es menester recordárselo.

Hank aparece antes que Charles se aparte nuevamente, sus manos aún rozándose.

El chico parece sólo confundido un momento entre las luces ahora ya encendidas del jardín y las sombras de esa primera hora de la noche. 'Erik se plantea brevemente hasta donde ha visto pero el joven científico sólo titubea un instante más hasta dirigirse a Charles'.

– Moira ha llegado, quiere hablar con vosotros. Pero antes me ha dado permiso para llamarte. Querría enseñarte un par de mejoras que he hecho en el hangar.

El telépata asiente con la mirada en Erik un momento más. – Nos vemos dentro entonces. Sé amable con Moira. No tardaré.

.

.

Raven está enfrente de un espejo y se observa. El camisón de dormir le va un poco grande y le cae des de los hombros, dejándole la clavícula blanquísima al aire. Hasta ella podría decir que está realmente guapa… sólo que no es ella. Sus pies, sus rodillas, sus manos, sus codos y sus hombros no son de ese color suave en realidad. No tiene los ojos ni el cabello rubio del reflejo.

Enfadada se quita la ropa de dormir y se envuelve en el albornoz para meterse en la ducha.

Deben estar orgullosos de quienes son. Pero no por la sociedad, sino pese a ella. Recuerda el convencimiento de Erik respecto a ello… y en realidad acoge con una sonrisa a Hank cuando éste llega a su habitación esa noche.

Le ha visto antes en la planta baja, cuando Charles se ha encerrado con Erik y Moira en el comedor para hablar de mañana y éste le ha dicho con una sonrisa que tenía que volver a su laboratorio… Esperaba de hecho poder hablar con él antes de irse a la cama pero pronto comprende que no precisamente para lo que Hank va a buscarla.

No para compartir ninguna cura.

– Ahora se te ve hermosa – Dice él después. Pero sin embargo _esa_ no es ella, ¿Lo es?.

.

– Cuba, Rusia, América. No hay diferencia… – Después de una larga charla con Moira y de que Charles se haya asegurado que los chicos estén razonablemente tranquilos y listos para descansar, consiguen llegar a su estudio. Ellos también necesitan irse a dormir temprano, que es de hecho el plan inicial por lo que respecta a esa noche. ¿Pero qué mal pueden hacer un par de partidas de ajedrez de más?. Hay una charla real pendiente entre ellos de todos modos – Shaw ha declarado la guerra a toda la humanidad. Hay que detenerlo –. Charles parece contenido y sosegado. Ha puesto un poco de whisky en un vaso y ha encendido la chimenea mientras Erik tomaba una ducha y se cambiaba de ropa en su habitación.

Erik ha estado tentado antes de recalcarle lo que va a decir ahora. 'Él va a matar a ese hombre, se llame Shaw o Schmidt, no a detenerlo'.

– ¿Crees que podrás dejarme hacerlo?

Erik nunca ha aspirado a ningún tipo de recompensa por ello, mucho menos a una en forma de paz. Va a matarlo porque mató a su madre, por las agujas y las horas de interminable dolor en el laboratorio, porque des del momento que consiguió pensar en ello nunca se le ocurrió que Klaus Schmidt, al igual que el resto de malditos nazis, mereciera vivir.

Si en realidad es un mutante o no, si sintió mayor o menor simpatía por los condenados soldados de esos campos, no importa en absoluto. No en absoluto su propia paz.

Medio año antes, sobrevivir o no a su propia venganza ni siquiera era gran cosa en su planteamiento.

Charles se mueve incómodo en su asiento. Frunce el gesto, aprieta los labios, pasa el vaso por sus manos y se inclina hacia el tablero, hacia Erik.

– Tú siempre has sabido por qué estaba aquí, Charles – Le recuerda – Pero todo ha cambiado. Lo que empezó como una misión secreta… Mañana la humanidad sabrá que existen mutantes. Shaw, nosotros: no harán diferencias. Nos temerán y el temor se transformará en odio.

Puede que Erik haya pensado antes que Charles Xavier era demasiado obstinado para su propio bien y puede que Charles crea normalmente lo mismo de él… pero esta vez la molestia por ello es muy real en Erik… y casi dolorosa en el rostro de Charles.

– No, si impedimos la guerra, no si podemos parar a Shaw. Si arriesgamos la vida por ellos.

Le llama ingenuo… o arrogante.

Y Charles se mueve más en su asiento, le previene sobre la paz y matar a Shaw… hablan sobre ser mejores hombres, sobre el camino de la evolución que el mismo Charles predijo en su tesis y que ahora niega, y sin querer un par de piezas de ajedrez caen encima el tablero cuando éste último vuelve a moverse hacia adelante.

Los dos son tercos pero realmente ésta es la primera vez que Erik siente la necesidad de levantarse de la silla contrariado e irse poco después sin mediar mucha más palabra.

– Buenas noches, Charles.

Hay un momento de silencio entonces en el que Charles se muerde el labio y pasa la mano a través de la tensión de su propia clavícula, sintiéndose muy muy cansado hasta que la puerta del estudio se cierra.

.

.

**En su submarino,** Sebastian Shaw sabe exactamente qué tiene que hacer. Y por qué.

Esa guerra será su gran momento, aquello que lo alzará, que acabará con la humanidad y mantendrá con vida sólo aquellos mutantes más válidos, que lo situará a la cabeza del mundo en la enésima comprobación que sólo los más fuertes merecen sobrevivir…

'… y no habrá duda de quiénes son quienes merecen vivir mañana'. Podrá tomar cualquier otra decisión después, la que sea: con el mundo en ruinas y a sus pies. Con los que sobrevivan bajo su ley.

La palabra empatía ni siquiera figura en su mente mientras teje en su cabeza el ocaso de la humanidad contemplando algunas pequeñas bajas mutantes…. 'Son hijos del átomo y está convencido que lo que mate a los hombres va a hacerlos más fuertes'. Los que no sobrevivan a ello, una pena; no están sin duda llamados a ser parte del nuevo mundo que va a cernirse a lo largo y ancho del planeta. Los que se opongan a él, van simplemente a acompañarlos en su suerte…

Usa su encanto superficial para dirigirse a su alrededor ahora. Da órdenes a Janos.

Y se da cuenta que Azazel lo observa mientras se acomoda en el sofá con Angel; parte distracción, parte intención de aleccionarla de cara a mañana.

Bella y en el fondo mucho más perdida que Frost. Esa muchacha es una delicia. 'No es que niegue que su don pueda complementar a Janos y al mismo Azazel dentro de unas horas… aunque tampoco es como si importara a estas alturas'.

Después de todo, confía mayormente en su propia capacidad y en la guerra que los humanos mismos van a empezar.

Shaw lamenta, quizás, que Emma Frost se encuentre en manos de la CIA pero ni siquiera cree necesitarla para el siguiente paso. 'Sigue teniendo asuntos más importantes en estos momentos que preocuparse por ella y liberarla'.

No es en un cuartel de la CIA dónde tiene puesta su mirada.

– ¿Nos dirigimos al sudoeste? – La pregunta de Azazel le interrumpe el tren de pensamientos. El casco que le brindaron los soviéticos en su sitio y la sonrisa de anticipación en la cara. 'El mutante ruso siempre alerta…'. Sebastian se burla interiormente. Se ríe en una broma para sí mismo.

No el tipo de risa carismática que muestra a Angel mientras le pasa un dedo por el hombro y la invita a brindar con lo que les queda de bebida en la copa.

– Por supuesto… – Responde a Azazel y vuelve su atención azucarada a Angel: – ¿Me acompañas a tomar un poco más de esta deliciosa ginebra, querida?

Está muy cerca de contemplar el éxito que ha planeado hacer realidad todo este tiempo. No muchos planes puestos en ello más que el poder en sus manos… La energía de todo ese armamento nuclear.

Por ahora ni siquiera el chico, Erik, es un gran qué. O no del todo, al menos. Al fin y al cabo es cuestión de tiempo que vuelva a tenerlo delante. 'Siempre creyó que había mucho potencial allí, claro, resiliencia que no debería desaprovecharse. Pero la única duda que tiene al respecto es en qué instante volverá bajo su ala…'.

… Que decisiones va a tomar y cuáles no cuando eso ocurra.

Angel asiente ahora cuando la invita a levantarse. Estuvo muy callada al principio, como retraída después de la muerte de ese otro _e imprudente _chaval. 'Pero es evidente que también arrastra con ella la decepción hacia los humanos… y el escepticismo de todo ello en sus gestos. Lo que la ha empujado a estar aquí'. Le gusta así. Es una lástima que probablemente ni Janos ni Azazel puedan apreciar la exquisitez de la juventud de la manera que él lo hace.

Una vez en Boston alguien, cuyo defectuoso poder premonitorio dejó pronto de interesarle, le dijo que, por maravilloso que fuera el don de Emma, nunca consideraría su igual a una mujer. 'No es que crea que muchos puedan lograr esa consideración'. Sin duda no Azazel o Janos.

Des de que trabajan para él no han sido en realidad más que dos sombras silentes, hombres herméticos y fieles. Lo que ha pedido de ellos.

Nada que no esperara. Una evidencia más que saben cómo funciona cualquier aspecto del mundo: los más débiles perecen en este cosmos hecho expresamente por y para los más fuertes.

En el presente le molesta por más que un momento, sin embargo, la mirada no sólo de atención sino de repentino recelo de Azazel. 'Esa mirada ha estado allí después de la detención de Emma, sí. Pero Sebastian sospecha que no se trata solamente de compañerismo. Azazel es mucho más listo que eso'. Puede que crea que, ahora que no está Emma, no va a notar esa ligerísima contrariedad, … a saber por qué. No es así y tampoco encuentra que tenga más sentido darle vueltas que el puro divertimento. 'Está la posibilidad que Azazel realmente desapruebe, inútil y absurdamente, su trato íntimo con Angel…'. Sebastian se ríe ante la idea de ello.

La idea de Azazel teniendo escrúpulos de algún tipo es sin duda entretenida…

.

.

Está molesto con Charles, aunque en realidad no… no está sorprendido al menos.

Charles es noble, lleno de buenas intenciones y altos ideales. El telépata ha insistido des del principio en la expectativa de la CIA reconociéndolos; del gobierno premiándolos de algún modo, con absurdo respeto y agradecimiento. Charles se aferra a la convicción que al final los humanos van a aceptarlos por arte de alguna especie de _mágica bondad._

No es que a Erik la idea le guste o no: es que ni siquiera es capaz de contemplar esa opción. Para él no es una posibilidad.

_Ellos_ siempre van a odiar lo que no entienden o conocen; enzarzados en la propia destrucción en la que aquél que es distinto es marcado siempre a parte. No va a ser diferente esta vez. 'Charles debería entenderlo. Quiere de verdad que Charles lo entienda'.

Y cuando Erik entra al final en su propia habitación – con la acritud y la frustración de quien ha dejado una conversación a medias, de quien ha dado más de dos vueltas de pura inercia por los infinitos corredores antes de llegar a puesto – nota un ligero movimiento, y realmente está esperando que sea Charles Xavier quien de alguna manera ya esté allí.

'La incomodidad de haber dejado la charla y el juego de ese modo justamente hoy'.

Algo extrañado, se encuentra con Raven a cambio.

Que está metida en su cama.

.

Raven, que ni media hora después, se enfrenta desnuda y en su forma real a Charles Xavier.

– … _pero por mucho que empeore el mundo tu nunca te enfrontarás a él, ¿lo harás?… quieres ser uno más. _

Charles mira la botella de champán por minutos cuando su hermana se va y realmente duda sobre qué hacer en ese instante, ¿Debería de verdad ir a buscar a Erik ahora?

Se encuentra aún más indeciso al respecto que treinta minutos atrás.

La charla con Raven repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. La sensación que no puede entenderla, que algo se le escapa pese a las emociones que no le son tan fáciles de obviar. Consciente que nunca antes como ahora han estado tan lejos.

– _¿Me dices qué te pasa? o tendré que leerte el pensamiento…_

Hay imágenes superficiales difíciles de evitar incluso sin romper su promesa. El tic-tac del reloj de la cocina insistiendo en el paso de los minutos de esa noche que se les escapa a todos de entre los dedos.

… El convencimiento de más que Erik es firme en su convicción: que realmente quiere un mundo seguro para los mutantes y cree en la belleza de las mutaciones, pero que va a intentar matar a Sebastian Shaw y que no hay nada que pueda decir o hacer al respecto. Que va a seguir pensando que es demasiado optimista. Y que por más que cierre los ojos no puede volver ahora a ese momento de la tarde en qué los dos estaban solos.

El peso de las huellas de Erik aún en su piel. Las dudas desvaneciéndose con ellas.

Charles Xavier intenta pensar con claridad a través de esa idea. 'Debería irse a dormir… y hablar con Erik por la mañana o después de su misión o…'. No está muy seguro de ello, en realidad.

Y de pronto allí está Moira… que aparece sonriendo en la puerta de su cocina no mucho después, cuando aún está sentado en la mesa en la que lo ha dejado Raven. 'En algún momento de esa hora y pico en la que se esfuerza en poner sus propias emociones y pensamientos en orden…'.

– ¿Hay alguna celebración por aquí? –.

– No en verdad… – Al hablar Charles se da cuenta que efectivamente está muy muy cansado. Agotado de ese día y de haber dormido poco las últimas noches. Suspira. – ¿Quieres?

Es imposible que Moira no note su estado de ánimo. Incluso si Moira no estuviera ya antes predispuesta a darse cuenta de ello.

En respuesta, ella niega ligeramente con la cabeza y le mira. 'Y quizás es sólo porque ella ha estado esperando por ello; o porque hoy es esta noche, y es antes que el mañana por el que se han preparado durante meses… sea como sea, una extraña aura en el ambiente propicia que Moira MacTaggert se siente y haga en ese momento ese tipo de confesión'.

– Creo que he tenido un sueño que se parecía a esto – Le dedica con cuidado una sonrisa lo suficientemente sardónica y aún así simpática – Pero no es que piense seriamente que vaya a pasar en realidad…

– ¿Perdón?

El mutante se queda atrapado en la expresión irónica de Moira un momento. Una pequeña risa confortante después. Honestamente desconcertado.

Incluso más cuando ésta vuelve a hablar.

– ¿Dónde está él, Charles?

_Él. _

La cara de Charles baja un momento al suelo entonces, antes de volver a afrontar su mirada. Sorprendido. Vacilando en el gesto. 'No es que esté muy acostumbrado a que sean los demás los que le lean el pensamiento. No además sin telepatía'.

Lucha un instante con las palabras.

– Hay algunas cosas en las que no estamos de acuerdo… – Dice al final.

– ¿Algo que pueda afectar a mañana? Cualquier cosa…

Moira está en su casa y es su aliada. Pero también es agente de la CIA y profesional. En definitiva esa es la línea límite en la que ha estado insistiendo Erik, de la que puede que ella sea consciente. 'Erik va a matar a Shaw… pero eso no es una novedad, ¿lo es?'. Charles no puede decirle eso a Moira MacTaggert, ni siquiera con la ironía sin humor con la que suena en su cabeza.

Ni siquiera si él no hace ninguna diferencia entre Moira y los demás chicos.

– No, no creo.

No quiere pensar que pueda estar mintiendo, en realidad. Y ella parece relajarse con ello.

– ¿Así por qué no vas y le invitas a una copa? Estoy segura que te espera…

Charles la analiza un instante, sin ningún signo de estar leyendo nada en ella… con cuidado.

No hay rechazo o aversión en el rostro de Moira ni en su voz. Tampoco en su mente. Preocupación, preocupación por la misión y por Erik [_– Yo no pertenezco a la CIA – _Ese episodio como motivo principal] pero nada más. No hastío de ningún tipo ni prejuicios, no al verdadero carácter de su relación con el otro hombre… 'Es justo como le dijo a Erik que ella reaccionaria, pero paradojalmente piensa que no está muy seguro de lo que esperaba en realidad…'.

– ¿Charles?

– ¿Sí?

– Sólo una copa, ¿eh?, mañana nos vamos a primera hora.

Moira le guiña el ojo en el comentario y sonríe, escondiendo la broma y la falsa ligereza de la situación. Mirando después al reloj algo más seria, con afecto y la no-dicha inquietud hacia las pocas horas que faltan para el alba…

– Yo voy a tomar un vaso de leche con chocolate antes de ir a la cama – Añade.

– Claro…

.

– Erik…

Cuando Charles llega a su habitación, Erik ya está en la puerta. Se miran y Erik ayuda a Charles a sujetar el par de copas que lleva, junto a la botella de champán. Incluso antes que éste pueda hablar.

Charles Xavier duda un instante pero ni siquiera menciona a Raven y su charla en la cocina, la mente de su hermana prácticamente gritando en rebeldía pero también en autoafirmación.

Tampoco hablan cuando Charles cierra la puerta al entrar y los poderes de Erik echan el pestillo. Ni justo después. El primero se deja llevar por la calidez de la mano de Erik en su mejilla, cerrando los ojos un momento antes de reaccionar.

– Será mejor que descansemos, _liebling_.

Charles sólo se permite abrazarlo en ese instante.

Y esa noche cuando ninguno de los dos pueda dormir, Charles sabe que va a pensar en la expresión apologética que hay en los ojos de Erik en este momento; manteniéndose por unas pocas horas hecho un ovillo contra su pecho sin permitirse pensar en nada más.

'Concentrado con todas sus fuerzas en el falso ritmo de la respiración de Erik pese a saber que éste no está durmiendo: que sólo finge estarlo con todo el peso de mañana en sus hombros…'.

Los dedos del alemán recorriendo sus brazos distraídamente cuando sea Charles quien cierre los ojos y le deje creer que se ha dormido a cambio. Trazos de palabras ininteligibles en su piel.

– Quédate, vamos a dormir.

– _Te quiero –_ Piensa el telépata. Pero no lo proyecta e imagina que es lo primero que va a decirle al despertar. Técnicamente cuando suene el despertador.

Puede, en cambio, que por la mañana prefiera perderse en la apostura de Erik vistiéndose en silencio. Pura firmeza en su concentración.

.

Emma no espera que nadie vaya a buscarla por el momento… pero sin duda se entretiene con esos estúpidos agentes humanos.

– _La ley dice que tenemos que entregarla…_

– _Las leyes sólo rigen para los humanos. No se pueden aplicar a los mutantes, son demasiado peligrosos. _

No es que tengan oportunidad de ganar esa guerra, claro, y así se lo dice: aunque puede que, en este momento, ella misma agradeciera _cualquier pequeño cambio en los acontecimientos_ que pudiera situarla en un mejor lugar. No pasara nada parecido si depende de estos inútiles por supuesto. 'Hubo un tiempo en que Sebastian Shaw jugaba con la idea de tener cualquier mínimo poder bajo su uso, un tiempo en que Emma pensó que un eventual poder absoluto estaba lejos y que ella podía ganar con ello. Después los planes de Sebastian se hicieron grandes, enormes y la posibilidad de lograr un conflicto nuclear empezó a crecer hasta resultar perfectamente posible. 'La complejidad de los contactos y los planes del Club de Fuego Infernal creció a la par y el uso que él le pedía de su telepatía también, pero no su influencia en ello'.

Sebastian es un maldito sociópata narcisista y, por eso mismo, Emma está segura que ha dejado al azar mucho de lo que va a empezar a ocurrir mañana.

Juega en su cabeza con un escenario en que en realidad Sebastian no gana. 'Uno en que tiene la oportunidad de retomar la riendas de su situación'.

Uno en que de entrada no comete el error de enseñar todas las cartas.

.

.

A lo largo de nuestra vida, podemos rebelarnos y cambiar el resultado de nuestros actos, pero eso requiere una fuerza de ánimo que no todos tenemos y, sin duda, mucho menos orgullo del que nos sustenta. A veces volver atrás ni siquiera es una posibilidad. La mayoría pasará el resto de su vida fantaseando sobre lo que podría haber pasado si un día hubiera tomado otra decisión, o si hubiese dicho sí en vez de no. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, Charles era ese niño que creía que si lo hacía bien o se esforzaba más, quizás su madre dejaría de beber un día. ¿Cuántas veces se preguntó si podría haber desenmascarado antes a Kurt Marko, ir antes esa tarde al despacho de su padre o esconderse mejor cuando Caín estaba de mal humor?. Hasta hace poco Charles era también ese chico que dedicó después todo su sentido de responsabilidad a la pequeña Raven Darkholme mientras creaba barreras mentales y aprendía a evitar la atención de Kurt y los puños de Caín.

Esa mañana Charles Xavier es un hombre enamorado y un hermano preocupado.

Charles mira a Raven y a los chicos antes de subir al avión de Hank y está orgulloso de ellos, por supuesto. Orgulloso de todo lo que han conseguido esos meses… aunque también intranquilo y ansioso. 'Allí fuera todos ellos van a seguir siendo su responsabilidad, y la de Erik. Pero van a Cuba a evitar una guerra y habrá cosas que quizás ni siquiera ellos podrán controlar…'. No se perdonaría que su hermana saliera herida de ello y, sin embargo, se da cuenta que cualquier cosa que le diga ahora va a alejarla aún más.

Todo va muy rápido, también en su cabeza, y él y Raven no tienen tiempo de hablar. Están los uniformes y el nuevo aspecto de Hank. Y antes que puedan realmente procesarlo se encuentran sobrevolando el mar. Hay dos flotas allí abajo, dos ejércitos preparados para lo peor. Dos bandos que sin duda van a ser incitados a la guerra, de una manera u otra, por los hombres de Sebastian Shaw. Dos flotas que, de hecho, son relativamente fáciles de provocar.

Demasiado teniendo en cuenta que de ellos depende el futuro de muchos más que los millones de ciudadanos de sus dos países.

Evitan el primer percance.

El avión da una sacudida cuando los rusos se atacan a sí mismos, gentileza de la telepatía de Charles, una vez. Y después queda encontrar a Shaw… y allí está Sean haciendo de sonar y el submarino que Erik se propone sacar del agua con su poder…

– _Recuerda en un punto entre la ira y la serenidad._

Charles no se mueve de la escotilla del avión en el proceso, aún si él no tiene ningún poder para controlar el metal donde a duras penas se sujeta. 'Pese a que probablemente podría ayudar a Erik des de un sitio mucho más seguro de la aeronave…'.

Toda su atención en el momento.

Su cabeza obviamente muy lejos de toda respiración acallada y caricia tenue de la última noche de desvelo e inquietud, pero con la misma cuidadosa reverencia. Su mente en la de ese hombre extraordinario. Concentrado para ayudar a Erik a lograr su objetivo y volver juntos al avión.

El ataque de Janos es entonces la primera circunstancia en la que todos son conscientes que no hay vuelta atrás, que la teoría ha dejado paso a la práctica: Shaw y sus hombres van a plantarles cara aún antes de tocar tierra y ni toda la formación del mundo ni semanas enteras de preparación, pueden protegerlos completamente de algo más que rasguños, costillas magulladas y heridas menores aquí y allá. Los chicos se ciñen a sus asientos como pueden. Y cuando Erik lo sujeta contra el suelo de la nave, en plena caída, Charles apenas consigue agarrarse a él, todo el peso del otro hombre manteniéndolo a salvo.

Logran llegar ilesos al suelo pero la aeronave no corre la misma suerte.

Y pese a que no tiene nada que ver con la misión o con ninguna estrategia de combate, no deja que Raven vaya con Alex y Hank cuando estos van a enfrontarse a los hombres de Shaw. El hecho que es su hermana pequeña, pesa más que cualquier plan. Se dispone a ayudar a Erik mentalmente. Y a ella le pide, en cambio, que vigile en la puerta mientras los otros luchan y el otro hombre va directo al interior del submarino.

Todo va de mal en peor a partir de ese instante.

Y es verdad que cuando algo ya ha pasado todo el mundo cree que lo haría mejor y ve las soluciones con más claridad pero de las cosas que irán mal ese día, Charles no va a saber arrepentirse de haber intentado proteger a su hermana. No al menos suficiente.

Algún día dentro de muchos años, Charles repetirá en su mente cada uno de los pasos que dan hacia allí en ese momento y habrá pocas cosas que le parecerán una buena idea. Especialmente no todo aquello que implique a Erik solo contra la peor pesadilla de su infancia, por supuesto. 'Pero la juventud de Raven…'. Él de verdad va a creer por mucho tiempo que ese era él actuando correctamente en su papel de hermano mayor.

Él siendo fiel a sus principios.

Como cuando Erik ha cruzado ya demasiadas líneas...

– _Todo lo que hiciste, me hizo más fuerte. Me transformó en el arma que soy hoy…_

'El principio del final de un futuro que hace horas le parecía casi tangible, asequible pese a sus diferencias, y que de pronto se precipita y queda a medias'.

Charles entiende lo que va a hacer Erik y no puede hacer nada para detenerlo. Aunque técnicamente eso último ni siquiera es cierto: él sí podría intervenir al respecto… Él podría dejar ir la mente de Sebastian Shaw y evitar esa muerte… 'Pero eso pondría en peligro a Erik, podría dar la oportunidad a Shaw de matarlo, y como tal no es ni por asomo una opción que pueda permitirse contemplar'. Mantiene inmovilizado a ese hombre.

Y grita, grita después de pedir inútilmente a Erik que no siga adelante, sí… grita de dolor, del dolor físico que está sintiendo Shaw, pero si pudiera mantener su raciocinio desearía poder gritar más.

Poder llegar a Erik de alguna manera cuando de repente usa ese casco que hace que su presencia se desvanezca del todo en su cabeza, como si ya no estuviera. Decirle que es Shaw quien no está gritando en absoluto, no incluso a través de esa mente que ahora es borrosa y que se siente como mil cristales cuando se clava paralizada en su cerebro. Sebastian Shaw no está decepcionado por el giro que han tomado los acontecimientos, es todo lo contrario, y eso asusta más que a nada al joven telépata. 'Si Erik pudiera escuchar en este instante esa condenada risa mezclada con el terror de estar a punto de morir…'.

Shaw teme a la muerte pero también se siente orgulloso: está pensando que, en realidad ha tenido razón todo este tiempo, que los más fuertes son los que siempre sobreviven. Es algo que ha tenido presente des del principio – se dice. Él creó lo que es Erik Lehnsherr hoy en día y Erik es más fuerte ahora… Hay otros pensamientos, claro. Más de media docena, un torrente de ellos yendo y volviendo. Todo demasiado confuso. A esas alturas Charles ya no sería capaz de leerlos ni podría darles sentido aunque Sebastian Shaw consiguiera concebirlos de forma más clara. No cuando el mundo gira y gira, y Charles experimenta la misma muerte a la vez que la vida de ese hombre se extingue. Sus piernas fallan y, por momentos, su cabeza es descoordinada y se siente rota. Es el peor sentimiento que haya experimentado nunca en la mente de otra persona, sus sentidos enfocados exclusivamente en esa cabeza que se apaga.

Y va acompañado del hecho que en realidad él también ha participado en ello: él también ha matado a Sebastian Shaw.

La sensación es la misma que la de notar una chispa desvaneciéndose en su propio cerebro, una llama débil ahogada en el miedo y el dolor, privada del más mínimo aire hasta que no queda nada más que el vacío.

.

Bajo el yugo de Klaus Schmidt, Erik estuvo en laboratorios pero también fue arrastrado por los soldados de los campos, obligado a ayudar en ellos mientras miles de personas perecían, toda su familia desaparecida entre cenizas.

Él mismo le dijo a Charles una tarde en Washington que la identificación era el principio, pero no es cierto. El miedo y el odio la preceden. La identificación viene después.

Rusos, americanos… no hay diferencia.

Alemanes, rusos… nunca la hubo en Vínnytsa.

La ira, esta vez envuelta en una extraña seguridad, toma las riendas después de matar a Schmidt.

– _Dime que me equivoco. _

No duda que tenga razón, sólo pretende que Charles también lo vea. Y después las dos flotas, irónicamente unidas, disparan sus misiles y todo se siente extraordinariamente fácil.

Los humanos están en sus manos y es casi un juego de niños esta vez…

… sólo que al final no lo es.

– _Hay miles de hombres en esos barcos._ _Personas honradas, inocentes y buenas… ellos sólo siguen órdenes._

Esta mañana Charles le había mirado en silencio mientras se vestía y todo había parecido extraordinariamente en su lugar. Pero ahora… ahora Charles Xavier debe entender que eso es de lo que había intentado advertirle des del principio. Es lo que la humanidad hace una y otra vez… con la diferencia que esta vez el miedo va a ser peor. Los mutantes son el siguiente paso de la evolución y, por tanto, los humanos van a luchar con uñas y dientes contra su propia extinción.

La visión de Erik se va simplemente a negro por unos instantes cuando Charles menciona a esos hombres, a esos neandertales siguiendo órdenes. Algo frío, crudo y vicioso creciendo en su pecho.

Los humanos no han dudado ni un segundo en unirse contra ellos. Desenas de misiles contra unos pocos de ellos en esa playa. Americanos, soviéticos… han estado de acuerdo en quien era el nuevo enemigo en lo que dura una simple exhalación.

El hombre a su lado le pide que eso sea suficiente, que pare. 'Pero no lo es, no es suficiente…'. Y para el instante en que éste se abalanza contra él, en que intenta llegar al casco, Erik está doble e inquebrantablemente decidido a ello. 'Porque es evidente que los humanos ya han movido ficha… y porque en realidad Erik esto también lo hace por Charles, por Charles y por todos los demás: Está protegiéndolos de aquellos que no pestañearían si ellos murieran hoy'.

La adrenalina corre a través de él y se lo dice, le dice a Charles que no quiere hacerle daño. Y sin embargo lo golpea, ruedan por la arena y lo golpea porque no puede permitir que lo pare, esos hombres no merecen que nadie lo pare. 'Mucho menos Moira con su ridícula pistola y, seguramente, su ridículo sentido de especie pese a que ella estaba destinada a morir como todos ellos si esos misiles tocaban tierra en primer lugar'.

Aparta las balas como moscas. Es simple. Lo suficiente para hacerlo con desdén.

Pero lo que pasa después va a suceder en rojo y también en blanco a través de su retina: el momento en que la bala que desvía encuentra el alarido sin aire de Charles, es sólo un segundo y toda una eternidad en su cabeza. Demasiado cerca del material del que están hechas sus pesadillas.

Erik olvida el control de los misiles y está en el suelo con Charles en brazos mucho antes que, de hecho, su mente pueda volver a procesar cualquier otra cosa.

La sola idea de la bala en Charles Xavier resulta insoportable hasta el punto que la extrae sin poder pensar en nada más que el dolor y el miedo que se instalan en su pecho sin avisar, el repentino vértigo que en realidad está en él todo ese instante, y no en el hombre en sus brazos.

Culpa a Moira.

A los humanos.

Se empeña en su cruzada.

'Dios, lo quiere a su lado'. Pero el momento en que Charles lo rechaza ni siquiera es capaz de permanecer allí por mucho más. No puede quedarse.

Intenta convencer a los chicos.

Se lleva a Raven.

Se marcha dejándolo atrás.

.

.

**Kiev (Ucrania, URSS), 1963.**

Es la mañana después del funeral de Nastasya. Vasyl Kórsakov está de pie con los brazos cruzados en el humilde comedor de su hermano y, esta vez, no está dispuesto a que Oleg tenga la última palabra.

– No voy a dejaros aquí…

Oleg da un bufido, otro más, decidido y fastidiado. – Esta es mi casa. No voy a irme contigo a ningún sitio. Y menos en tus condiciones…

Hace frío afuera y el mayor de los Kórsakov se apoya cerca de las brasas de un antiguo caldero. Su mujer insistió en que les hacía falta uno… no importa cuán mala idea fuera con esa chiquilla por allí.

Al menos no han tenido ni el más mínimo conato de incidente en meses... ni siquiera una de esas situaciones que Nastasya siempre encontraba la manera de _venderle_ como nimias falsas alarmas. El gato es quien se llevó la peor parte una vez.

– Os llevo a París, Oleg. Puedo ayudarte a encontrar un trabajo amable allí y Anya puede estudiar apropiadamente, no hay necesidad de hacerla quedar en casa… sé que no has estado llevándola a la escuela, y es exactamente lo que Nastasya temía que pasara cuando ella empeorara – Vasyl se pasa la mano por el puente de la nariz e insiste: – Voy a encargarme de todo por vosotros, le prometí que no dejaría que le hicieses la vida imposible a esa niña. Va a correr por mi cuenta, no veo cuál es el problema…

Eso enfada aún más a Oleg que se debate entre irse él o echar a su hermano de casa en ese instante.

– ¡Dios Bendito! ¡No me hagas hablar! ¿Cuántas veces has cambiado de piso o de nombre, o incluso has tenido que irte de tu París para borrar tus huellas en los últimos diez años, Vasyl? Eso no es una vida que…

Pero la expresión del otro cambia casi al instante. Como si él mismo necesitase tiempo para acabar de creérselo y dejar a un lado su escepticismo: – En realidad… – Dice al final: – En realidad he tenido noticias de Moscú, de un contacto antiguo. Han… No sé cómo pero mi nombre ha desaparecido de los archivos, Oleg. No consta en ningún sitio que trabajara para ellos. Es como si hubiera dejado de existir en los despachos…

– Pero has usado un nombre falso para venir hasta aquí…

– Pero no hemos tenido ni un indicio que nadie estuviera observando la casa… en esos archivos, estoy seguro que constaba mi relación con Nastasya aunque supieran que me odias y que no me acercaría aquí por nada del mundo en otra circunstancia.

Por un momento más, nadie dice nada en la sala. Y después Vasyl insiste.

– Os venís conmigo, Oleg. Anya y tú.

– No puedes obligarme…

Khrushchev, el minino, irrumpe en la sala y se sube de repente a una estantería.

– Yo… a mí sí me gustaría ir a París.

Hay otro pequeño ruido en la puerta acompañando a esa voz.

Anya habla con reparo, seguramente esperando la riña de Oleg. Pero Vasyl sonríe a la chica que no mira al mayor de los Kórsakov por nada del mundo y que, en cambio, juega nerviosa con sus manos y se dirige a éste último. – Por favor, padre…

– Claro, que sí cariño – Responde de todas formas Vasyl por él. – Mi hermano tiene que entrar en razón. No voy a aceptar un no, Oleg. Es lo mejor para todos.

Oleg Kórsakov, muy de hecho, sólo quiere protestar.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando esto se nos escape de las manos?

… En su mente el enfado del día que encontró a Anya en una baja orilla del Desna, su mirada en la tierra y las hojas secas, sus pies en el límite entre las piedras y el agua. La confusión cuando la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Ella estaba intentando… ella maldita sea podía haber ardido con el bosque entero si nada de lo que pasó con Khrushchev era aproximadamente algo que ella podía hacer. 'Las historias que se explicaban en Vínnytsa de ese incendio diez años atrás, los pequeños sustos al principio en su casa, los desvelos de Nastasya…'. Debió haber hecho mucho más que arrastrarla a casa y gritarle como si efectivamente sus vidas dependieran de ello.

– _Sólo… sólo estaba intentando… – Había balbuceado. "Entenderlo", creyó comprender Oleg mientras la chiquilla intentaba hablar entre lágrimas._

_Ella había estado asustada ya antes de lo que podía llegar a hacer y por toda la fe de Oleg que ella iba a volver estarlo en ese momento… o al menos de lo que pasaría si volvía a insistir en ser una maldita criatura del demonio. _

Oleg es consciente que sus gestos la asustaron más ese día de lo que sus intenciones podrían merecer. Es estricto y se siente siempre fastidiado, detesta que Vasyl llevara ese problema a su casa… pero por un momento la niña realmente pareció creer que podría hacerle daño. Nastasya no se lo hubiera perdonado.

Nunca más hablan de ese mediodía de diciembre. De la misma manera que nunca más vuelve a sospechar que ella pueda estar lista para desobedecerlo: no hasta que París y sus libertades, junto a los libros llenos de ideas absurdas de Vasyl, cambian algo para siempre en la mirada de Anya.

La falta de incidentes de después, una prueba que _"entenderlo"_ esa vez pudo significar _"pararlo" _o quizás _"saber regirlo"_. Oleg nunca reúne el suficiente valor para admitir en voz alta su equivocación.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**. ¡Espero que estos días hayáis pasado unas felices fiestas y que tengáis un buen inicio de año!. Escribir sobre Cuba no ha sido fácil, ay estos dos chicos... Ah! _Küss mich _significa bésame.

Como siempre, nada me pertenece realmente. ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
